¡Un viaje alrededor del mundo!
by Mizao-Ul-Copt y Filia-Mak
Summary: Las chicas han tenido una gran idea, lo que implica la realizacion de un GRAN viaje ¿estaran los chicos preparados? ^^U ¡¡Al fin en Latinoamerica!!
1. La invitacion de las chicas

Titulo: ¡Un viaje alrededor del mundo!  
Autoras: Filia Makimati y Mizao Ul_Copt   
  
Capitulo I  
La invitación de las chicas  
  
Era una tarde de Febrero, en donde los pilotos se encontraban reunidos y generalmente estarían ocupados haciendo cualquier cosa, en especial Duo que le encanta molestar a sus compañeros, pero este día era la excepción ya que estaba lloviendo a cantaros y no cabe decir que estaban muy pero muy aburridos, Duo se encontraba viendo la TV y cambiaba los canales frenéticamente, Trowa estaba sentado al lado de Duo esperando a que se decidiera por un canal, Quatre estaba tomando té, Wufei afilando su katana como usualmente lo hacía, Zechc se había quedado dormido en un sillón y Heero estaba trabajando en su laptop haciendo sabe Dios que, cuando se escucho que un carro aparcó frente a la casa, luego varias personas entraron apresuradas.  
  
"esto es un monzón" dijo Hilde sacudiendo su chaqueta.  
  
"el meteorólogo dijo que sería un día despejado" dijo Catherine cerrando el paraguas.  
  
"¡¡chicas ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido? He estado encerrado en esta caja por casi tres horas" dijo Duo con una expresión de desesperación.  
  
"tranquilo ya veras que te gustara lo que vamos a decirles" respondió Hilde picando un ojo.  
  
"ejem, su atención por favor" dijo Relena aclarándose la garganta. Pero solo tuvo la atención de Duo y un Quatre sonriente,   
  
chicos, presten atención" pero no se escuchó nada solo el incesante tecleo, la TV prendida y los ronquidos de su hermano.  
  
"¡¡ESTÁN ECUCHANDOMEE!!" gritó, haciendo que se alarmaran, esta vez si obtuvo la atención de todos.   
  
^^"bien ahora que están todos atentos" dijo Relena sonriendo. "les queríamos informar que haremos un viaje y todos están invitado" dijo más sonriente.  
  
"¿ah?" dijo Zechc todavía aturdido por el grito de su hermanita.  
  
"que haremos un viaje a la tierra ya que muchos de ustedes no la conocen muy bien" explico Relena más sonriente.  
  
"¡gran idea!" dijo Duo entusiasmado.  
  
"¿y a donde iremos?" preguntó Quatre volviendo su atención a la tasa de té.  
  
"bueno iremos a ocho países del mundo ¿Qué tal? Fue idea de la señorita Relena" dijo Dorothy juntando las manos de la emoción.  
  
"pero si no fue toda mi idea, también ustedes fueron de gran ayuda" dijo Relena algo apenada.   
  
"verdad que iremos Trowa" dijo Catherine mirándolo.  
  
"si tu quieres ir" dijo Trowa de lo más indiferente.  
  
"¡yo me anoto!" dijo Duo con su particular alegría.^^  
  
"Quatre también va" dijo Dorothy sosteniendo el brazo de él.  
  
"pues yo no…" pero Zechc no pudo terminar la oración ya que Noin lo hizo callar con una mirada fulminante "ejem, si, si, yo voy" dijo algo nervioso.  
  
"¡¡yo no voy con un montón de mujeres débiles, me rehúso!!" dijo Wufei con su berrinche habitual.  
  
"¡Wufei, vendrás con nosotros quieras o no!" dijo Sally.  
  
"¡¿a si? ¿y quien me obligara?!" dijo más enfadado.  
  
"¡o vienes o te dejamos como guardaespaldas de Marimeia!" dijo Duo con una sonrisa maligna.  
  
O_o"¡¿Qué?! ¡¡INJUSTICIAAA!!" gritó Wufei. *  
  
"¿y que me dices tu Heero, vendrás con nosotros verdad?" preguntó Relena mirándolo.  
  
"tengo trabajos que hacer" dijo secamente volviendo a su laptop.  
  
"oh vamos, hazlo por mi" dijo Relena mirándolo con su cara más tierna.^_-  
  
"hnm…" dijo Heero luego suspiro y se levanto de su silla.  
  
"lo tomaré con un sí" dijo Relena sonriente. "bueno chicos aquí tienen sus pasajes y nos veremos mañana por la mañana en el aeropuerto espacial, les pido que lleguen puntuales" termino de decir ella.   
  
A la mañana siguiente algunos ya estaban en el aeropuerto espacial de la colonia esperando a los que faltaban.  
  
"esto es el colmo ya son las siete de la mañana y todavía no han llegado" dijo Relena con el ceño fruncido contemplando su reloj.  
  
"tranquilízate, ya veras que pronto llegaran" dijo Catherine tomando un refresco y sentándose junto a Trowa.  
  
"si tu lo dices pero conociéndolos estoy segura que no llegaran a tiempo" dijo Relena casi en un suspiro.   
  
"disculpen la tardanza" dijo Quatre con una sonrisa.  
  
"hubiéramos llegado más temprano si no fuera por cierto chico rubio que olvidó los boletos" dijo Dorothy de brazos cruzados y mirando a Quatre el cual sonreía nerviosamente.  
  
"¡¡holaaaa!!" se escuchó el grito de Duo desde la entrada.  
  
"buenos días a todos" dijo Hilde la cual había llegado junto con él.  
  
"muy buenos días" respondió Quatre.   
  
"¿han visto a los demás?" preguntó Relena algo preocupada.  
  
"jejeje, Sally esta en la entrada tratando de meter a Wu-man" respondió Duo sonriente.  
  
"entonces solo faltan mi hermano, Noin y Heero" dijo Relena mirando a la entrada donde se vislumbraba a Sally jalando a Wufei y este gritando como un desaforado. Relena suspiro pensando en lo que les esperaba de viaje, en eso llegan Noin y Zechc.  
  
"disculpen, pero Zechc no se levantaba" dijo Noin mirando de reojo a Zechc el cual dio un gran bostezo.  
  
"hola a todos" dijo Sally arrastrando a Wufei.  
  
"buenos días" saludó Quatre.(siempre tan educado *_*)  
  
"¿no han visto a Heero?" preguntó Relena a Sally.  
  
"no lo he visto, pero ya llegara no te preocupes" le respondió Sally sonriendo y empujando a Wufei.  
  
"eso espero" murmuró Relena luego se sentó junto a Dorothy.  
  
"tranquilícese señorita Relena, el no se perdería este viaje junto a usted" dijo Dorothy tratando de animarla.  
  
"gracias Dorothy" dijo ella forzando una sonrisa.   
  
"¡¡INJUSTICIA, YO NO PIENSO IIIIR!!" gritaba Wufei tratando de escapar, todos los chicos lo estaban sujetando, pero Wufei estaba lanzado y puños y patadas como loco hasta que le dio a Quatre haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared dejándolo con los ojos desorbitados @_@.  
  
"aaahhh, será mejor que vaya a verlo ¿no le importa señorita Relena?" preguntó Dorothy mirándola.  
  
"no te preocupes por mi, anda" le respondió ella sonriente. En eso Dorothy se fue dejándola sola. Al pasar un rato un chico llega y se sienta junto a ella, pero Relena estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de quien era.   
  
"¿me podría decir la hora?" preguntó el chico a Relena.  
  
"si, son las..¡Heero!" dijo Relena reconociendo su voz.  
  
"hola" dijo él secamente.  
  
"¡yo pensé que no vendrías!" dijo Relena estupefacta.  
  
"si quieres me voy" dijo Heero levantándose.  
  
"¡no espera no es eso lo que quería decir!" dijo Relena jalándolo por el brazo y haciendo que se sentara de nuevo. "jejejeje, lo que quiero decir es que bueno que decidiste venir" dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
"¡pasajeros del vuelo Nº 125 con destino a la tierra abordar por la puerta Nº23!" se escuchó una voz en todo el aeropuerto (es esa voz que nunca se entiende y se oye como un blah blah blah ^^)  
  
"¡genial, vamos Hilde!" dijo Duo jalando a su compañera por un brazo.  
  
"tan temprano y tiene toda esa energía" exclamo Catherine siguiendo a la alegre pareja.  
  
"vamos Heero o nos dejaran atrás" dijo Relena levantándose. Heero se levantó y la siguió en silencio.  
  
"apresúrense chicos, ya va a despegar el trasbordador" las chicas corrían apresuradamente mientras eran seguidas por un grupo no muy animado.  
  
"Disculpen señoritas me permiten sus pasaportes antes de abordar la nave" dijo amablemente una señorita.  
  
"si, aquí tiene" dijeron las chicas rápidamente mostrando sus pasaportes, cuando por fin las alcanzaron los chicos.  
  
"rápido saquen sus papeles" dijo Hilde apresuradamente mientras se alejaban a chequear el equipaje.  
  
"¿me permite caballero?" dijo la señorita pidiéndole a los chicos los pasaportes.  
  
"ejem, Duo…" murmuró Heero echándole la ya tan conocida mirada a Duo.  
  
"ah ya, jejeje, aquí tiene" dijo Duo nerviosamente entregándole lo que parecían ser lo papeles de los chicos.  
  
"muy bien, señor...eee…¿Lisandro?" dijo la mujer algo extrañada.  
  
"eeeer si si" dijo Zechc sin poder contener la cara de espanto y tratando de aparentar indiferencia.  
  
"muy aquí tiene" dijo entregándole el pasador a Zechc que ya le estaba dirigiendo miradas asesinas a Duo "el siguiente es el señor Felipiano" dijo dirigiéndose a Heero.  
  
"aquí estoy" dijo Heero adelantándose para tomar su pasaporte y aguantando las irresistibles ganas de sacar el arma y matar a Duo de una buenas vez por todas.  
  
"acabare contigo" articuló Heero sin pronunciar palabra para que la joven no se percatara y siguiendo a Duo con la mirada mientras él se partía de la risa un poco más adelante.  
  
"¿señor Miróclates?" dijo la joven comenzando a preguntarse el porque de estos nombres tan extraños.  
  
"Si señorita ese soy yo jejeje" dijo Quatre amablemente forzando una sonrisa y con un gran gotanic.  
  
"usted es el señor Manuelote" dijo ella conteniendo unas tremendas granas de reírse XD.  
  
"soy yo" dijo Trowa con su misma expresión de siempre pero se podía notar visiblemente un tic en su ojo.  
  
"y por ultimo, el señor errr….el señor Rufino" dijo ella sin disimular la sonrisa.  
  
"¡¡MAXWEEEEEEEEEEEE…!!" gritó Wufei con furia inminente, pero el resto de los chicos lo sujetaron para que no alarmara a los de seguridad.  
  
"Wufei, cierra la bocota que nos van a descubrir" le susurro Heero al oído.  
  
"m….ls…pag…ara" Wufei ya rojo de la furia trataba por todos los medios de salir corriendo detrás de Duo.  
  
"si errrr, discúlpelo, el pobre no esta acostumbrado a estar rodeado de personas y puede llegar a ser muy agresivo" dijo Quatre apresuradamente a modo de disculpa y alejándose todavía con un Wufei que forcejeaba por liberarse, mientras que Duo ya iba por el otro lado del aeropuerto.  
  
"chicos, nos vemos dentro de la nave" dijeron las chicas para luego abordar.  
  
"hay, esas chicas no paran ni un segundo" suspiró Zechc pasando tranquilamente por el detector seguido de Trowa.  
  
"no se preocupen, esto terminara muy pronto" dijo Quatre sonriendo.  
  
"bueno pero…." ¡BIP BIP BIP!, la máquina detectó algo sospechoso en Duo.  
  
"señor vacíe sus bolsillos y coloque todo artefacto de metal en la charola" dijo un guardia de seguridad.  
  
"bueeeeeeenoooo…" Duo comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos revelando un sinfín de herramientas de todas clases y tamaños.  
  
"lo siento señor pero tendré que confiscárselas" dijo el guardia llevándose las herramientas.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" grito Duo aferrándose a los tobillos del guardia suplicándole "NO PORFAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOR"  
  
"bueno, el siguiente por favor" dijo el guardia de lo mas indiferente ante la escenita montada.  
  
"apenas llegue a la nave le arrancaré esa ridícula trenza" murmuraba Wufei para si mismo mientras acariciaba su amada katana. ¡BIP BIP BIP!   
  
"que demonios…." Wufei se extrañó ante el barullo formado.  
  
"disculpe señor, pero por si no lo había notado esta TERMINANTEMENTE prohibido ingresar con armas de cualquier índole a la nave" dijo el guardia arrebatándole bruscamente la espada.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" lloriqueaba Wufei aferrándose del tobillo que Duo había dejado libre, mientras el guardia intentaba caminar.  
  
"ustedes dos ya cálmense" dijo Zechc que con la ayuda de Trowa y Quatre le despegaron a Duo y Wufei, para luego halarlos hacia la nave.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO, JUANITA PINCHITA Y MARIA NO ME LAS QUITEEEEEEEEEN" se oían los gritos de Duo aun dentro del trasbordador "NATAKUUUUUUUUUUUU" fue lo ultimo que se escuchó de Wufei.^^U  
  
"….." Heero se adelantó a pasar por el detector ¡¡BIP BIP BIP BIP!! Le fue obligado a despojarse forzadamente de su preciada arma y de todas las municiones que resonaron estrepitosamente al caer en la charola.  
  
"las cosas que tengo que llegar a hacer" se dijo a si mismo para luego abordar la nave de mal humor.   
  
"muy buenos días pasajeros, volaremos con una velocidad de 1200 K/H, el tiempo estimado de vuelo es de cuatro horas, esperamos que su estancia aquí sea lo más agradable posible, por favor abrochen sus cinturones y recuéstense, muchas gracias por escoger American airspace" dijo la voz del capitán por un altavoz.   
  
Ya rumbo a la tierra.  
  
"buenas ¿desean tomar algo?" preguntó amablemente una azafata.  
  
"si por favor, podría darme un vaso de wizky" respondió Duo sonriente.  
  
"¡¡Duo Maxwell!!" dijo Hilde jalándolo por una oreja.  
  
"auch, ta bien, mejor debe un vaso de leche" dijo Duo a la azafata. La joven le entrego un cartón y se fue con una expresión de extrañeza.   
  
"¿desean algo?" preguntó la azafata con una sonrisa.  
  
"si, podría matarme" le respondió Wufei casi suplicante.  
  
"¡¡Wufei!!" le reprendió Sally.  
  
"¡¡tu cállate mujer, tu fuiste quien me obligó a venir!!" dijo Wufei empezando con el berrinche.  
  
"jejejejeje" rió la azafata.  
  
"¿sucede algo?" preguntó Sally.  
  
"disculpe, es solo que esas típicas peleas de novios no se ven todos los días" respondió la azafata haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran.  
  
"¡¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!!" gritaron ambos con furia haciendo correr a la joven.  
  
"hola, ¿desean algo?" preguntó la azafata.  
  
"que amable es usted por preguntar, la verdad quer…." Quatre no pudo terminar porque Dorothy le tapó la boca.  
  
"dos tazas con té" dijo ella.  
  
"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó Quatre sosteniendo su taza.  
  
"por que seguro empezarías con tu discurso de amabilidad" le respondió ella sorbiendo un poco de su té.  
  
"una copa de vino por favor" dijo Zechc tranquilamente..  
  
"¿¡¡porque el si puede tomar bebidas alcohólicas y yo no!!?" protestó Duo de mal talante.  
  
"porque no, así que cierra la boca niño" le espetó Zechc.  
  
"disculpen ¿les gustaría tomar algo?" preguntó la azafata.  
  
"si por favor, dos cartones de chocolate" dijo Relena.  
  
"¿chocolate?" dijo Heero mirando el cartón que Relena le había entregado.  
  
"sip ¿nunca lo habías probado?" preguntó ella sorbiendo por el pitillo. Heero negó con la cabeza. "siempre hay una primera vez" dijo sonriendo.  
  
"muchas gracias" dijo Catherine a la azafata. "¿Por qué no pediste nada?" preguntó ella a Trowa.  
  
"no tengo sed" dijo simplemente.  
  
"a veces eres tan distante" pensó Catherine algo enfadosa.  
  
Luego de un tiempo ya estaban en la atmósfera de la tierra.  
  
"pasajeros por favor abrochen sus cinturones y coloquen su espaldares en posición vertical, aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto espacial de Australia en 10 minutos" dijo la voz del capitán por el altavoz. Luego de haber aterrizado sin ningún percance y haber recogido sus respectivas maletas se dirigieron al hotel.   
  
"las habitaciones reservadas para las chicas están en el piso cinco y la de los chicos en el piso seis" explico Relena entregando las llaves de la habitación.  
  
"que mala suerte" murmuró Duo.  
  
"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Hilde mirándolo de reojo.  
  
"nada, nada" dijo él negando con la cabeza y con ambas manos.  
  
"recuerden que nos veremos aquí a las seis de la mañana" dijo Quatre sonriente.  
  
"algo más, Wufei si no te apareces aquí en la mañana, yo misma te juro, que serás la persona más buscada en todo el universo" dijo Sally en tono perverso.  
  
"¡¡rayos!!" murmuró Wufei.  
  
"muy bien nos veremos en la mañana" dijo Relena emocionada, luego todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. 


	2. Australia la primera parada

Capitulo II  
¡¡Australia!! La primera parada.  
  
"esos hombres, de seguro están dormidos" dijo Dorothy enfadosa, como estaban en Australia, las chicas estaban vestidas con chores y franelillas con unas gorras.  
  
"tranquila, mira allí vienen" dijo Catherine señalando a un grupo de chicos algo adormilados.  
  
"muy buenos días a todas" saludó Quatre amablemente.  
  
"buenos días" dijeron los demás chicos en unísono. Ellos también estaban vestidos con chores, una gorra pero en ves de una franelilla una franela. (¡que bellos **!)  
  
"vamos a desayunar o si no se quedaran dormidos" dijo Noin jalando a Zechc.   
  
"¿Qué demonios es esto?" preguntó Wufei viendo la comida.  
  
"decidimos comer algo típico de este país" dijo Catherine empezando a comer unas especies de tostadas.  
  
" está muy bueno" dijo Zechc probando la comida.  
  
"¿Qué es?" preguntó Trowa.  
  
"lenguas de toro tostadas con plátano" dijo Relena sonriente, los chicos uno por uno se pusieron azules luego salieron corriendo al baño.  
  
"¿Qué les habrá pasado?" preguntó extrañada Hilde.  
  
"los hombres pueden llegar a ser muy extraños" dijo Noin comiendo. Luego de que todos desayunaran se dirigieron a los jeeps para empezar el recorrido.   
  
"bueno, empezaremos yendo al parque nacional de las montañas azules" dijo Quatre leyendo un panfleto.  
  
"hurra…" dijo Wufei de mal talante.  
  
"aguado" murmuraron todos U  
  
Ya en el parque.  
  
"según esto" dijo Quatre leyendo el panfleto "este parque fue llamado así por que cuando la luz del sol le da a las cordilleras la esencia de los bosques de eucaliptos le da una tonalidad azulada" dijo.  
  
"y yo pensé que eran azules" dijo Duo rascándose la cabeza.  
  
"¡duh!" exclamó Wufei.  
  
"¡miren son canguros!" dijo Duo emocionado e ignorando el comentario.  
  
"que lindos son" exclamo Hilde. "¡Duo no te acerques!" dijo ella.  
  
"solo quiero tomar una foto" dijo sonriente, el canguro miró con extrañeza la escena que hacía Duo caminando sigilosamente hacia él con cámara en mano.  
  
"say cheese" dijo pero el flash asustó al animalito haciendo que le propinara un izquierdazo dejándolo en el suelo @_@  
  
"me lo temía" dijo Hilde negando con la cabeza.  
  
"hey Hilde, tráelo al carro que tenemos que irnos" dijo Dorothy de lo más normal. Luego de que montaran a Duo al auto se dirigieron a la siguiente parada.  
  
"bien hemos llegado" dijo Relena sonriente.  
  
"las cuevas ¿Jenolan?" preguntó Trowa leyendo el letrero.  
  
"ajá, famosas por sus estalactitas" respondió ella emocionada. "vamos Heero" dijo jalándolo por el brazo para entrar a la cueva.  
  
"genial, vamos Quatre ¿Quatre? ¡¡Quatre Raberba Winners ven aquí ahora mismo!!" gritó Dorothy.  
  
"pe..pero es que esta muy oscuro" balbuceó algo azul y embozando una sonrisa forzada.  
  
"¡no me vengas con eso, vendrás ahora!" dijo ella arrastrándolo por el cuello de la franela. Se podía ver a Quatre con dos cascadas de lagrimas.  
  
"mejor entramos" dijo Catherine ^^U  
  
" o sino ella de seguro viene a obligarnos" dijo Trowa ///_u  
  
"wow, esto es impresionante" dijo Noin mirando las enormes estalactitas.  
  
"camina Wufei" dijo Sally empujándolo.  
  
"parece que aquí hay muchos murciélagos" dijo Trowa mirando hacia el techo.  
  
"cierto, yo escuché que muchos turistas se han perdido aquí" dijo Relena.  
  
"lalalalalala no oigo nada soy de palo lalalala" canturreaba Quatre tapándose los oídos.  
  
"¿y donde está Duo y Hilde?" preguntó Zechc mirando hacia atras.  
  
"solo falta que se hayan perdido" dijo Heero.   
  
"¡¡BUUUUUUUU!!" gritó una sombra frente ellos.  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAHHH" gritaron todos hasta que se dieron cuenta de quien era.  
  
"¡¡MAXWELL!!" gritó Wufei mirando de quien se trataba.  
  
"jajajaja..debieron..jajaja…ver sus caras…jajaja" decía mientras se reía con ganas.  
  
"disculpen no pude detenerlo" dijo Hilde apareciendo en escena.  
  
"no importa ya todos estamos bien" dijo Relena sonriendo.  
  
"eehhh, no todos Quatre se desmayó" dijo Dorothy echándole aire con el panfleto que él llevaba. -_-  
  
"genial, ahora tendremos que llevarlo a cargas" dijo Zechc suspirando.  
  
"yo no lo haré" dijo Duo mirando a otra dirección y aparentando indiferencia.  
  
"mira Duo un canguro" dijo Dorothy señalando a un lugar.  
  
"¡¡DONDE!!" gritó saltando a los brazos de Hilde tipo scooby Doo XDDDD.  
  
"jajajajajaja" rieron todos con ganas.  
  
"no le veo la gracia" dijo Duo ya enfadado.  
  
Luego de salir de ese parque se dirigieron a otro.  
  
"este es el parque nacional Kakadu" explico Relena.  
  
"¿como se llama?" preguntó Duo sonriente.  
  
"Kakadu" dijo ella.  
  
"JAJAJAJAJAJA QUE NOMBRECITO JAJAJAJA" rió Duo con ganas. Todos lo miraron y luego suspiraron   
  
"este parque es famoso por tener tres áreas, las boscosas que ocupan la mayora parte, las llanuras del norte y las tierras altas" explicó Quatre leyendo el famoso panfleto. "el nombre se lo pusieron los aborígenes del lugar llamados los Gagudju" dijo él.  
  
"¿Cómo?" preguntó Duo aguantando la risa.  
  
"Gagudju" respondió Quatre   
  
"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDD" rió Duo.  
  
"no hay remedio" suspiro colectivo -_-U  
  
"¡mira Hilde dibujitos!" dijo Duo emocionado.  
  
"no son dibujitos, son pinturas rupestres aborígenes que datan de más de 35.000 años" explico Hilde aunque sabiendo que él no le prestaría la más mínima atención.  
  
"esto es patrimonio de la humanidad ¿no les emociona?" preguntó Relena mirando emocionada las paredes y con estrellitas en los ojos.  
  
"…….." Heero no respondía se limitaba a mirar a alrededor.  
  
************  
  
"que día, fue muy buena idea ir a ver los parques" dijo Noin estirándose.  
  
"bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos" dijeron los chicos encaminándose al elevador.  
  
"¡casi se me olvida! Tenemos boletos para la obra en el teatro de la capital" dijo Relena sonriente.  
  
"pero si estamos muy cansados" protestó Duo.  
  
"escuchen bien, se me van a vestir ahora mismo y no quiero escuchar más protestas de su parte ¿he sido totalmente clara?" dijo Dorothy con tono amenazante, a los chicos no les quedó de otra que ir al teatro.  
  
************  
  
"que belleza" dijo Noin mirando la obra de teatro, la cual era la de Romeo y Julieta.  
  
"es tan romántico" exclamó Hilde dando un suspiro.  
  
"¿ah, que? Si, si, es increíble" dijo Duo despertando cuando sintió el codazo de Hilde.  
  
"verdad que es muy interesante ¿Heero? HEEERROOOO" dijo Relena pero Heero no reacciono, solo se escuchó un pequeño ronquido.  
  
"como es que alguien puede dormir con los ojos abiertos" dijo Relena con la mano en la frente.  
  
"esta obra es muy interesante" dijo Dorothy sonriente.  
  
"que triste ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUE?!" dijo Quatre entre sollozos.  
  
"fresa" murmuró Wufei mirando a Quatre el cual ya había sacado una cajita de pañuelos desechables. 


	3. Un toque japones

Capitulo III  
¡Un toque japonés!  
  
Después de su travesía por Australia el grupo había llegado a su segundo destino, Japón, y se encontraban en el hotel preparándose para su recorrido turístico ^^U  
  
"ahora las chicas están retrasadas" dijo Zechc mirando su reloj.  
  
"pregunté a la recepcionista y dijo que las había visto salir hace como una hora" mencionó Trowa.  
  
"entonces se levantaron más temprano de lo previsto" dijo Heero secamente.  
  
"vayamos a desayunar, de seguro ellas ya lo hicieron" dijo Quatre entrando al comedor del hotel seguido por los demás. Heero tuvo que pedir la comida ya que los demás no hablaban japonés.  
  
"¿Qué pediste para comer?" preguntó Duo sonriente.  
  
"lo usual" le respondió Heero.  
  
"miren, el servicio si que es rápido" dijo Quatre mirando a unas jovencitas trayendo los platos.  
  
"¿Qué es?" preguntó Trowa mirando la comida.  
  
"sushi" exclamó Heero comiendo.  
  
"¿ah?" dijeron los demás.  
  
"pescado crudo" aclaró Wufei también empezando a comer.  
  
"¡¡me rehusó!!" dijo Duo viendo la comida con expresión de asco.  
  
"oh vamos, es la comida típica" dijo Quatre comiendo un poco de sushi.  
  
"¡demonios, como se supone que deba utilizar estas cosas!" dijo Zechc tratando de comer con los palillos sin ningún éxito.   
  
"ha pasado una hora ¿no les habrá sucedido algo?" dijo Quatre mirando a los demás.  
  
"¡¡disculpen la tardanza!!" dijo Relena apareciendo en escena.  
  
"¿Relena?" dijo Heero mirándola algo sorprendido, estaba vestida con kimono blanco con algunas flores de sakura y su pelo recogido en dos simpáticos moños. Verdaderamente se veía muy hermosa.  
  
"¿te gusta? Todas fuimos a comprarnos unos" preguntó Relena algo sonrojada.  
  
"con que por eso salieron tan temprano" dijo Zechc.  
  
"exacto, parece que ya comieron" dijo Noin a su lado junto con Sally, la primera llevaba un kimono azul petróleo con algunas garzas blancas y la segunda uno de color naranja con algunas margaritas.  
  
"dime Duo ¿me queda bien verdad?" preguntó Hilde con los brazos extendidos mirando su traje, el cual era de color morado tirando a blanco, con algunos conejitos =^^=  
  
"si te ves muy bien" dijo con su peculiar sonrisa.  
  
"y tu que me dices ¿me veo bien?" preguntó Dorothy a Quatre, ella llevaba puesto uno color amarillo muy sencillo con dos flores rojas.   
  
"bue…bueno…creo que si" balbuceó Quatre algo sonrojado.  
  
"como que creo" dijo ella con la vena de la cien marcada en la cabeza.  
  
"hey Trowa ¿Qué te parece?" preguntó Catherine mirándolo, ella llevaba uno color verde claro con algunas flores de sakura.  
  
"te queda bien" le respondió tranquilamente.  
  
"bien ahora vayamos a nuestra primera parada" dijo Relena con tono decidido. Luego de montarse en algunos carros llegaron sin ningún percance.  
  
"este es el Fuji Yama el volcán inactivo más grande del Japón y también es el símbolo más famoso" dijo Dorothy leyendo una guía turística.  
  
"muchas personas han tratado de escalarlo" dijo Quatre tomando una foto.  
  
"¡miren un templo, vayamos a verlo!" dijo Relena emocionada.   
  
"chicas ¿que tal si vamos a pedir un deseo?" preguntó Catherine sonriente.  
  
"es una gran idea, vamos" dijo Sally encaminándose junto con las demás.  
  
"como siempre, ignoren a los hombres" dijo Zechc negando con la cabeza. Al llegar todas las chicas tiraron un par de monedas a la caja del templo en señal de ofrenda y zarandearon los cascabeles, luego se dispusieron a pedir su deseo, al final dieron un par de palmadas.  
  
"oye Relena ¿Qué deseaste?" preguntó Hilde sonriente.  
  
"pues veras…eso es un secreto" le respondió riendo. "¿y tu?"  
  
"bueno…también es un secreto" le dijo picando un ojo.  
  
"¿ya terminaron?" preguntó Heero (wow, Heero esta sociable)  
  
"si, vamos tenemos mucho por visitar" dijo Relena luego lo jalo por el brazo dirigiéndose a un enorme jardín lleno de árboles de cerezo. Todos se sentaron y se dispusieron a tomar su almuerzo bajo un gran cerezo en flor.   
  
"me encantan las flores de cerezo" dijo Catherine mirando el gran jardín.  
  
"esto es tan pacífico" dijo Relena mirando al cielo.  
  
"cierto, es muy tranquilo" dijo Heero a su lado.  
  
"¡Relena, Heero apresúrense la ceremonia va a empezar!" les gritó Hilde desde algunos metros. Luego todos estaban reunidos mirando a un par de chicas preparando té a la manera tradicional de Japón y otra tocando un instrumento parecido a una guitarra pero ella lo tocaba de una cuerda a la ves.  
  
"que interesante ¿no lo crees Zechc?" preguntó Noin sin dejar de mirar la ceremonia.  
  
"si, muy interesante" dijo Zechc el cual estaba por caerse dormido.  
  
"nunca había probado el té japonés" dijo Relena probándolo.  
  
"delicioso, solo que este es caliente" dijo Dorothy sonriendo.  
  
"bien, ahora vayamos al templo" dijo Hilde levantándose.  
  
"¿otro, para que?" preguntó Duo con cara de aburrimiento.  
  
"oh vamos, no será tan aburrido" dijo Hilde sonriendo. Al llegar al templo se dispusieron a meditar un poco.  
  
"piss..Hilde" llamaba Duo.  
  
"¿Qué sucede Duo?" preguntó ella sin abrir los ojos.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?" preguntó Duo rascándose la cabeza.  
  
"solo quédate sentado y medita sobre tu vida, ya sabes, busca tu paz interior" le respondió ella.  
  
"¿mi paz interior? ta bien lo intentare" dijo Duo cerrando los ojos pero solo resulto que le diera un calambre en le pie haciendo que cayera de espaldas.  
  
"ese Duo nunca cambiara" pensó Relena riendo por lo bajo y viendo de reojo como Hilde salía de la habitación ayudando a un aturdido Duo. "parece que Heero si está más concentrado" pensó mirando a Heero el cual estaba muy tieso y parecía muy concentrado.   
  
"oye Relena que estará pensando Heero" preguntó Dorothy a su amiga.  
  
"parece que está realmente enfocado" dijo Noin junto a sus amigas.  
  
"vamos a acercarnos a ver que pasa" dijo Zechc acercándose. Todos estaban a su lado mirándolo fijamente cuando se escuchó un ronquido eso hizo que todos se cayeran PLOP. ^^U  
  
"¿ah? ¿sucede algo?" preguntó Heero saliendo de su nube.  
  
"no Heero no pasa nada" dijo Relena con un gotanic. ^^UUU  
  
"¿y ahora a donde?" preguntó Quatre saliendo del templo.  
  
"¡no a otro templo!" dijo Duo suplicante.  
  
"tranquilo, esta ves iremos a ver las peleas de sumo" dijo Hilde sonriente.  
  
************  
  
"¡¡dale duro, sáqualo!!" gritaba Duo como un desaforado.  
  
"yo no le veo nada de gracia" dijo Noin bostezando.  
  
"oh si, la opera es más llamativa, ver gente bailando y gritando como locas" exclamó Zechc con tono irónico.  
  
"a ver según esto el sumo es un deporte de Japón el cual tiene cientos de años de antigüedad, el objetivo es sacar al oponente del circulo" explico Dorothy mirando su guía.  
  
"creo que a Duo eso no le interesa en lo más mínimo" dijo Noin mirando a Duo el cual ya estaba brincando.  
  
"¡Duo Maxwell compórtate!" dijo Hilde jalándolo por la trenza haciéndolo sentarse.   
  
"¿y ahora?" preguntó Sally saliendo del recinto.  
  
"bueno, que les parece una feria" dijo Relena sonriente.  
  
"eso se oye muy divertido" dijo Hilde emocionada con la idea.  
  
"pero no será hasta la noche" dijo Relena.  
  
"ya veo, entonces ¿Qué haremos mientras?" preguntó Hilde algo desilusionada.  
  
"oh vamos chicas, usen la cabeza estamos en Japón, iremos a ver las tiendas de aparatos de tecnología de punta" dijo Duo muy sonriente.  
  
"¿y que tiene eso de divertido?" preguntó Dorothy de brazos cruzados.  
  
"ustedes ya visitaron todos los templos de la región y nosotros tuvimos que ir. ahora les toca ustedes" dijo Zechc embozando una sonrisa.  
  
"de acuerdo" dijeron las chicas en unísono seguido de un suspiro. Ya en el centro de la ciudad, los chicos decidieron entrar a una tienda gigantesca de diseños de robots y mobile suit de construcción.  
  
"¡¡miren esto, esta genial!!" exclamó Duo mirando el nuevo diseño de herramientas para MS.  
  
"¡¡hey, un traje antigravedad!!" dijo Quatre empezando a flotar por el recinto.(que visón**)  
  
"¡¡entupida maquina, que no es jaque mate!!" se quejaba Wufei el cual estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez con un robot.  
  
"¡¡nooooo, rayos!" dijo Zechc furioso quitándose el casco de realidad virtual.  
  
"¿quieres intentarlo de nuevo?" preguntó Trowa sonriente.  
  
"¡dos de tres, pero esta ves yo escojo al wing zero!" respondió otra vez colocándose el casco.  
  
"parecen niños en una dulcería" dijo Noin la cual estaba sentada junto con las demás en una gran mesa.  
  
"hasta Heero se está divirtiendo" exclamó Relena sonriendo luego miró a Heero que estaba muy concentrado mirando los nuevos modelos de laptops.  
  
"eso si que fue entretenido" dijo Duo estirándose.  
  
"lo fue, hasta que Wufei destrozo un robot de millones" dijo Sally mirando de reojo a Wufei.  
  
"¡¡cállate mujer!!" le respondió irritado.  
  
"ya, ya, no empecemos, es de noche de seguro la feria ya esta abierta" dijo Relena interponiéndose entre los dos.  
  
"¡genial, vayamos!" dijo Hilde jalando el brazo de Duo.  
  
************  
  
"que alegre esta esto" dijo Catherine mirando a las personas que bailaban.  
  
"oye Duo me gusta aquel peluche ¿lo ganarías para mi?" le preguntó Hilde con estrellitas en los ojos.  
  
"ok, ok" dijo Duo encaminándose junto a ella hacia el puesto de juegos.  
  
"oye jovencito ¿no te gustaría ganar un premio? Solo debes atinarle a los círculos" preguntó un hombre a Heero. "toma solo dale con esto" dijo el sujeto entregándole una escopeta de agua.   
  
"no es necesario…" dijo Heero.  
  
"¿Cómo que no es nesesar….¡¡ESPERA!!" exclamó el sujeto cuando vio que sacaba un arma de no se sabe donde, luego disparo repetidamente atinándole a todos los blancos haciendo que se cayera la pared y todo ^^ U.  
  
"gane" dijo secamente guardando el arma.  
  
"s…si cr..creo" balbuceó el sujeto asomándose por debajo de la mesa, luego le entregó un oso como de su tamaño. Cuando Heero se volvió todas las personas lo estaban mirando.  
  
"¿Qué están mirando?" dijo lanzando su típica mirada, de inmediato las personas volvieron a lo que estaban.  
  
"hola chicos ¿Dónde están las chicas?" preguntó Hilde volviendo junto con Duo a donde estaban sentados los chicos.  
  
"están en aquella tienda" le señalo Heero, a su lado se encontraba el tremendo osote.  
  
"gracias, nos vemos" dijo ella corriendo a la susodicha tienda.  
  
"ya que no están las chicas ¿Qué tal si probamos el zake?" preguntó Duo sacando una botella de su chaqueta.  
  
"yo no bebo" dijo Quatre sonriente.  
  
"oh vamos, te gustara" dijo Duo con una sonrisa maligna.  
  
Después de cómo dos horas, las chicas salen animadamente solo para encontrarse con que todos y decir TODOS estaban hechos leña.  
  
"escucha hermano la canción de la alegriaaaaa" canturreaba Zechc con botella en mano.^///^  
  
"es el canto alegre que despierta un nuevo diaaaa" cantaba Trowa ^////^  
  
"ven canta, sigue soñando, sigue esperando un nuevo soooool" cantaba Duo sujetándose de un poste. ^///^  
  
"cuando los hombres volverán a ser hermanos" cantó Wufei ^////^ mientras Quatre se desmayó @///@  
  
"solo faltaba esto" murmuró Noin sonrojada porque la gente las estaba viendo.  
  
"¿Heero?" dijo Relena viendo la escena.   
  
"ssshhh" la cayó "eshtoy habansho con mi amisho" dijo tambaleándose "tu efes mi amisho, tu me enshienes" dijo mirando al oso.  
  
"estos hombres…" suspiró ella. 


	4. ¡China! la tierra del dragón

Capitulo IV  
¡China!¡La tierra del dragón!  
  
Ahora ya en China…  
  
"¡que lugar tan lindo!" exclamó Relena viendo el hotel, el cual era tipo doyo de esos que tienen aguas termales en las afueras.  
  
"bueno ya saben la rutina, vayan a sus habitaciones, mañana será un día muy largo" dijo Dorothy emocionada. Al otro día.  
  
"buenos días" dijo Relena entusiasmada.  
  
"muy buenos días" le respondió Catherine sonriente.  
  
"¿Dónde están los chicos?" preguntó Relena sentándose junto a sus amigas las cuales se encogieron en hombros.  
  
Relena suspiro resignada, "el entrenador llegara en cualquier momento y ellos no están" dijo negando con la cabeza. En eso entra Duo corriendo a una gran velocidad seguido muy de cerca por cinco personas, Quatre lo perseguía porque Duo le había echado picante a su té, Zechc porque le había teñido el pelo de morado, Trowa porque había utilizado todo su gel para el cabello en su trenza, Heero lo perseguía porque le había tirado la laptop por la ventana y Wufei simplemente porque es Wufei :p.  
  
"¡vamos chicos no se enojen!" exclamo Duo corriendo rápidamente, seguidamente se escondió detrás de Relena.  
  
"¡alto!" dijo ella levantando su mano derecha, los chicos se frenaron de golpe y cayeron uno encima de otro.  
  
"bueno Duo ¿Qué hiciste esta ves?" preguntó Hilde de brazos cruzados.  
  
"¡¡yo!! Nada, como creen" dijo él de los más indiferente.  
  
"¡Duo Maxwell!" dijo Hilde con la vena de la cien marcada en el puño.  
  
"¡Maxwell, ven aquí y pelea como hombre!" le gritó Wufei tratando de alcanzarlo ya que las chicas trataban de detener la furia de los cinco.  
  
"¡Duo, omae o korosu!" dijo Heero muy alterado.  
  
Duo se crispo y trago saliva, luego miró a Hilde con una sonrisa nerviosa. "jejeje" rió nerviosamente.  
  
"bueno chicos cálmense ya" dijo Relena mirándolos uno a uno "aun tenemos mucho viaje por delante y no es momento para que se estén matando unos a otros"  
  
Pero los chicos no estaban dispuestos a dejar las cosas así nada mas y seguían forcejeando tratando de agarrarlo.  
  
"¡ya basta ustedes 5!" ordenó Noin con tono de severidad "Quatre ve y toma un poco de agua, Trowa yo te daré de mi gel, Zechc eso se quita con agua, Heero te compraremos una nueva y Wufei cálmate de una buena vez"  
  
Los chicos captaron rápidamente el mensaje y se fueron arrastrando los pies, dejando a Duo con un grupo de chicas muy enojadas.  
  
"bueno chicas muchas gracias pero tengo que irme" dijo Duo rápidamente tratando de escapar.  
  
"¿A donde crees que vas?" dijo Hilde con una sonrisa maligna agarrándolo por la muñeca.  
  
"bueno…chicas…este…yo" balbuceaba Duo forzando una sonrisa.  
  
"tu vendrás con nosotras, no permitiremos que causes mas problemas" dijo Dorothy con su típica mirada de superioridad.  
  
"señoritas, les informo que el entrenador de artes marciales ya ha llegado" dijo un empleado del hotel.  
  
"¿artes marciales?" preguntó Duo dubitativo.  
  
"y que creías, no nos vamos a ir sin conocer este aspecto tan importante de la cultura china" dijo Catherine alegremente.  
  
"oh Dios" suspiró Duo resignado  
  
Las chicas cambiaron rápidamente sus atuendos, se pusieron unos kimonos de combate y comenzaron su entrenamiento.  
  
"señolita levante mas sus puños" le corrigió el entrenador a Dorothy observando el progreso que llevaban las chicas "hagan palejas y plactiquen los movimientos de ataque y defensa"   
  
Catherine y Noin, Sally y Dorothy y Relena y Hilde comenzaron la practica, pero en ese momento llegaron los chicos, que quedaron un poco impresionados por las habilidades de las chicas.  
  
"INJUSTICIA, porque no me avisaron que había entrenamiento" protestó Wufei inconforme.  
  
"ya cálmate Wufei, este entrenamiento es solo para chicas" trató de calmarlo Noin.  
  
"ja! Ustedes grupo de mujeres únicamente tienen miedo de enfrentarse con un verdadero guerrero" dijo Wufei con tono de superioridad.  
  
"si tienes tantas ganas de peleal polque no te enflentas a este tlío de jovencitas" dijo el maestro señalando a Hilde Relena y Sally.  
  
"nosotras aceptaremos gustosas" dijo Hilde alegremente.  
  
"Usted cree que un guerrero superior perteneciente al clan del dragón, se enfrentara a tres niñitas" exclamo Wufei señalando a las tres chicas.  
  
"jejejeje, eso significa que no quieres o no te atreves" dijo Sally burlonamente.  
  
Wufei se enfureció y un aura roja se tornó alrededor de él "ustedes se lo buscaron, bien acepto el reto, pero luego no salgan llorando" dijo colocándose en pose de batalla.  
  
"esperen un momento chicas, yo lo haré" dijo Relena colocándose frente a él también en pose de batalla.  
  
"jajaja, creo que la niña de cristal quiere intentarlo" dijo Wufei tratando de intimidarla.  
  
"para tu información estuvimos entrenando hace meses con uno de los mejores maestros de artes marciales en la colonia L5" le respondió Relena con una sonrisa confiada.  
  
"veamos que tan buena dices que eres" dijo Wufei propinándole una patada que para sorpresa de todos Relena detuvo con ambos brazos, luego ella lo golpeó en el abdomen haciendo que retrocediera algunos pasos.  
  
"es mi turno" dijo Relena dado golpes repetidamente aunque Wufei los detuvo ella le dio una patada por el lado izquierdo del tórax, después Wufei la golpeó fuertemente en el abdomen aventándola al suelo, pero ella se levantó rápidamente y cuando Wufei le iba a dar el golpe final Relena lo esquivó por poco y luego ella le dio un golpe en la cuello dejándolo inconsciente.   
  
"ahhhh..¡¿Qué paso?!" preguntó Wufei levantándose de golpe.  
  
"nada, solamente que Relena te ganó" dijo Heero tranquilamente. Wufei se puso pálido luego miró al grupo de las chicas las cuales abrazaban a Relena dando algunos saltitos.  
  
"jajajajaja a Wu-man lo venció una chica jajajajaja" se burlaba Duo dando vueltas por el suelo. XDDDDD  
  
"bueno chicos iremos a cambiarnos de ropa para salir, ahora volvemos" dijo Catherine entrando al hotel junto con las demás.  
  
"¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?" preguntó Quatre a los demás, luego todos se estaban encaminado al hotel dejando a Wufei aún en el suelo con la misma expresión de sorpresa.  
  
"¡¡IIINJUUUSTICCCCCCCIIIIIAAAAAA!!" se escuchó el grito en todo el hotel.  
  
Luego de que todos estuvieran ya listos tomaron un bus hacia la famosísima muralla china.  
  
"¡es fantástica!" exclamó Quatre tomando repetidas fotos.  
  
"la muralla china es la estructura artificial más larga del mundo" explicó Zechc leyendo un panfleto "se extiende a lo largo de más de 6.000 KM, la mayor parte de la barrera esta construida de piedras, tierra y ladrillos, fue hecha para que los nómadas del este no pudieran entrar".  
  
"se dice que se puede ver desde el espacio" dijo Trowa impasible.  
  
"me encanta la cultura china ¡vamos chicas una foto!" dijo Sally dando saltitos.  
  
"toma Duo ten mis bolsas, mi cartera y también la cámara grabadora" dijo Hilde.  
  
"pe..pero" balbuceó Duo sosteniendo todas esas cosas.  
  
"tu también Zechc" dijo Noin dándole todas sus cosas. Las demás chicas hicieron los mismo, ni Heero se salvó XD.  
  
************  
  
"¿Dónde está Duo?" preguntó Hilde algo enfadada.  
  
"no le hemos visto desde que estábamos viendo a los acróbatas" le respondió Dorothy comiendo una manzana acaramelada.  
  
"aich, ese nunca cambia" dijo Hilde con la mano en la frente.  
  
"es extraño, los chicos tampoco están" dijo Catherine mirando en todas las direcciones.  
  
"¡Hilde mira detrás de ti!" dijo Relena algo alarmada mirando algo gigantesco que se aproximaba hacia ellas. Hilde se volvió para encontrarse frente a frente a una cara de dragón.  
  
"RRRRRRRUUAAARRRRRRR" gruñó el animalote.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" gritaron las chicas con los pelos parados.  
  
"JAJAJAJAJAJA" se escucharon risas dentro del dragón, seguidamente se abrió revelando a todos los chicos cuajados de la risa.  
  
"JAJAJAJAJA NO NOS CULPEN FUE IDEA DE DUO JAJAJAJA" reía Zechc con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
"JAJAJAJA PERO USTEDES ACEPTARON JAJAJAJA" reía Duo con la manos en el abdomen.  
  
"con que muy gracioso ¿eh?" dijeron las chicas con un aura roja a su alrededor y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.  
  
"oh vamos chicas, solo era una bromita" dijo Quatre de lo más inocente.  
  
"¡Quatre no te quedes atrás!" le gritó Duo desde lejos, ya que los demás se habían dado a la fuga dejándolo solo.  
  
"¡OIGAN REGRESEN AQUÍ COBARDEEEEEES!" gritaron las chicas persiguiéndolos.  
  
Ya era de noche, y el grupo se encontraba ahora en el hotel.  
  
"aaaaaaawww, estoy muy cansada" exclamó Hilde mientras estiraba los músculos.  
  
"si, después de perseguir a los chicos por tanto tiempo…" se quejó Noin sentándose en un mueble cercano.  
  
"pero por lo menos pudimos atrapar a Quatre" dijo Dorothy riéndose por lo bajo "al pobre le tomara algún tiempo reponerse"   
  
"oigan chicas tengo una gran idea" exclamó Relena felizmente "¿Por qué no probamos las aguas termales?"   
  
"es cierto, escuche que estas aguas además de ser muy relajantes poseen propiedades medicinales" dijo Sally dirigiéndose a las chicas.  
  
************  
"aaaaaa, esta deliciosa" exclamo Dorothy entrando al agua.  
  
"esto es lo que necesitábamos luego de un día agotador" dijo Hilde colocando una pequeña toalla en su cabeza.  
  
"la luna está muy hermosa hoy" dijo Noin mirando al cielo, ella estaba sentada en el borde de la laguna junto a Sally y Catherine (no piensen mal, llevaban toallas ^^)  
  
"mañana será un día muy largo, después de todo nos toca tomar como tres vuelos diferentes para llegar a España" dijo Relena dando un suspiro.   
  
Ahora con lo chicos ^^  
  
"que día el de hoy" se quejó Zechc mirando el techo aburrido.  
  
"no sabemos que esperar de ellas" dijo Heero mirando sus piernas.  
  
"HOLA chicos como la están pasando" dijo Duo alegremente mirando al grupo de chicos que le dirigían miradas asesinas ****  
  
"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Wufei de mal talante.  
  
"jejeje, bueno, chicos, no les gustaría ir a las aguas termales, son muy relajantes" dijo Duo un poco nervioso ^^UUUUU  
  
"¿Qué tramas?" preguntó Heero como leyéndole el pensamiento  
  
"¿yo?, nada, nada, lo que pasa es que las chicas se dirigieron a tomar un baño y pensé que nosotros también teníamos derecho de relajarnos un rato" dijo aparentando inocencia "además Quatre necesita reponerse de su estado de shock momentáneo" dijo señalando a un Quatre sentado en un rinconcito murmurando cosas sin sentido.  
  
"estoy de acuerdo, pero tu vienes con nosotros" dijo Trowa dirigiéndole una extraña mirada.  
  
"no te preocupes Tro, no me lo perderé por nada del mundo" esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro y una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro.  
  
Y mientras los chicos se preparaban para dirigirse a los baños, Duo rápidamente se adelantó, con la escusa de que había dejado la llave en el Lobby.   
  
"jejejeje, esto se va a poner bueno" rió Duo mientras cambiaba los letreros de las lagunas "muajajajaja" se escuchó una risa malévola.  
  
"¿Dónde está Duo?" preguntó Trowa mirando alrededor de los cambiadores.  
  
"dijo que no demoraría" respondió Quatre ya un poco más calmado.  
  
"de seguro está haciendo una de sus tontas jugarretas" exclamó Wufei cerrando el locker.  
  
"ya estoy preparado" dijo Heero cargando su arma.   
  
Todos lo miraron con un gotanic ^^U, y luego se dirigieron a la laguna, le echaron un rápido vistazo a los letreros y entraron por la que decía "hombres"  
  
"yo creo que la mejor forma es qu.." Quatre no pudo terminar la oración porque frente a ellos estaban las chicas y parecía que no se habían percatado de su presencia. O////o  
  
"que diablos…" Heero no podía articular palabra y su rostro tomó color repentinamente.  
  
"c..creo que mejor nos vamos" dijo Quatre ^/////^ , los demás solo asintieron ya que estaban en shock momentáneo •/////•  
  
En ese momento las chicas se percataron de los chicos, y sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, y nadie decía nada solo se miraban los unos a los otros petrificados, hubo un silencio…  
  
"IIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" gritaron Dorothy y Hilde escondiéndose debajo del agua.  
  
"¡¡PERVERTIDOS, VAYANSÉ AHOOOORAAAA!!" gritaban las chicas mientras les tiraban todo lo que tenían al alcance de sus manos, ellos salieron a la carrera dando traspiés y tratando de esquivar los objetos que lanzaban, no se detuvieron hasta que estaban lo suficientemente lejos.  
  
"que…demonios fue…eso" exclamó agitadamente Heero completamente rojo  
  
"diablos ¿pero quien hizo esto?" preguntó Zechc ya afuera del recinto.  
  
"y quien más va ser ¡¡Maxwell!!" gritó Wufei el cual seguía sonrojado.  
  
"¿mande?" Duo salió de la nada sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
"¡¿en que estabas pensando?!" le gritó Heero fuera de si.  
  
"oye Heero, y me vas a decir que no te gustó" le dijo Duo con algo de sorna.  
  
"¡omae o korosu!" exclamó Heero.  
  
"¿Heero? ¡¡Heero espera que vas a haceeeeer!!" y nuevamente iniciaron las rutinarias persecuciones u_uU 


	5. ¡España! y olé

Capitulo V  
¡España! Y olé  
  
"esto es simplemente increíble" murmuró Dorothy entre dientes. T_T  
  
"¿Cómo fue que pasó?" preguntó Noin con expresión de fastidio T_T  
  
"¡¡COMO ES QUE NADIE TRAJO UN DICCONARIO PARA HABLAR ESPAÑOL!!" gritó Hilde eufórica. o  
  
"ya llevamos tres horas aquí y nada" dijo Sally bostezando.   
  
"y los chicos no logran hacer entender al taxista" dijo Relena aburrida.  
  
"¡chicos, ya encontré un diccionario!" dijo Quatre con un libro en las manos titulado español para tontos. XD  
  
"¡en serio!, Quatre estás como caído del cielo ¡ahora muévete y habla con ese taxista!" ordenó Dorothy desesperada.  
  
"disculpe señor, ¿poder llevarnos al hotel Maron ahora?" preguntó Quatre leyendo el libro.  
  
"¡¿a un motel?!" Dijo el chofer mirando a los chicos y luego a las chicas y una sonrisa lujuriosa se le dibujó en el rostro "ahora entiendo"  
  
"¿Por qué nos mira así?" preguntó Heero levantando una ceja.  
  
"jejejeje…por nada, nada" dijo Quatre algo sonrojado "llevarnos al hotel maron, usted entender el hoooooteeeeel maaaaarooooon".  
  
"aahhh, pues lo hubieran dicho antes súbanse" dijo el sujeto sonriente. Luego de haber tarzaneado como una hora con el recepcionista todos estaban ya en sus habitaciones, planeando la salida del siguiente día.  
  
************  
  
"¡¡vamos chicos, que nos perderemos del baile!!" les gritó Catherine desde la entrada del recinto.  
  
"si, ya vamos" le respondió Trowa "no puedo creer que nos vayan a obligar a ver un estúpido baile".  
  
"¡mujeres! Es en lo único que piensas" exclamó Wufei cruzado de brazos.  
  
"han estado bailando lo mismo por más de dos horas" murmuró Heero aburrido.  
  
"oh vamos, mira el flamenco como una arte" le dijo Relena sonriente.  
  
"valla que divertido" dijo con el mismo tono de aburrimiento.  
  
"hmrr.." gruñó ella tipo Marge Simpson.  
  
"Duo deja de moverte tanto que no me dejas ver" dijo Hilde enfadosa.  
  
"no puedo estar cómodo" dijo Duo con expresión de angustia.  
  
"solo siéntate bien y estate quietecito" le dijo ella.  
  
"ese es el problema, es que se me durmió el trasero" protestó.  
  
"hay Duo no tienes remedio" dijo ella volviendo su atención al baile.  
  
************  
"¡aleluya, aire fresco!" dijo Duo dando saltitos de felicidad.  
  
"no es para tanto solo estuvimos unas cuatro horas" dijo Sally tranquilamente.  
  
"¿y te parece poco?" espectó Trowa.  
  
"ya es la hora de almorzar, cuando veníamos vi un restaurante muy lindo en la esquina ¿Qué les parece comer allí?" preguntó Catherine.  
  
"excelente idea, vamos" dijo Noin encaminándose con los demás.  
  
"yumi, se ve delicioso" dijo Relena comiendo.  
  
"la paella es un plato típico de aquí, generalmente está hecho con arroz amarrillo y diferentes tipos de calamares" dijo Dorothy.  
  
"¡Duo espera toma un vaso de agua!" dijo Hilde alarmada viendo como se estaba ahogando su amigo con la comida "¡no funciona, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?!" decía mientras Duo se ponía más azul.  
  
"yo me encargo" dijo Heero tomando cartas en el asunto, luego utilizó una maniobra de primeros auxilios haciendo que escupiera una espina de pescado.  
  
"¡iack!" dijeron las chicas en unísono.  
  
"¿Qué ese ruido?" preguntó Quatre., seguidamente un grupo de personas les pasaron por al lado seguidas de unas gran manada de toros  
  
"¡¡pero que barbaridad, es muy peligroso!!" exclamó Relena alarmada.  
  
"tranquila, es una tradición que lleva años, es la famosa feria de san Fermín" dijo Hilde sonriente "Duo ¿no te gustaría participar? ¿Duo?" preguntó ella buscándolo con la mirada.  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIJJAAAAAAAAAA" se escuchó el grito de Duo en la lejanía.^o^  
  
"señor, dame paciencia" murmuró Hilde seguidamente se levantó en busca de su amigo.  
  
"será mejor que la ayudemos, no vaya a ser que se encuentre con esos animales" dijo Noin dejando el dinero en la mesa.  
  
"¿Dónde se habrá metido?" preguntó Sally caminado junto a sus amigos.  
  
"no lo se ¿tu que crees Heero? ¿Heero?" Relena se percató que Heero no estaba. "hay no solo faltaba esto" -_-U  
  
"demonios por culpa de ese baka estoy perdido" pensó Heero doblando una esquina.  
"ese ruido me parece familiar" pensó y luego se giró para encontrarse con una manada de toros. O_OU "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"  
  
"¿sucede algo Relena?" le preguntó su hermano.  
  
"no nada solo me pareció escuchar algo" respondió ella mirado al cielo confundida.  
  
"¡¡DUO CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE TE MATAREEEEE!!" gritaba Heero corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y con la cara toda azul. "aquí estaré a salvo" pensó Heero entrando por una gran puerta con una estrella dorada y un letrero que decía en grande MATADOR, pero cuando eres perseguido por cuarenta toros furibundos no te das cuenta de pequeñeces.   
  
"épa señor matador ¿esta listo?" preguntó la voz de un joven detrás de la puerta. "vamos a entrar" dijo el joven entrando junto con cinco corpulentos hombres.  
  
"que es lo que intentan hacer" dijo Heero viendo que lo rodeaban.  
  
"miren ya salió el torero" exclamó Catherine emocionada.  
  
"¿Qué no es ese Heero?" exclamó Sally mirando al matador.  
  
"no como crees…¡ES CIERTO!" dijo Relena sin podérselo creer.  
  
"hey Heero, linda ropa JAJAJAJAJA" se burló Duo.  
  
"no es gracioso" dijo Heero furioso y todo como tomate tapándose con la capa roja. ò///ó  
  
"¡¡Heero cuidado!!" dijo Relena alarmada.  
  
"oh no…" murmuró Heero crispado con la cara azul buscando su arma pero no estaba O_oU.  
  
"¡¡OOOOOOOOLEEEEEEEEE!!" gritó la muchedumbre.  
  
"¡¡corre Heero, corre!!" le gritaba Relena desde las gradas.  
  
"¡¡estoy corriendo, estoy corriendo!!" exclamaba Heero corriendo por toda la plaza perseguido por el torote y con dos cascadas en los ojos.  
  
"¡¡toma Heero!!" gritó Relena lanzándole una capa roja (de donde la habrá sacado )  
  
"¡¡esto no me sirve, dame otra cosa!!" gritó él sin dejar de correr.  
  
"¡¡toma!!" gritó tirándole una espada.  
  
"¡¡no, no, otra cosa!!" gritó.  
  
"¡¡ahí te va!!" gritó.  
  
"no, no me sir… oye que te crees ni que le fuera a pedirle noviazgo" dijo mirando la rosa.  
  
"es que no pude evitarlo" respondió riéndose un poco ^////^  
  
"JAJAJAJA oye Heero cuidado con el toro" dijo Duo sonriente.  
  
"EEEPS…" dijo Heero escondiéndose detrás de una barrera de seguridad. "¿Dónde esta?"  
  
"se fue hace como media hora" dijo Quatre tomando una foto.  
  
"que…¡QUE!" dijo Heero molesto. "¿Por qué diablos no me dijeron nada?"   
  
"hay tu sabes que esto no se ve todos los días" dijo Duo más sonriente.  
  
"¡Relena!" exclamó Heero buscando apoyo.  
  
"jejejeje bue….el tiene razón, además te ves tan lindo en esa malla" dijo ella aguantando la risa.  
  
"con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos" murmuró algo sonrojado.  
  
"no te enfades, mira ahí tienes otro toro para jugar" dijo Wufei tranquilamente.  
  
"AAAAAAHH" Heero ni siquiera se volteó a ver si era cierto, salió corriendo atravesando la pared de la plaza dejando una estela de polvo detrás.  
  
"¡¡Wufei!!" le reclamó Sally.  
  
"¡¡Heero vuelve aquí!!" le gritó Relena, Los chicos salieron de la plaza en busca de Heero que corrió despavorido   
  
"tranquilízate, ya pasó" le dijo Relena a Heero el cual fue encontrado a dos kilómetros de la ciudad.  
  
"¿Qué les parece ir a esa tienda de recuerdos?" preguntó Dorothy sonriendo.   
  
"Heero esperame aquí" dijo dejándolo en una banquita.  
  
"toros, no más toros, los odio, los odio" murmuraba mientras se mecía de un lado a otro.  
  
"¿estará bien?" le susurró Noin a Relena.  
  
"ya se le pasará" dijo ^^U  
  
"¡oye Hee-chan! ¿quieres comer maní?" le preguntó Duo dándole una latita, pero cuando la abrió salió un minitoro en un resorte el cual lo golpeó suavemente en la cara.  
  
"JAJAJAJA" rió Duo XDDD.  
  
"……." Heero estaba inconsciente con un tic en la boca @_@  
  
"¡¡Duo Maxwell!" le reprendió Hilde dándole un totazo en la cabeza.  
  
"¡yo también!" dijo Wufei dándole otro totazo.  
  
"¡hey!" exclamó Duo sobándose la cabeza.  
  
"será mejor volver al hotel" dijo Relena con un gotanic levantando a Heero aun aturdido. 


	6. ¡Suiza! loreleíuuuuuuu

Capitulo VI  
¡Suiza! Loreleiíuuuuu  
  
Los chicos estaban en un hotel de cabañas en los alpes suizos y como todos los días era un día nevado, perfecto para probar los deportes de nieve, lo cual resultaba muy atrayente para algunos.  
  
"es un día precioso, ya quiero salir" exclamó Noin muy emocionada mirando por una de las ventanas del hotel.  
  
"es cierto, pero aquí falta gente" dijo Sally mirando a los presentes.  
  
"¡buenos días!" saludó Duo alegremente, mientras que Trowa solo asintió.  
  
"muy buenos días querido hermano" dijo Relena sonriendo y luego hecho un vistazo detrás de sus espaldas buscando a los que faltaba.  
  
"¿Dónde están Quatre, Heero y Wufei?" preguntó Dorothy también buscándolos con la mirada.  
  
"están en la chimenea" respondió Trowa señalando a un rincón del hotel.  
  
"yo no los veo" dijo Catherine mirando en esa dirección.  
  
"son esos bultos que están allí" dijo Duo reprimiendo una sonrisa y señalando tres bultitos uno al lado del otro frente a la chimenea.  
  
"¿pero que les pasa?" exclamó Noin acercándose junto con los demás para observar mejor la situación.  
  
"………" fue la única respuesta que obtuvieron del montón de ropa, del cual se veían difícilmente tres pares de ojos.  
  
"veo que ustedes no están acostumbrados al frío pero quedándose allí no disfrutaran nada" dijo Relena mirando a los bultitos tiritar.  
  
"¡vamos salgan de ahí de una buena ves!" dijo Hilde acercándose a ellos quienes retrocedieron hacia atrás.  
  
"yo me encargo" dijo Duo sonriendo malignamente y arremangándose.  
  
Sintiendo avecinarse el peligro los tres bultitos recurrieron a maniobras de escape, pero como tenían tanto trapo encima cayeron pesadamente al suelo rodando un poco, quedando totalmente vulnerables en las garras de Duo. O_oU  
Seguidamente desde la puerta del hotel salieron rodando tres sacos de ropas escuchándose una risa maniática proveniente del lobby.  
  
"que bien, esto está lleno de turistas" exclamó Hilde emocionada sujetando un par de esquíes.  
  
"¿y que esperamos? ¡andando!" exclamó Relena corriendo por la nieve.  
  
"chicos, nosotras estaremos en la pista para principiantes" les informó Sally mirándolos a la cara "nos veremos en la cabaña dentro de tres horas"  
  
"si, si chicas, vallan a su pista de conejito" dijo Duo haciendo un ademán con la mano "nosotros, como hombres que somos usaremos la pista del dios de la muerte" dijo orgullosamente golpeándose el pecho.  
  
"solo procuren no meterse en problemas" dijeron las chicas alejándose en la distancia.  
  
"¿están listos para divertirse?" exclamó Duo emocionado alzando un puño al aire en dirección a la montaña más alta de todas, cuya cumbre se veía amenazadoramente oscura y en ese momento se vio un par de esquiadores caer precipitadamente al suelo.  
  
"vamos chicos" dijo Duo encaminándose hacia la pista pero en ese momento se percató de que solo lo seguía Trowa y Zechc.  
  
"que demonios…." Exclamó Duo molesto mirando como sus compañeros trataban de escapar "vengan acá ustedes tres demuestren su hombría" dijo plantándose enfrente.  
  
Quatre estaba de todos colores con una mirada de pánico, Heero solo temblaba de arriba abajo pensando en "chimeneas" y Wufei pensaba en otra posibilidad de sobrepasar su machismo natural.  
  
"oh vamos ¿Qué son ustedes hombres o ratas?" dijo Duo saboreando la victoria.  
  
"déjanos meditar un poco más" dijo Quatre forzando una sonrisa.  
  
"Heero ¿no aceptarás esta misión?" preguntó Duo sonriendo estrechando los ojos.  
  
Entre el montón de ropas en que se asomaban un par de ojos color azul cobalto se pudo entender la famosa frase "misión aceptada". Todos se encaminaron a los teleféricos y llegaron a la cima de la montaña. Caminaron hacia donde se podía visualizar el descenso de la vertiginosa pista, no terminaron de llegar cuando uno de los bultitos que caminaban con andar de pingüino se regresó apurando en paso.  
  
"¡Wufei! Cobardeeeee" vocifero Duo señalando directamente hacía el punto que se alejaba.  
  
"yo no estoy loco como tu" murmuró Wufei abordando un cubículo del teleférico.  
  
"hembrita" susurró Duo dándose la vuelta y encarando a los otros cuatro chicos que lo miraban fijamente.  
  
"nos vemos abajo" dijo Zechc lanzándose por la ladera seguido por Trowa, dejando a los otros tres anonadados.  
  
"sigues tu Quatre" dijo Duo sonriéndole ampliamente ^^  
  
"yo…eeer..yo" balbuceaba Quatre tratando de articular palabra, cuando los bañó una brisa fría "Achuuuuu" se empezó a mover un poco hacia atrás, un poco más, más, más… "AAAAAHH"   
  
El grito de Quatre se escuchó bajar por toda la montaña y se detuvo con un fuerte "PLAFFFF"  
  
"Ouch, eso debió dolerle" dijo Duo con expresión de dolor.  
  
"…….." Heero observaba trabajar al equipo de rescate en el lugar donde se estrello Quatre, su rostro se empezaba a notar azul.  
  
"bueno hombre te deseo suerte" dijo Duo dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda empujándolo a la pista.  
  
"AAAHH" gritó Heero bajando por la montaña agitando los brazos rápidamente como el aleteo de un ave.  
  
"creo que no estaba preparado" dijo Duo observando los palos de esquíes que había dejado en la nieve. "esto no me lo puedo perder" dijo sonriendo y bajando por la pendiente.  
  
Mientras en otro lugar….  
  
"ah, me hace recordar a mi mismo" dijo Wufei tomando aire e hinchándose de orgullo, mientras contemplaba la escultura de hielo que destellaba con los rayos del sol, la cual tenía forma de su gundam Altron adaptando una pose exageradamente heroica. En ese momento dirigió su mirada a la montaña.  
  
"pero que diablos es eso" dijo dirigiendo una mirada escrutadora a dos puntos que bajaban velozmente por la ladera. Cuando comprendió la situación el pánico se apoderó de él.  
  
"no, no, no, no, aléjense de aquí" gritaba como un desaforado agitando sus manos apresuradamente frente a él "¡Yui no te atrevas, noooooo!"  
  
Heero se percató de Wufei, quien de manera desesperada le indicaba con los brazos que se desviara hacia la derecha, se dio cuenta del peligro que representaba el estrellarse de lleno con una estatua de hielo sólido de dos metros de altura, y haciendo uso de otras de sus famosas frases "I will survive" logró desviarse torpemente hacia un lado perdiendo uno de los esquíes y pasando como una bala agitándole un poco el pelo a Wufei, quien suspiro aliviado.  
  
"¡Cuidadooooo!" se oyó otro grito en la distancia y cuando Wufei se dio vuelta pudo ver a Duo que se acercaba velozmente.  
  
"¡noooooo teeeeee aaaaaatreeeeeevaaaaz!" gritó como en cámara lenta sirviendo como muro protector a la escultura.  
  
"¡aaaaaaquiiiiiiiii voooooyyyyy!" gritó Duo embozando una sonrisa pegando un salto, aferrándose a su tabla y dando vueltas de 360º pasando sobre la cabeza de Wufei quien lo miraba estupefacto y tratando de saltar la escultura, pero su intento fue fallido ya que termino cortándole la cabeza a la estatua de cuajo arrojándola a unos metros de distancia.  
  
"¡¡MAAAXWEEEEL!!" gritó Wufei rojo de la furia, pero en la confusión dio un traspiés y cayó de lleno en la estatua haciéndola añicos "¡INJUSTUICIAAAA!"  
  
Un poco más allá se encontraba el bueno de Quatre tomando felizmente una tasa de chocolate caliente admirando el paisaje montañoso.  
  
"¡¡chicos por aquí!!" gritó Quatre desviando su mirada hacia dos figuras que se acercaba, en ese momento la cabeza de la escultura de Altron cayó directamente en las manos de Quatre sustituyendo la taza de chocolate sin que él se percatara.  
  
"Quatre ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Trowa impasible.  
  
"estoy esperando a que loa chicos bajan de la montaña" dijo sonriendo y cuando volvió la pista su vista a donde se suponía que estaba la taza se encontró con la cabeza de hielo "Sand…rock"• emitió un chillido ahogado para luego desmayarse XDDDD.  
  
Trowa y Zechc se lo quedaron viendo un rato tirado en la nieve.  
  
"¿chocolate caliente?" preguntó Zechc de lo más indiferente ante tal escena.  
  
"si" dijo Trowa simplemente. Ambos rodearon al aturdido Quatre y entraron directamente en la cabaña.  
  
Las chicas se encontraban divirtiéndose de lo lindo en la nieve.  
  
"¿Qué estarán haciendo los chicos en este momento?" exclamó Catherine sentándose al lado de Dorothy.  
  
"de seguro la están pasando bien" dijo Relena frenándose con los esquíes frente a ellas.  
  
En ese momento una mancha borrosa de color negro pasó como un bólido detrás de Relena emitiendo un rápido sonido que parecía ser algo como "¡ayuda!"  
  
"¿uh?" Relena se volteó buscando la fuente del extraño ruido "¿no escucharon algo?" preguntó extrañada al grupo de chicas.  
  
"¿ese no era Heero?" preguntó Noin que acababa de llegar esquiando.  
  
El grupo se quedó en silencio, meditando la idea "¡NAH!" exclamaron todas a la vez descartando la idea rápidamente. En ese momento una segunda mancha de color rojo pasó rápidamente y se escuchó un aullido "¡YAHOOOOO!"  
  
"¿Duo?" exclamaron todas mirando en dirección en la que se había alejado.  
  
"huelo problemas" dijo Relena estrechando los ojos mirando el rastro de los chicos.  
  
"será mejor que vallamos a la cabaña" dijo Catherine algo preocupada.  
  
Las chicas comenzaron su recorrido hacia la cabaña, pero en el camino se encontraron con un abultado de ropa semienterrado en la nieve.  
  
"esto no puede ser" exclamó Dorothy incrédula mirando lo que parecía ser Quatre.  
  
"¿pero que han estado haciendo estos hombres?" dijo Noin algo molesta.  
  
"será mejor llevarlo a la cabaña" dijo Hilde y entre todas las chicas se las arreglaron para llevar a Quatre hasta en interior de la cabaña.  
  
"¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes aquí?" exclamó Catherine mirando a Trowa y a un Zechc muy tranquilos tomando chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea.  
  
"estamos tomando chocolate caliente" dijo Trowa tranquilamente.  
  
"eso ya lo sabemos, a lo que me refiero es porque no ayudaron al pobre de Quatre" vociferó Sally señalando a una especie de estatua petrificada junto al fuego y la cual Dorothy zarandeaba.  
  
"es que no lo vimos" dijo Zechc aparentando indiferencia.  
  
"¡por dios, si estaba frente a la puerta!" exclamó Noin indignada. Zechc y Trowa solo se encogieron de hombros.  
  
"esto es increíble" suspiraron las chicas.  
  
En ese momento la puerta de la cabaña se abrió de golpe revelando la figura de Wufei a punto de estallar.  
  
"¡DONDE ESTÁN, DIGANMELO!" vociferó Wufei casi en un ladrido.  
  
" ya cálmate, y dinos que te pasa esta ves" dijo Sally caminado hacia la puerta.  
  
"¡¡Yui y Maxwell, ellos destruyeron al guerrero Nataku!! ¡ME LAS PAGARAN!" exclamó buscándolos con la mirada.  
  
"ellos no están aquí, tranquilízate ya" dijo Noin acercándose.  
  
"¡miren lo que quedó de él!" dijo mostrando un gran pedazo de hielo que se derretía en su mano.  
  
"ya, ya, ven y calientate junto al fuego" dijo Dorothy restando importancia al asunto y sentándolo junto a la chimenea con una taza de chocolate en la mano.  
  
"lo mejor será ir por los otros" dijo Noin agarrando su abrigo.  
  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró un guardabosques.  
  
"¿alguien de aquí conoce a un par de chicos que responden al nombre de Heero Yui y Duo Maxwell?" preguntó desde la puerta.  
  
El singular grupo levantó lentamente las manos con algo de culpabilidad. El oficial se los quedó mirando un rato y luego se asomó hacia fuera haciendo una especie de señal con la mano, seguidamente entraron cuatro individuos de la fuerza de rescate llevando consigo un par de camillas.  
  
"¡¿pero que les paso?!" preguntaron las chicas al unísono. Heero entre el montón de mantas no dejaba de lanzarle a Duo miradas asesinas de intenso odio. (si las miradas mataran ^^U)  
  
"verán, fue una situación extraña, este par de chicos bajaron velozmente por la ladera prohibida para esquiadores inexpertos, perdieron el control y terminaron en medio de la pista de patinaje que era hielo delgado, lo demás se sobreentiende" explicó el oficial mientras se limpiaba sus gafas.  
  
Hubo un suspiro colectivo. -_-U  
  
"Heero, tranquilízate ya pronto estarás bien" dijo Relena sentándose a su lado toda alarmada.  
  
Heero señalaba frenéticamente su mochila que estaba en una esquina.  
  
"¿uh? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Relena sin entender las extrañas señas.  
  
Heero señalaba frenéticamente en la misma dirección mientras Duo trataba de escapar.  
  
"¡ah! Ya entiendo quieres tu mochila" dijo Relena alcanzándole la mochila. Lentamente Heero buscó en las profundidades de su bolso, para luego sacar su arma y apuntar con ella a Duo quien aun trataba de huir a la desesperada.  
  
"¡¡SUTE!!" exclamó Relena dándole un fuerte manotazo haciendo que soltara el arma "¡¿Qué te he dicho de portar armas en lugares públicos Heero Yui?!"   
  
Heero empezó a murmurar todas las groserías existentes en el universo y de vez en cuando se le entendía la palabra "Duo"  
  
"este si que fue un día agitado" dijo Trowa.  
  
"pero igual, fue divertido" respondió Zechc mirando la escena ya común para todos. 


	7. Africa la indomable

Capitulo VII  
¡Africa, la indomable!  
  
"¿Qué se supone que es esto?" preguntó Noin perpleja.  
  
"yo no pienso dormir aquí" dijo Dorothy de mal talante.  
  
"OH vamos chicas, es lo único que conseguimos en esta zona y en tan poco tiempo" dijo Quatre sonriendo.  
  
"además no está tan mal" dijo Duo probando una de las camas, la cual se cayó provocando una nube de polvo.  
  
"¿decías?" exclamó Hilde de brazos cruzados. T_T  
  
"eer…bueno, será mejor que veamos nuestra habitación" dijo Zechc empujando a los chicos fuera de la habitación. ^^U  
  
Ya en la habitación de los chicos…..  
  
"por lo menos la nuestra no tiene hoyos en el techo" dijo Duo forzando una sonrisa.  
  
"……" fue la respuesta que obtuvo de todos   
  
"¡¡AAAAHHH!!" se escuchó un grito proveniente de la habitación de las chicas.  
  
"¡¡¿QUE PASA?!!" preguntaron todos los chicos entrando frenéticamente en la susodicha habitación.  
  
"¡cucaracha, cucaracha, CUCARACHAAA!" gritaron las chicas que se encontraban encaramadas como podían sobre una de las camas, mientras una manchita negra correteaba por el suelo.  
  
"vamos chicas, no m dirán que le tienen miedo" exclamó Duo burlándose.  
  
"¡solo cállate y mátala!" vociferaron las chicas.  
  
"pero si es solo una criatura de Alá" dijo Quatre en defensa.  
  
"ustedes no saben cuanto temor le puede llegar a tener una chica a esas cosas repugnantes" dijo Relena mirando fijamente al insecto.  
  
"¡si! Son tan…redondas, brillantes y todas esas patas" dijo Sally con una expresión de intenso odio.  
  
"¡acaben con ella ahoraaaa!" gritaron todas las chicas en unísono.  
  
Instintivamente Heero tomó su arma y ¡bang, bang, bang! Disparó dejando tres hoyos en el suelo mientras la cucaracha seguía corriendo.  
  
"ya entiendo cuando dicen que las cucarachas serán las únicas en sobrevivir a un desastre nuclear, si nisiquiera Heero puede con ella" dijo Noin mirando los esfuerzos que hacia el susodicho para acabar con el insecto.  
  
En ese momento la cucaracha abrió sus alas, volando en dirección de las chicas, quienes se pusieron completamente azules y corrieron hacia la puerta como una estampida de animales arrollando a los chicos por el camino. Inmediatamente seis cabezas se asomaron por el marco de la puerta, viendo alteradas el interior de la habitación.  
  
"¡¿Dónde esta?!" preguntaron las chicas en unísono.  
  
"¡miren a mi nueva amiga!" dijo Quatre alegremente sobando con el dedo índice a la cucaracha que tenía entre sus manos "la llamare chispita"  
  
"¡aléjate de aquí!" gritaron las chicas alejándose de Quatre, mientras que los chicos exclamaban estupefactos "¡¿chispita?!"   
  
"¡quédate quieta!" vociferó Duo mientras corría desesperadamente con un gran palo en la mano en pos de aplastar la cucaracha.  
  
"¡NO! Chispita vuela, sé libre" exclamó Quatre alarmado al ver las intenciones de Duo y soltó la cucaracha que se fue a posar en la cabeza de Heero el cual ni se inmutó.  
  
"no te muevas Heero, ya la vi" gritó Duo corriendo en direcciones a Heero y balanceando el palo como un bate de baseball.  
  
"¿uh?" Heero observó sin entender la expresión de concentración en el rostro de Duo.  
  
¡PAFF! Duo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza de Heero sin lograr matar al insecto y dejando a Heero aturdido @_@  
  
"¡¿es que esa cosa es de gundamiun?, matenla de una buena vez!" gritó Dorothy desde otra habitación.  
  
"¡escapa chispita escapa!" gritaba Quatre mientras perseguía a Duo quien seguía con sus intentos de aplastarla.  
  
¡PLAF! Trowa aplastó a "chispita" con la mano para luego limpiársela tranquilamente con el pantalón.  
  
"IIIIUUUKK" fue el único sonido que emitieron las chicas.  
  
Después del funeral de chispita alquilaron un par de jeeps y se dirigieron a la sabana africana. Su primera parada fue cuando las chicas divisaron un bebé elefante.  
  
"haaaayyy, es taaaaan lindo" suspiraron las chicas rodeadas de coranzositos.  
  
"¡mujeres! Es solo un estupido animal narizón" protesto Wufei.  
  
De repente justo detrás de Wufei apareció la mamá del bebé elefante, la cual no estaba muy satisfecha con el comentario discriminativo.  
  
"¡OH NO!" exclamaron todos a la ves. O_OU  
  
"¡CORRAAAAN!" gritó Zechc, y todos se apresuraron a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos. o  
  
La elefante se movió lentamente hasta quedar frente a los jeeps, seguidamente se levantó en dos patas y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre los automóviles destrozándolos completamente, regando piezas por todos lados ante la mirada estupefacta del grupo.  
  
"……." Nadie podía articular palabra cuando vieron pasar frente a ellos una de las llantas de uno de los jeeps.  
  
"¡WUFEI TODO ES TU CULPA!" gritó Sally molesta.  
  
"¡CALLATE MUJER!" gritó Wufei sentándose en el suelo de brazos cruzados.  
  
"¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?" preguntó Relena también sentándose.  
  
"lo único que nos queda es caminar" dijo Trowa impasible.  
  
"son como veinte kilómetros, así que debemos partir ahora para que no nos agarre la noche" dijo Zechc mirando al horizonte.  
  
El grupo comenzó su travesía en plena sabana y en su camino divisaron una gran montaña.  
  
"¡miren es el monte Kilimanjaro!" dijo Noin emocionada.  
  
"si, es la montaña más grande de Africa y uno de los volcanes extintos más importantes del mundo" explicó Quatre sacando una fotografía.  
  
"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Hilde mirando a un par de ojos brillantes en la espesura.  
  
"es un león" respondió Catherine tranquilamente.  
  
"¡UN LEON!" exclamaron todos cuando lo vieron salir.  
  
"¡CORRAAAAAN!" gritó nuevamente Zechc y todos salieron como un rayo hacia el árbol más cercano.  
  
"¡chu, chu, veteeeee!" le decían las chicas mientras algunas le tiraban ramitas y todo lo que tenían en la mano.  
  
"tranquila, ya se aburrirá" dijo Zechc tranquilamente.  
  
Pero el León no se aburrió y se quedó sentado debajo del árbol toda la santa tarde, hasta que anocheció.  
  
"in the jungle, the mighty jungle. The lion sleeps tonight" canturreó Duo por más de dos horas.  
  
"¡¡MAXWEL YA CIERRA LA BOCA!!" gritó Wufei furioso.  
  
"¡tu no me mandas!" exclamó Duo molesto.  
  
"¡miren se está moviendo!" dijo Quatre emocionado mirando al animal.  
  
El León bostezó abiertamente mostrando todos sus colmillos y dando a entender que se iba a echar un buen sueñito.  
  
"¡OH NO! No pienso quedarme toda la noche en este pedazo de tronco" protestó Dorothy inconforme.  
  
"Heero ¿Por qué no usas tu arma para ahuyentarlo?" propuso Relena.  
  
Heero miró hacia abajo y los demás lo imitaron, cuando vieron ver el arma debajo de la pata derecha del animal.  
  
"Heero…" suspiraron todos.  
  
"¡ve por ella hombre!" dijo Duo, pero Heero negó con la cabeza.  
  
"¡tu vas a porque si!" exclamó Duo golpeándolo con el pie en la cabeza para que se soltara de la rama.  
  
Heero perdió estabilidad y se sujetó del pié de Duo.  
  
"si yo muero tu vienes conmigo" murmuró Heero con su ya conocida mirada asesina y halándolo fuertemente por el pié.  
  
"¡NO! Suéltame y ve por tu arma" gritaba Duo mientras sacudía el pié.  
  
"¡todos ustedes son pilotos Gundams y no pueden con un simple gatito!" exclamaron las chicas indignadas.  
  
En ese momento todos los chicos miraron a otro lado aparentado indiferencia.  
  
"¡Trowa, tu ya sabes que hacer!" dijo Catherine mirando a su hermano.  
  
Con un asentimiento Trowa saltó del árbol con un movimiento acrobático y aterrizó al lado del león, quien despertó de su profundo sueño explotándosele su burbuja. Trowa lo miró fijamente unos segundos y luego le acarició el cuello como si nada. Al cabo de unos minutos se marchó tranquilamente.  
  
¡PLOP! Todos se cayeron del árbol de la impresión.  
  
"¡¿me puedes decir porque rayos no habías hecho eso antes?!" gritó Wufei levantándose de golpe.  
  
"fue divertido verlos en esa situación" respondió Trowa sin asomo de sonrisa.  
  
"sádico" murmuró Duo algo molesto, Trowa sonrió ante el comentario.  
  
"y ahora si ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Quatre mirando al cielo que estaba completamente oscuro.  
  
"no puedo creer que estemos perdidos en pleno continente africano" exclamó Sally dando una patada al suelo.  
  
De repente llegaron un grupo de aborígenes de no se sabe donde rodeándolos por completo.  
  
"¡hay dios ¿y ahora?!" exclamaron Noin y Catherine.  
  
"¡CANIVALES, CANIVALEEEES!" gritó Duo escondiéndose detrás de Hilde.  
  
"¡CAZADORES DE CABEZAS!" exclamó Quatre escondiéndose detrás de Duo.  
  
"¡USTEDES, PAR DE GALLINAS, SALGAN DE AHÍ!" gritó Hilde furiosa.  
  
"creo que quieren que los sigamos, no se ven tan salvajes" dijo Relena analizando las señas que hacía uno de los aborígenes.  
  
"no tenemos muchas opciones" dijo Zechc caminando junto con el grupo hacia donde los guiaban el grupo de aborígenes.  
  
El grupo llegó hasta una pequeña aldea formada por un círculo de chozas y en el centro había una gran fogata. En eso salió de una de las chozas un sujeto vestido con una bata blanca.  
  
"hola a todos, me alegro que se encuentren bien" saludó amablemente.  
  
"¡SIIIII, al fin alguien que nos entiende!" exclamaron las chicas alegremente.  
  
"disculpe, ¿no tendrá un radio que podamos usar?" preguntó Heero yendo al grano.  
  
"siento decirles que la única que teníamos está descompuesta, pero no se preocupen (añadió la ver las caras del grupo) un camión de provisiones pasará por aquí en la mañana"  
  
"eso es un alivio" exclamó Catherine más tranquila.  
  
"si lo desean pueden pasar aquí la noche, hoy se celebra un festival y son nuestros invitados de honor" dijo el doctor amablemente.  
  
"nos encantaría, muchas gracias" dijeron las chicas.  
  
Al cabo de un rato la fiesta dio inicio, y el sonido de los tambores retumbó en toda la aldea. Los aldeanos comenzaron una peculiar danza, compuesta de saltos y movimientos extravagantes alrededor de la fogata, y vestían ropas muy coloridas hechas de pieles y plumas de animales con las caras pintadas. Trowa le estaba mostrando trucos de magia a los niños nativos de allí, Wufei miraba detenidamente las armas de los aborígenes, Zechc y Quatre contemplaban la danza y este ultimo estaba tomando varias fotografías, Heero estaba sentando vestido de pies a cabeza con pieles, con un penacho de plumas que le llegaba hasta la cintura y con una cara de mal humor tipo Wufei, Duo apareció de repente con unas ropas muy llamativas y una mascara de leopardo comenzando a bailar, más que un baile era una especie de movimientos extraños y ridículos con los que sin darse cuenta noqueó a media docena de bailarines (¿han visto la película de Ace Ventura? En la parte que esta bailando con una tribu, así mismo ^^) luego pegó un salto sobre la fogata aterrizando de rodillas del otro lado ^^U, de repente salieron las chicas vestidas igual que Duo comenzando a bailar junto con los demás.  
  
"¡¿Relena?!" exclamó Heero algo sorprendido por el repentino cambio en ella.  
  
Y así continuo la fiesta toda la noche hasta el amanecer, cuando llegó el camión y transportó a un adormilado grupo hasta su hotel, donde empacaron para dirigirse a su próximo destino.  
  
"este será un viaje muy interesante" exclamó Duo sonriendo mientras subían por una rampa, hacia un novedoso barco transportador que te llevaba de un continente a otro en cuestión de horas (recuerden que en esa época la tecnología está más avanzada ^_-) 


	8. ¡Bienvenidos a altamar! :D

Capitulo VIII  
¡bienvenidos a altamar! MUAJAJAJA  
  
"que pasen buenas noches" se despidieron las chicas entrando a sus respectivos camarotes.  
  
"será mejor que también vayamos a descansar, mañana será un día muy largo" exclamó Quatre mirando a sus amigos.  
  
"si, es lo mejor" dijo Duo estirándose y bostezando abiertamente.  
  
Cada uno de los chicos tomó su respectivo equipaje y entraron en sus habitaciones, pero en la habitación de Duo un plan perverso se estaba llevando a cabo….  
  
"que empiece la acción" dijo Duo sacando un montón de peroles de su maleta, seguidamente miró su reloj que marcaba las 12:00 PM. "perfecto ya todos deben estar dormidos" murmuró embozando una sonrisa malévola.  
  
Duo salió furtivamente al oscuro corredor,"creo que empezaré contigo Fei-chan" exclamó parándose frente a la puerta.   
  
"que tierno eres" murmuró contemplando un letrero que estaba colgado en la perilla que decía "lárgate de aquí Maxwell"  
  
"veamos que tengo para ti" murmuró sacando varios objetos de un bolsote, luego se fue rápidamente a la cama de Wufei colocándole cuidadosamente unos audífonos y los programó para que sonará exactamente a las 3:00 AM.  
  
Después se dirigió a una pequeña mesita en el lado opuesto del cuarto, donde había una gran variedad de objetos perfectamente ordenados y entre los cuales se distinguía una gran foto de su gundam Nataku. Duo volvió a buscar dentro del bolso y sacó unos marcadores de colores con los que rayo la foto arruinándola por completo, como toque final le pegó una calcomanía de carita feliz en toda la cabeza del gundam ^_^, después desarregló todas lasa cosas del escritorio.  
  
"jejejeje, esto se va a poner bueno" se rió por lo bajo.  
  
Tomó unos frascos de pintura y se dirigió nuevamente a la cama, con un pincel comenzó a pintarle en la cara florecitas, maripositas, caritas todo lo que Wufei pudiera considerar "de gente débil" y luego escribió en la pijama "Duo estuvo aquí". Luego colocó un hilo transparente de tal forma que Wufei pudiera tropezar con el, por ultimo sacó una veintena de objetos que colocó por todo el suelo. Recogió todas sus cosas y salió rápidamente de la habitación.   
  
"que duermas bien" dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.  
  
Después se dirigió a su camarote a buscar más materiales.  
  
"el siguiente serás tu Q-man" dijo Duo frente a la puerta del susodicho.  
  
Ya dentro comenzó su nueva labor. Lo primero, fue pintarle la cara como Marilin Manson, seguidamente tomó un poco del gel de Trowa y le hizo un peinado tipo "punk" con puros pinchitos, al final le pintó las puntas de rojo. Después buscó una mascara de los más horrorosa y la colocó de tal forma que cuando él se levantara lo primero que viera fuera eso. Buscó unos audífonos colocándoselos en las orejas y al igual que Wufei los programó para que sonaran a las 3:00 AM.  
  
"ya quiero ver su expresión" dijo aguantándose la risa.  
  
Se dirigió al baño y abrió todos los grifos de agua, después abrió el armario donde le quito un calcetín a cada par (Quatre era obsesionado a los calcetines ^^) y con papel-stiker pegó en sus franelas notas que decían cosas como "patéame" o "soy un tonto amantes de las cucarachas". Antes de irse colocó un hilo como había hecho anteriormente y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
"sigues tu Tro" dijo sonriendo.  
  
Abrió la puerta y esperó unos minutos hasta que escuchó un leve ronquido, entró sigilosamente colocando el bolso en el suelo para luego sacar sus peroles. Lo primero que hizo fue colocarle audífonos y programarlos para las 3:00 AM, luego tensó un hilo al pie de la cama para que cayera de llenito en la supuesta trampa, después lijó la pata de una silla para que al sentarse inmediatamente cayera. Se dirigió a el escritorio donde tenía una gran cantidad de figuras de animalitos (¡que lindu! ///_^) con un poco de pintura se los arruinó todos y los regó por el suelo. Luego pensando en como reaccionaría Trowa construyó una trampita con la silla y los potes de pintura.  
  
"tu no te me escaparas Trowa" murmuró Duo ajustando la trampa.  
  
Luego de esto se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación y miró su reloj.  
  
"son las 2:15 AM, aun me queda tiempo" dijo y salió rápidamente.  
  
Entró en la habitación de Heero, pero esta vez fue más silencioso procurando que no despertara. Primero buscó un enchufe, conecto un reproductor y lo programó para que sonará a las 3:00 AM, luego tomo unos rastrillos que había sacado de un armario de limpieza y los colocó en el suelo de forma estratégica. Cuando se dio la vuelta se percató de su laptop que estaba encendida y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Se dirigió hacia ella, lo primero que hizo fue copiar el escritorio y con eso hacer un screensaver, después desordenó y borró todos los archivos, cambió el diseño de su escritorio para luego instalar en screensaver. Cuando salió de la habitación preparo una pequeña trampa con una catapulta.  
  
"mi trabajo aquí a terminado" dijo Duo satisfecho "solo me queda la ultima victima" dijo dirigiéndose al camarote de Zechc.  
  
Duo entró sigilosamente y le colocó los audífonos, después colocó el famoso hilo al pie de la cama. Luego empapeló toda la habitación, por ultimo con un poco de hilo y un balde hizo una trampa que se accionaría cuando la puerta de abriera.  
  
"me quedan 10 minutos lo mejor será alejarme lo más que pueda" pero antes de irse colocó unos aparatos en las puertas para poder escuchar todo lo que pasaba dentro desde una distancia prudencial.  
  
El reloj marcó las 3:00 AM, y en el cuarto de Wufei…..  
  
"pero que demonios…." Exclamó Wufei desorientado por la estridente música de los años 60 en la que se entendía "ahí viene la plaga" :p  
  
Wufei se quitó rápidamente los audífonos con una cara de espasmo. Inmediatamente saltó de la cama tropezándose con algo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo de bruces al suelo.  
  
"¡AAAAAAHH!" al caer las trampas ratoneras se accionaron haciéndolo rodar por todo el cuarto, luego se afincó en la mesa para ponerse de pié, encontrándose cara a cara con la foto de su querido Nataku.  
  
"¡NATAKU!" exclamó sosteniendo la fotografía a dos palmos de su rostro mirándolo estupefacto "¡¡¿QUE TE HAN HECHO?!!". Al levantar la mirada vio su reflejo en el espejo percatándose de que su rostro estaba manchado de figuritas de niñita y al ver lo que tenía escrito en su camisa gritó "¡¡INJUSTICIA!!"  
  
En el cuarto de Quatre…..  
  
Quatre se despertó sobresaltado al escuchar la pesada música de rock, al incorporarse en la cama se encontró frente a frente a la máscara lo que hizo que al echarse hacia atrás se golpeara la cabeza con la pared. Cuando se levantó de la cama un poco aturdido se enredó con el hilo lo que lo hizo caer al suelo el cual estaba inundado, se levantó pesadamente y fue al baño a cerrar las llaves.  
  
"¡¡AAAAHHH!!" gritó cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo señalándolo frenéticamente, luego de repetirse varias veces que era él pudo cerrar las llaves de agua. Como se había mojado la ropa se dirigió al armario para cambiársela, pero cuando fue en busca de un par de calcetines se dio cuenta que le faltaba uno de cada uno, después de tomar varias bocanas de aire para tranquilizarse tomó una franela se la puso y salió rápidamente del camarote.  
  
En el cuarto de Trowa….  
  
Trowa abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de procesar la extraña música que escuchaba, se quitó los audífonos y los contempló un momento, miró a su alrededor y todo parecía normal, luego miró al suelo donde pudo notar el destellos de un hilo, bajó por el otro lado y se sentó en la silla del escritorio.  
  
"¿uh?" exclamó cuando cayó de espaldas al suelo, cuando miró hacia arriba pudo notar que los potes de pintura se iban volteando lentamente "oh no" murmuró antes de que lo bañaran en pintura rosa y verde fosforescente. Al abrir nuevamente los ojos puedo notar una palabras en le techo "Duo" fue lo único que dijo para luego ponerse de pié lentamente y dirigirse a la puerta "¡¡CRACK!!" Trowa miró a sus pies y vio una cabecita de tigre rodar por el suelo, fue cuando se percató de que todas su figuras estaban regadas, rotas y pintadas por todo el suelo. Y pensar que había pasado meses comiendo cereal para enviarles las tapas a las compañías y así completar su colección de figurillas. Su rostro estaba pasmado de la impresión mostrando un tic en su ojo y una furia desconocida para él se desató.  
  
En la habitación de Heero….  
  
La música comenzó a sonar a todo volumen haciendo que Heero despertara todo aturdido, la estruendosa música la cual era la de las nifunifa (kiki ki koko ko guru guru ru cua cua) que no lo dejaba razonar y cuando empezó a desesperarse sacó su arma de debajo de la almohada.  
  
"¡¡AAAAHH!!" gritó disparándole al reproductor como un desaforado.  
  
"¡¡MUERE, MUERE, MUEEEREEE!!" la música dejó de sonar y Heero estaba en su cama respirando agitadamente después de haber vivido esa horrible experiencia pero de repente (kiki ki koko ko) la música volvió a sonar y ya había agotado todas sus municiones, a la desesperada lanzó todo y arma destrozando por completo lo que quedaba del radio al final se escuchó un ultimo y lento (cuaa cuaaaaaa). Ya más calmado quiso averiguar el origen de los extraños sucesos, al poner un pié en el suelo un palo de los rastrillos fue a dar directamente a su frente haciéndolo caer nuevamente a la cama aturdido. Intentó volverse a poner de pié pero lo único que consiguió fue otro golpe en la cabeza ^^U, ya medio inconsciente se volvió a incorporar pero esta vez colocó el pié por el lado derecho tratando de evitar los rastrillos pero otro estaba allí  
y ¡¡PLAP!! Lo hizo caer nuevamente. Cuando pudo despejar su mente se paro dificultosamente y le echó un vistazo a la habitación buscando cualquier anormalidad, lo primero que vio fue su laptop, rápidamente corrió hacia ella y suspiró aliviado cuando vio todo tal como lo había dejado, pero cuando se dispuso a revisar sus archivos repentinamente apareció la imagen de una chica realmente atrevida y se podía leer una nota que decía "con amor de tu martita" Heero abrió los ojos de la impresión al mismo tiempo que su boca topaba suelo y se puso como un tomate , inmediatamente apagó de golpe la máquina y la arrojó al bote de basura para luego salir hecho un furia, apenas abrió la puerta una docena de huevos se estrellaron en su rostro resbalando hasta sus pies cuando abrió los ojos pudo leer tres palabras en la pared que formaban la frase que más odiaba en ese momento "buen provecho. Duo".  
  
Por ultimo la habitación de Zechc…..  
  
Como había ocurrido con los demás, cuando el reloj marcó las 3:00 AM comenzó la música. Zechc se despertó horrorizado mirando a su alrededor buscado el origen del ruido, cuando se percató de los audífonos se los quitó rápidamente como si quemaran y de los cuales se podía escuchar la ruidosa "música" de Britney "stronger". Se incorporó hecho una furia dispuesto a matar al que le haya jugado la pesada broma, pero inmediatamente cayó de bruces en el suelo y sintió algo pegajoso, cuando intentó ponerse de pié estaba completamente adherido a una especie de papel, que resulto ser papel atrapa moscas O_o. Intentó quitárselo por todos los medios pero hasta las paredes estaban forradas con el pegajoso papel. Cuando por fin pudo llegar a la puerta de la habitación ya estaba hecho una bola de papel humana XDDD, y al abrir la puerta un balde lleno de lo que parecía ser cabezas de pescados le cayó encima bañándolo por completo.  
  
En el pasillo de las habitaciones de los chicos :p….  
  
"¡¡AAAAAHH!!" cinco gritos se mezclaron en uno solo.  
  
"¡¿Dónde esta, donde se metió?! ¡¡DIGANMELO!!" vociferó Wufei el cual aun tenia trampas de ratones por todo el cuerpo.  
  
"cuando lo vea les juro que lo mataré" dijo Heero golpeando su mano con su puño violentamente.  
  
En ese momento un chico de rubio se acercó lentamente al grupo.  
  
"¡¡¿Qu..Qu…atre?!!" exclamaron todos ante la sorpresa del cambio tan radical de su amigo O_O.  
  
"¡no me miren!" respondió algo molesto.  
  
"de seguro está en su habitación" dijo Trowa tronándose los nudillos.  
  
"¡¡yo primero!!" exclamó Wufei lanzándose como una fiera a la puerta.  
  
"un momento" murmuró Heero metiéndole el pié haciendo que se cayera de platanazo "Duo no es tan tonto como parece, de seguro ya se escapó por allí"   
  
"¿a que huele?" preguntó Quatre oliendo el aire "¡AAAHH!" gritó.  
  
"¿Zechc?" exclamó Trowa mirando una apestosa bola de papel mojado.  
  
"apestas" dijo Heero tapándose la nariz.  
  
"¿Dónde…está?" preguntó Zechc apenas conteniendo la furia.  
  
"lo encontraremos" dijo Trowa mirando a ambos lados del pasillo.  
  
Repentinamente escucharon una risita proveniente de un closet a unos pocos metros mas allá. Todos lo miraron un momento y repentinamente su mirada se les ensombreció.  
  
"sabia que este día llegaría" dijo Heero mirando de reojo un closet, luego entró a su habitación para luego salir con un maletín plateado "ya saben que hacer"   
  
Los chicos tomaron cada uno un arma del maletín y asintieron decididamente.  
  
"no tengan piedad" exclamó Zechc cargando el arma.  
  
El grupo se acercó lentamente al armario, cuando ya se encontraban rodeándolo, asintieron y abrieron la puerta de golpe para encontrarse con una grabadora. En ese momento unos pocos pasillos mas allá una sombra pasó rápidamente.  
  
"¡¡NO ESCAPARAS MAXWELL!!" exclamó Wufei disparando rápidamente.  
  
A la carrera el grupo se dirigió en persecución de la sombra, sin hacer mucho ruido subieron y bajaron escaleras atravesando una habitación tras otra. Al final fueron a parar a un gran cuarto.  
  
"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Quatre mirando a todos lados en busca de Duo.  
  
"parece ser el cuarto de maquinas" dijo Trowa también buscando con la mirada.  
  
Heero pudo ver una sombra con una larga trenza pasar por entre unas máquinas. Con una pequeña señal le indicó a los demás que lo siguieran.  
  
"Duo" dijo Trowa cuando llegaron hasta un pequeño rincón en donde Duo trabajaba afanosamente en una computadora.  
  
"¡Chicos! Jeje ¿Qué los trae por aquí?" dijo él tratando de aparentar indiferencia y colocando una mano detrás de la cabeza ^^U  
  
"has llegado demasiado lejos esta vez Maxwell" exclamó Zechc apretando los puños.  
  
"jajajaja….pero debieron ver sus caras….jajajajaja"   
  
"¡¡MUERE!!" los 5 dispararon al mismo tiempo, pero el piloto del gundam 02 los esquivó con un movimiento ágil y se encontró a salvo detrás de la computadora y los disparos fueron a dar a unas tuberías que inmediatamente se reventaron.  
  
¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡ALERTA ROJA! TODOS LOS PASAJEROS ABORDEN LOS BOTES SALVAVIDAS, ESTO ES UNA EMERGENCIA.  
  
"mujeres, Duos y niños primerooos" gritó Duo corriendo apresuradamente en dirección a los botes salvavidas ^^  
  
"grandioso…" suspiraron los chicos mientras les caía agua a cántaros   
  
Ya fuera del barco, todos los pasajeros y tripulación se encontraban sentados en los botes salvavidas, calados hasta los huesos porque el sistema contra incendio se había activado repentinamente.  
  
LES PEDIMOS DISCULPAS, TODO HA SIDO UNA FALSA ALARMA PROVOCADA POR CAUSAS DESCONOCIDAS. PASAJEROS ABORDEN EL BARCO.  
  
Todas las personas le echaron miradas de odio y culpabilidad a Duo que de paso era el único que no estaba mojado.  
  
"¡¡¿QUE?!!" exclamó haciendose el indiferente.  
N.A ^^  
Bue, al fin terminamos una parte del fic, aun falta la mitad del recorrido, pero lo terminaremos lo más pronto que podamos, lo que pasa es que hay mucho trabajo en el cole, asi que puede que demore un poco, gracias a muchas personas que se tomaron la molestia de decirnos las costumbres de su país gracias a ellos terminaremos mucho mas rapido, de todas formas, el que quiera hablarnos de su pais tiene toda libertad de hacerlo ^^U preferible cosas que consideres comicas :)  
Este capitulo va dedicado a Aisha porque nos ayudastes mucho con tus grandes ideas, "graciaaaaaaaaaaas sin ti nunca habriamos podido tereminarlo" snif snif, porfis dejen sus reviews y se los agradeceremos el doble ^_- ¡¡que shinigami los proteja!! 


	9. ¡A divertirse en Florida!

Capitulo IX  
¡A divertirse en Florida!  
  
El crucero arribó sin percance en el puerto internacional de Miami, el grupo bajaba por la rampa y todavía los pasajeros y tripulación le lanzaban miradas de odio a Duo el cual seguía sin entender el porqué.  
  
"y bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer en Miami? Aquí no hay lugares turísticos" dijo Quatre estirándose.  
  
"claro que hay algo que visitar, pero no esta en Miami" le respondió Catherine sonriente.  
  
"¿a no, y entonces a donde vamos?" preguntó Zechc.  
  
"¡¡a disney!!" dijeron las chicas en unísono.  
  
"¿a disney? Yo pensé que eso se había destruido durante la guerra" dijo Heero pensativo.  
  
"sip, así fue, pero es que Disney nunca muere" dijo Duo todo satisfecho y con una cara de soñado :D  
  
"muévanse que nos espera un viaje largo hasta Kissimi" dijo Noin cojiendo uno de sus bolsos.  
  
"¿Kissimi?" preguntó Trowa impasible.  
  
"es un pueblito cerca de Orlando, allí nos hospedaremos" le explicó Catherine.  
  
Ya el grupo había alquilado una gran camioneta en la cual cabían todos cómodamente (y no se como demonios lo hicieron, pero bue, en esa época todo es posible ^_-) Las chicas estaban sentadas en la parte trasera hablando de lo que iban a usar para ir a los parques, mientras que los chicos se encontraban en un dilema sobre quien iba a conducir.  
  
"yo no conduciré porque no tengo licencia" dijo Heero abordando el carro en el asiento del copiloto.  
  
"yo no lo haré porque tengo nauseas por el viaje en barco" dijo Quatre entrando rápidamente al vehículo.  
  
"yo nunca aprendí a manejar" mintió Zechc entrando a la camioneta. Trowa simplemente entró  
  
"a mi no me da la gana" dijo Wufei de mal talante abordando también y dejando a Duo con las llaves.  
  
"¡Ah no! Esto no es justo" exclamó Duo al percatarse de que le tocaba manejar por lo menos 5 horas.  
  
"eso te pasa por hacerle bromas pesadas a los demás" exclamaron los chicos cerrándole la puerta de golpe en la cara.  
  
Duo murmuró un montón de groserías para luego entrar también en la camioneta y ponerla en marcha. Al rato…  
  
"¿¡DUO ES QUE ESTAS LOCO!?" gritaron todos los chicos al unísono mientras Duo esquivaba gandolas, buses y vehículos a una velocidad de 150 Km/hr. Las chicas estaban durmiendo con unos audífonos y por ello no habían entrado en pánico.  
  
"tranquilos chicos no es para tanto" dijo Duo una maniobra que casi los saca del camino "dime Heero hacia donde vamos ahora" dijo quitando le vista de la carretera haciendo que todos se crisparan.  
  
"¡¡LA CARRETERA, LA CARRETERA, MIRA LA CARRETERA!!" gritó Wufei girándole bruscamente la cabeza a Duo para que pusiera los ojos en el camino.  
  
"Duo cruza a la derecha en la próxima salida" dijo Heero tranquilamente contemplando un gran mapa.  
  
"entendido mi capitán" dijo Duo girando completamente el volante pasando del carril izquierdo al derecho bruscamente haciendo que los carros que venían atrás se frenaran de golpe.  
  
"¡¡NOS VAS A MATAAAAAAR!!" gritaron los chicos.  
  
Después de muchas horas de arduo viaje y de algunas paradas a petición de los mareados pasajeros habían llegado hasta el hotel y en este momento se encontraban en el vestíbulo ^^U  
  
"listo ya confirmé nuestras reservaciones" dijo Relena alegremente mostrado unos papeles.  
  
"que bien, ¿pero que vamos a hacer ahora?" dijo Hilde dejando a un lado su equipaje.   
  
"¿oigan que les pasa a los chicos?" interrumpió Dorothy señalando a un grupo tembloroso y pálido parado en la puerta del hotel.  
  
"es que no están acostumbrados a los viajes en autos" dijo Duo sentándose al lado de Heero quien leía aún el mapa.  
  
"bueno, espero que pasen buenas noches, nosotras ya nos vamos a dormir" dijo Noin encaminándose junto con las demás a los elevadores.  
  
En la mañana siguiente…  
  
"¡¡buenos días a todos!!" saludó Relena muy sonriente y sentándose en la mesa donde los demás estaban desayunando.  
  
"hola" dijeron los chicos en un suspiro.  
  
"¿Qué les pasa? ¡arriba esos ánimos!" dijo Relena sonriente.  
  
"estamos muy cansados" dijo Zechc tratando de no dormirse.  
  
"oh vamos, si no es tan temprano" dijo Dorothy tomando una taza de café.  
  
"son las 6: 00 A.M ¿no te parece muy temprano?" dijo Wufei en tono irónico.  
  
"que aguados son, debemos llegar temprano a los parques" exclamó Hilde algo molesta.  
  
"¡¡vamos que se nos hace tarde!!" dijo Sally a las chicas, dicho esto tomaron a los chicos por un brazo y los jalaron a los buses.  
  
Ya en el parque ^^  
  
"que grande" exclamó Trowa mirando el estacionamiento el cual albergaría a por lo menos 3. 000 vehículos.  
  
"después de la guerra, Disney se unió en uno solo y se creó el parque recreacional más grande de la tierra y las colonias" explicó Quatre otra ves con su planfeto.  
  
"que interesante, ahora vámonos" dijo Wufei pero Sally lo detuvo agarrandolo por el cuello de la camisa.  
  
"no, no, no, tu te quedas, ya veras que te divertirás" dijo ella jalándolo.  
  
"¡¡INJUSTICIA, YA SUELTAME NO QUIERO ESTAR RODEADOS DE MUÑECOS Y NIÑOS CHILLONES!!" gritó Wufei tratando de safarse.  
  
Ya dentro del parque, las chicas decidieron ir a la tienda de souvenir.  
  
"¡¡que lindos estan!!" exclamó Noin agarrando unas orejas de Mickey y Minney.  
  
"¡miren chicos!" exclamó Duo apareciendo en escena con un par de orejitas en su cabeza.  
  
"esto si que no me lo esperaba, no sabia que podías llegar a ser más ridículo de lo que ya eres" exclamó Wufei de mal talante.  
  
"celoso" murmuró molesto *  
  
"¡Heero ponte esto!" dijo Relena colocándole un par de orejas en la cabeza. "¡te vez adorable!" dijo aguantándose la risa.  
  
"……." Heero estaba todo sonrojado ya que los chicos empezaron a reírse ruidosamente. ¬//////¬  
  
"ya déjense de eso, ustedes también se pondrán unas" dijo Sally apareciendo junto con las demás chicas, inmediatamente les colocaron las orejitas. "haaaaaayyy que lindooooos" dijeron todas algo sonrojadas.^/////^  
  
"¡una foto!" dijo Quatre colocando la cámara en automático, luego corrió para salir en la fotografía. Salió de esta manera todas las chicas muy sonrientes, Quatre y Duo dando unos saltitos y los demás chicos con una expresión de ultratumba T_T  
  
"bueno, será mejor que empecemos nuestro recorrido" dijo Duo apuntando hacia el parque y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro :D  
  
"creo que este va a ser un día muy divertido ¿no lo crees Heero? ¿Heero? ¿¡HEERO!?" exclamó Relena al voltearse y ver que Heero estaba siendo rodeado por un montón de gente disfrazada de los muñecos de Disney.  
  
"¡¡AAAAHHH!!" se escucho desde el centro de la aglomeración de muñecos desde donde sobresalían un brazo y una pierna.  
  
"ay Heero no te retraces" dijo Relena jalando a un Heero todo ahogado por los calidos abrazos ^^U.   
  
"muchas…gracias" dijo Heero mirando nervioso hacia atrás en donde aun estaban los muñecos mirándolo.  
  
"¡miren mireeeen! ¡Es el exterminador 3000!" gritó Duo señalando un gran cartel muy luminoso en donde se podía ver un sujeto vestido de negro, con un chaleco, lentes, sosteniendo un arma cerca de él y con una pose tipo The Matrix.  
  
"se parece a Heero" dijo Trowa apacible mirando el gran cartel.  
  
"igualito" dijo Hilde mirando también el cartel.  
  
"yo lo quiero" dijo Relena mirando fijamente el Heero gigante.  
  
"Heero amigo, párate al lado del cartel, quiero tomar una foto" dijo Duo sosteniendo una cámara y buscándolo con la mirada.  
  
"su amigo entró hace 5 minutos" dijo un sujeto de la entrada.  
  
"¡oye Heero, espéranos!" gritó Duo corriendo seguido por los demás.  
  
Ya dentro, los chicos y las chicas se habían puesto ropas especiales para el juego, todas de color negro, pero con una banda de tela azul para el equipo de los chicos y roja para el de las chicas. Cuando llegó el momento de empezar el juego ambos equipos se separaron en diferentes entradas no sin antes dirigirse miradas desafiantes.  
  
"Muy bien chicos, les explicare las reglas del exterminador" dijo un tipo vestido de forma muy futurista "su misión será sacar al otro equipo del campo de juego, para eso se le proporcionaran las armas necesarias, como pueden ver al dispararla, esta al dar en el blanco, marcara a la persona con pintura del equipo que atacó, dando a entender que esta muerto" dijo abriendo la puerta que daba hacia una gran habitación muy oscura con muchas luces de colores y lásers, además de estar rodeados por una espesa capa de niebla "espero que ya estén listos"   
  
"misión aceptada" dijo Heero de lo más serio corriendo hacia la habitación con arma en mano parándose para mirar a ambos lados antes de seguir.  
  
"se lo esta tomando muy en serio ¿no creen?" dijo el sujeto viendo los movimientos tan precavidos que hacia Heero mientras avanzaba.  
  
"ah bueno…" empezó a decir Quatre, pero como vio que ya todos habían entrado decidió seguirlos.  
  
Ahora en la base de las chicas ^^  
  
"Muy bien este será el plan, lo primero que haremos será separarnos para cubrir mayor terreno, y luego nos iremos acércanos para irlos acorralándolos" dijo Noin dentro del circulo que habían formado.  
  
"no hay que tener piedad, acabaremos con esos ex-soldados" dijo Sally extendiendo un brazo y luego las demás colocaron la mano enzima de la suya.  
  
"que la guerra de inicio" dijo Relena (que raro se le oye ^^U) mientras las chicas se pintaban unas líneas negras en las mejillas, para que luego cada una cogiera por su camino.  
  
En el lugar por donde pasaba Quatre…  
  
"un missisipi, dos missisipis…." Decía Quatre todo tembloroso para tratar de tranquilizarse. De repente se escucho un ruido detrás de él haciendo que se volteara violentamente con el arma frente a él "¿chicos son ustedes?"  
  
"jajajaja" se escucho una risotada de una voz femenina.  
  
"no es gracioso chicos, me estoy asustando" dijo él mientras el labio inferior le temblaba incontroladamente. En ese momento alguien le puso la mano en el hombro "AHHHHHH" gritó cerrando fuertemente los ojos y disparando todas las municiones que tenia hacia su agresor. Cuando tuvo el valor de abrir los ojos pudo ver a Dorothy completamente bañada en pintura azul y con una expresión de estupefacción.  
  
"rrrrrggggg" se escuchó un gruñido por lo bajo haciendo que Quatre trastabillara hacia atrás.  
  
"¡Dorothy! Jeje, no te vi, eee bueno…" dijo Quatre mientras empezaba a caminar hacia atrás.  
  
"¡¡QUATRE RABERBA WINNER!!" vociferó Dorothy mientras desplegaba su aura de furia y echaba chispas por los ojos.  
  
"¡No vale, ya estas muerta!" trató de decir pero Dorothy no dejaba de caminar hacia él con una mirada como cuando están poseídos por el sistema zero.  
  
"¡¡eso quisieras!!" dijo ella abalanzándose hacia él y comenzando la persecución.  
  
"AAAAAAHHH" escuchó Trowa por su radio (proporcionadas por inversiones Maxwell XD)  
  
"pobre, lo hemos perdido" dijo mientras caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos del lugar.  
  
Trowa no se había percatado que muy de cerca alguien le seguía el paso.  
  
"….." Trowa echó una mirada de reojo a la sombra que lo seguía. Con un movimiento rápido se dio la vuelta y hizo dos disparos seguidos.  
  
"Trowaaaaaa, con esos movimientos tan lentos no pienses que me atraparas" dijo Catherine sonriendo para luego esquivar ágilmente los dos disparos.  
  
"Catherine" dijo Trowa reconociendo la figura delante de él.  
  
"Trowa prepárate para salir del juego" dijo ella disparando al mismo tiempo que Trowa y saltando hacia atrás.  
  
Catherine y Trowa saltaron hacia delate dando unas vueltas para luego quedar frente a frente ¡Plaf! Ambos habían disparado al mismo tiempo acertando en el blanco.  
  
"creo que es un empate" dijo Trowa con la cara completamente manchada de pintura roja y apuntando todavía su arma hacia el rostro de Catherine.  
  
"ya lo creo" dijo ella también con la cara llena de pintura azul y apuntando también en dirección a Trowa.  
  
En un sitio muy oscuro rondaba otra de las sombras.  
  
"creo que no se esperará un ataque" dijo Duo sonriendo mientras observaba como Hilde caminaba sigilosamente "lo mejor será contactar a los demás"   
  
Duo sacó de un bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño radio y luego lo encendió buscando la frecuencia de los chicos.  
  
"¡Mamá gallina ¿me escuchas? Aquí el halcón esta a punto de alzar el vuelo!" dijo Duo hablando por el radio.  
  
"¡A quien le llamas mamá gallina!" Duo pudo escuchar el grito de Wufei a través de la radio.  
  
"¡el pan esta tostado, las bases están llenas, el conejo esta en la trampa!" decía afanosamente mientras agitaba su brazo.  
  
"¡¡MAXWELL NO TE ENTIENDO, HABLA CLARO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!" gritó Wufei cada vez mas irritado.  
  
"¡el desayuno se enfría, final de la novena, los peces están en la red!" dijo cada vez mas agitado y perdiendo de vista el objetivo.  
  
"¡serás idiota, deja las estupideces para después!" vocifero Wufei casi comiéndose el aparato.  
  
"LO QUE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE…" empezó a decir que calló al sentir un cañón de un arma en la sien.  
  
"¿decías?" dijo Hilde sonriendo para luego disparar sacando a Duo.  
  
"AHHHHHHH me muerooooo, la agonía, la agoníiiiiaaa, veo… la luuuuuuz" decía Duo mientras se revolcaba en el suelo con unos movimientos teatrales.  
  
"serás exagerado Duo, sal de una buena vez, no me atraigas al enemigo" dijo Hilde dándose la vuelta solo para encontrarse frente a sus ojos con un arma. ¡plaf!  
  
"¡Heero amigo mío, siempre oportuno!" dijo Duo aguantando las ganas de reír viendo a una Hilde frustrada limpiándose la pintura azul.  
  
"cállate cadáver y salgan de aquí ahora" dijo dándose la vuelta y siguiendo con su recorrido.  
  
"ay si, tu líder" dijo Duo de forma irónica dándose la vuelta.  
  
Por otra parte del juego….  
  
"¡Zechc Marquise como has podido, has caído bajo!" exclamó Noin enojada llena de pintura azul mientras Zechc se reía con ganas.  
  
"pero caíste en mi trampa, así que es totalmente justo" dijo él sin parar de reír.  
  
"has perdido el honor de los soldados de la familia Peacecraft" dijo Noin más enojada pero inmediatamente una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
  
De repente se escuchó un ¡plaf!  
  
"lo siento hermano, pero era mi deber" dijo Relena sonriendo y apareciendo en escena dándole vueltas al arma en su mano.  
  
"traidoras" murmuró Zechc observando como ambas chicas se reían ampliamente.  
  
"bueno Relena, lo dejo en tus manos" dijo Noin mientras se alejaba junto con Zechc.  
  
No muy lejos de allí otra batalla se llevaba a cabo ^^  
  
"¡Wufei, deja de disparar como un lunático!" gritaba Sally mientras huía desesperadamente.  
  
"no te me escaparas mujer" dijo mientras mandaba otra senda de balas.  
  
"si, pero tu no corres tan rápido como yo" dijo ella sonriendo y alejándose un poco más fuera del alcance de Wufei.  
  
"¡¿Dónde te has metido mujer?!" vociferó Wufei buscando desesperadamente de un lado a otro.  
  
"muy bien, esto me dará un poco de tiempo para pensar" murmuró Sally para si mientras sacaba de una pequeña mochila algunos objetos preparando un plan.  
  
"¡¡MUJER, SAL DE UNA BUENA VEZ, COBARDE!!" exclamaba a gritos Wufei y cuando cruzó una esquina se topó cara a cara con Sally quien le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza "JAJAJA, NO CREAS QUE CON ESA TECNICA TAN TORPE ME GANARÁS" exclamó mientras disparaba rápidamente hacia ella acertando en el blanco "pero que demonios…" la pintura chorreaba en la silueta de lo que parecía ser Sally que no resultó ser mas que un reflejo provocado por un espejo colocado estratégicamente. ¡PLAF!  
  
"jajajajajaja, lo siento Wufei pero es que a veces resultas ser tan inocente" dijo Sally entre risas mirando a un Wufei totalmente petrificado cubierto de pintura roja.  
  
"¡me las pagaras mujer!" exclamó arrojando el arma fuertemente al suelo.  
  
¡PLAF! Ninguno de ellos tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya Sally estaba cubierta de pintura azul.  
  
"¡¿quien fue?!" exclamó Sally buscando el origen del repentino disparo y se encontró frente a frente con el cañón del arma de Heero.  
  
"solo falta un objetivo" dijo dándose la vuelta y perdiéndose de vista.  
  
"creo que se lo toma muy en serio" dijo Sally con un gotanic ^^U  
  
Por otro lado del campo de juego…  
  
"mmmm, Hay no, No me gusta para nada esta sensación" dijo Relena mientras caminaba cuidadosamente y sintiendo como se le paraban los pelos de la nuca. Escuchó un débil sonido detrás de ella y volteó la cabeza toda temblorosa pero no encontró nada extraño "que raro" se dijo mientras proseguía su camino.  
  
No muy lejos de allí ^^  
  
"mi ultimo objetivo esta en la mira" murmuró Heero mientras apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de Relena pero inmediatamente las manos comenzaron a temblarle "que me pasa, ¿porque no puedo enfrentarla?" Heero comenzó a darle mas vueltas al asunto cuando sintió que algo le golpeó en la cabeza, giró lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse con una sonriente Relena que le apuntaba con un arma.  
  
"lo siento Heero pero eras un blanco muy fácil" dijo Relena mientras le daba la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.  
  
"Relena, ¿Cómo has podido?" dijo Heero tranquilamente levantándose "me has matado"  
  
"oh vamos Heero, no te lo tomes tan en serio, es solo un juego" dijo ella haciendo un ademán con la mano.  
  
"yo te creía capaz de tal cosa" gruñó Heero molesto cruzando los brazos y siguiendo a Relena  
  
Ya fuera del juego.  
  
"jajajaja, Heero el hombre de gundamiun, vencido por una pacifista, jajajajaja" se burlaba Duo mientras veía como Heero se limpiaba la pintura del rostro.  
  
"no tiene gracia"repondió Heero secamente tirándole a Duo la toalla en la cara.  
  
"bueno chicos, el encuentro se ha declarado un empate, por parte del equipo rojo Relena y por parte del azul, Quatre" dijo el sujeto del lugar señalando a los susodichos, se podía ver a un Quatre todavía muy traumatizado y a Dorothy todavía enojada a su lado, Relena estaba rodeada por las chicas que la felicitaban y diciéndole que su hazaña quedará guardada en la historia  
  
El grupo salio del lugar ya limpios y listos para continuar con su travesía.  
  
"¿bueno ahora a donde nos dirigimos?" preguntó Zechc de mala gana mirando al grupo.  
  
"yo quisiera probar ese juego" dijo Dorothy tímidamente señalando una torre muy alta de donde se podía divisar un sujeto caer hacia el suelo con un alarido de terror. Hubo un gotanic general o_oU.  
  
"el abismo de la muerte, es un salto en bengin desde 30 metros de altura en el cual puedes tocar con los dedos la laguna artificial de 15 metros de profundidad" explicó Trowa mientras leía un cartel al lado de la atracción.  
  
"bueeeeeeeno, creo que nos vemos abajo chicos" dijo Quatre mientras observaba con espasmo la gran torre.  
  
"ya estoy muy vieja para estas cosas" dijo Noin sentándose en un banquito, seguida de Sally y Catherine.  
  
"aja, eres vieja cuando te conviene" dijo Zechc burlonamente.  
  
"bueno si tu te crees tan valiente ve y hazlo tu" dijo Noin de mal talante "¿¡como llegaste hasta aquí!?" gritó ella cuando se percató de que ya lo tenía a su lado.  
  
"pues yo si iré" dijo Duo marchando a grandes zancadas, seguido por los demás.  
  
Ya cuando todos estaban en la parte mas alta y listos para saltar…  
  
"creo que esto es una mala idea" dijo Relena mirando hacia abajo O_!O!! y dándose la vuelta para irse se encontró cara a cara con Heero.  
  
"la venganza es dulce" murmuró Heero tocándola con el dedo índice haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera "AHHHHH HEERO OMAE O KOROSUUUUU" se escucho su alarido.  
  
Heero se dio la vuelta sonriendo triunfante y se encontró con Duo el cual sonreía malignamente "¿Duo?" seguidamente Duo lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas al vacío. AHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
"Duo"  
  
"JAJAJAJAJA"  
  
"Duo"  
  
"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
"¡¡Duo serás imbecil!!" exclamó Dorothy furiosa "¡¡Heero aún no esta atado a los ganchos!!"  
  
"…….." todos se quedaron petrificados un instante.  
  
"¡¡LA CUERDA, LA CUERDA, LA CUERDA, ATRAPEN LA CUERDAAAAA!!" gritaron todos tratando de alcanzarla pero ya era tarde ya se había caído detrás de Heero.  
  
Heero caía rápidamente al suelo sin haberse percatado de nada.  
  
"este estupido juego, ya verá ese Duo cuando salga de aquí" murmuró Heero con los brazos cruzados cuando vio pasar a su lado el extremo de la cuerda que se suponía debía estar atado arriba. Su rostro cambió rápidamente de una total tranquilidad a un terror extremo "AHHHHHH ME VOY A MATAAAAAR" gritó mientras agitaba los brazos cuando se dio cuenta de que Relena venia de subida, sin pensarlo dos veces se aferró fuertemente a una aturdida Relena.  
  
"¡¡Heero, no te acerques tanto!!" exclamó Relena mientras intentaba apartar a Heero ////  
  
"¡¿Cómo crees que me voy a soltar?!" le respondió él blanco como bola de naftalina.  
  
"¡¡Heero, esto no va a soportar tanto…!!" comenzó a decir Relena cuando se escuchó un ¡CRACK!  
  
¡¡AAAAHHHH!! gritaron los dos mientras caían precipitadamente al agua ¡SPLASH! Ambos salieron calados de pie a cabeza goteando. Al rato, después de comprar ropa seca en las tiendas……  
  
"no pretendan que saldré al público con esto" dijo Heero de mal talante con los brazos cruzados, estaba vestido con una franela muy larga como hasta las rodillas y unos bermudas negros que no se le veían por lo largo del franelon en el cual se podía leer claramente 'I love Disney' y todo esto rematado con un par de gomas con la cara de Mickey y unas lucecitas en los talones que se prendían con cada paso que daba (¿no se han dado cuenta que casi todas las atracciones de estos parques están diseñadas de tal forma para que salgas mojado y tengas que entrar a sus tiendas para comprar ropa seca? Esto es una conspiración *)  
  
"Heero cuidado y te pierdes" dijo Duo aguantando la inminente risa mirando el calzado de Heero mientras este le dirigía una de sus miraditas.  
  
"vamos Heero no puede ser tan malo" dijo Quatre animadamente "mira, yo también tengo una de esas franelas y no están tan mal"  
  
"si pero tu no tienes estas estupidas gomas" dijo en un gruñido.  
  
"eh… bueno" dijo desviando la mirada.  
  
"¡¡me rehúso, no pienso usar esta ridícula ropa!!" dijo una Relena furibunda saliendo de los vestidores con un atuendo que consistía en una pequeña faldita blanca y una franelilla (es decir una franela sin mangas) en la cual se vislumbraba un dibujo de mickey con una mirada de idiota que decía `vive la magia. Además para completar, sus gomas sonaban QUACK QUACK con cada paso que daba.  
  
"wow Lena no sabia que te gustaba ese tipo de ropa" dijo Duo desde de atrás.  
  
"¡¡no me gusta!!" dijo con la cara completamente roja./////  
  
"bueno, lo mejor es que sigamos con nuestro recorrido" anunció Quatre mirando un reloj.  
  
"¡¡NO, NO SALDRÉ ASÍ!!" vociferaron Relena y Heero al unísono.  
  
"vamos chicos no es tan malo" dijeron Duo y Hilde sonriendo y halándolos fuera de la tienda.  
  
Un rato después… ^^  
  
"¡¡la veo, la veo, la veo!!" exclamaba Duo dando saltitos y muchas vueltas alrededor del grupo.  
  
"ya calmate niño, me estas mareando" exclamó Zechc enojado dándole un golpe que le dio de llenito en el rostro.  
  
"si que es enorme" dijo Sally mirando hacia arriba, se podía ver en el fondo como Hilde trataba de hacer reaccionar a Duo con una serie de cachetadas seguidas de zarandeasos.  
  
"es la montaña rusa más grande de toda la tierra y las colonias, tiene más de quinientos metros de altura, más de seis vueltas de 360º y una serie de vertiginosas pendientes y tirabuzones" dijo Quatre leyendo un panfleto.  
  
"fue construida después de la guerra, en verdad es una obra maestra" dijo Dorothy mirándola orgullosa.  
  
"dices eso porque fue tu familia quien la diseñó" exclamó Noin mirándola de reojo   
  
•no ¿Cómo crees? Jujujuju" empezó a reir estrepitosamente.  
  
"¡¡SIIIIIIII, ES EL JUEGO MAS GENIAL DE TOOOOODOOS!!" gritó Duo saliendo de su inconciencia con muchas estrellas en los ojos.  
  
"veamos…..¿la montaña Gundam?" exclamó Relena al leer el cartel luminoso, luego se fijó en el gran cartel de vivos colores y luces en el cual se mostraba un Wing Zero con una pose toda gloriosa. "ya no saben que inventar" dijo algo intimidada -_-U  
  
"¡¡vamos, vamos!!" exclamó Duo entrando rápidamente arrollando a todas las personas que estaban delante de él. Al entrar la fachada era una especie de cuartel de OZ con muchos MS que se movían mecánicamente todo esto acompañado de grandes efectos de sonido. (no se como entraron de primeros, ¿habrá sido la peculiar amabilidad de Heero? ¡yo que sé! -____-UU)  
  
"¡bienvenidos sean, soy quien los escoltará a su siguiente misión!" exclamó una chica vestida como soldado y saludando militarmente.  
  
"vaya esto es muy real" dijo Noin sonriente.  
  
"¡síganme, los enemigos atacan la base y ustedes deben salvarla!" dijo la chica en ese momento el recinto empezó a temblar y a soltar humo, las luces se pusieron rojas y se podía escuchar una vos dando la alerta roja.  
  
"¡yahoooo, que emocionante!" exclamó Catherine sonriente mientras corrían tras la chica por todo el recinto mientras les caía un poco de agua y se oían muchos pasos y disparos.  
  
"¡hemos llegado, rápido deben salvarnos!" exclamó la chica cuando llegó el carro del juego, el cual era una hilera de dos puestos por cada vagón, todo moderno con unas alas tipo Wing Zero y con la cara del mismo en la punta. El grupo se sentó de pares, se abrocharon los cinturones y unos cascos de tercera dimensión se colocaron automáticamente en sus cabezas, estaban listos para la diversión.  
  
"¡nuestro destino está en sus manos, suerte valientes soldados!" exclamó la chica saludando militarmente, seguidamente oprimió un botón dando inicio al viaje de dos minutos.  
  
El vagón empezó a moverse a gran velocidad, a causa del casco se podía ver como si en verdad estuvieras en una cabina de Gundam, esquivando ágilmente los escombros de la base y dando vueltas y vueltas esquivando al enemigo.  
  
"¡¡¡EEEPPPSSS!! Gritó Quatre cuando cayeron en la primera vertiente.  
  
"¡demonios Winner gritas como niñita!" dijo Wufei amargado pero la segunda vuelta fue más rápida y fuerte haciendo que Wufei pegara un chillido que sonó más agudo que el de Quatre. XDDDDD  
  
"¡¡TOMAAAAAA, TOMAAAAAA!!" gritaba Duo mientras veía como derribaba un par de MS. (recuerden que están viendo en tres dimensiones pero lo movimientos son reales)  
  
De repente se escuchó una vos que decía –destrucción inminente, destrucción inminente-  
  
"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" exclamó Relena algo nerviosa.  
  
De repente el vagón bajó a gran velocidad por la ultima pendiente como si se fuera a estrellar con el mar.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH" gritó colectivo, luego sintieron como una gran cantidad de agua los empapó (el vagón se deslizó encima de una laguna) Después de esto….  
  
"¡que divertido estuvo, oye Duo tenias razón, es muy emocionante!" exclamó Hilde buscándolo con la mirada "¿Duo? ¿DUO?" dijo cuando lo vio todo verde y tapándose la boca.  
  
"no…me…siento bien" murmuró luego salió corriendo hacia el baño.  
  
"ese nunca cambiará ¿Heero que te pasa?" preguntó Relena viéndolo algo pálido.  
  
"permiso" dijo rápidamente luego entró también al baño, inmediatamente los demás chicos lo siguieron.  
  
"esos no tendrían madera como pilotos" murmuraron unas chicas que pasaban a su lado  
  
"JAJAJAJAJAJA" se cuajaron las chicas aferrándose el estómago. XDDDDD  
  
Ya eran como las cuatro de la tarde y el grupo no había comido nada desde el desayuno y decidieron hacer una parada para recargar combustible.  
  
"¿y que le dio a este tipo?" preguntó Zechc extrañado.  
  
"creoquelashamburguesassonmejoresqueloshotdogsporquesonmasgrandesytienenunsaborinigualableinexplicablebuenotumeentiedes" Duo parloteaba a mil por hora mientras que comía una hamburguesa y un hotdog al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose a un salero como si fuera un individuo.  
  
"es que en el camino se detuvo en un puesto de malteadas y compró una que parecía miel de lo espesa que estaba, además que se la bebió de un trago, creo que le dio un alta de azúcar" explicó Hilde viendo como Duo empezaba a darle nombres a las papas fritas.  
  
"yo me encargo" murmuró Heero levantándose de la mesa ya harto de la palabrería de Duo.  
  
Heero se dirigió fuera del cafetín seguido por Relena.  
  
"¿Heero que se supone que vas a hacer?" preguntó Relena algo desconfiada viendo la expresión que había adoptado el rostro de Heero.  
  
"solo quiero tranquilizarlo un poco" respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa y abrió un pequeño maletín el cual tenía una etiqueta que decía 'implementos necesarios para situaciones desesperadas'. Heero empezó a rebuscar en el interior y sacó una pequeña botellita con un líquido verdoso brillante.  
  
"¿Qué harás?" preguntó ella alarmada mientras veía que él vertía unas gotitas a un pequeño panecillo inocente.  
  
"es una fórmula especial que preparé solo para ese baka, esto será suficiente para dormirlo durante unas cuantas horas" explicó de lo más tranquilo y luego entró nuevamente al local. Se acercó a la mesa y colocó el panecillo, sin ser detectado, en el rango de visión de Duo, luego ocupó su puesto en la mesa.  
  
"¿? ¡¡PANECILLO, RICO!!" exclamó Duo al ver frente a sus narices un apetitoso pastel.  
  
"no seas idiota Maxwell, has comido demasiado" le espetó Wufei de mal talante.  
  
"vamos Fei-chan, no seas malo conmigo,¡ya se que te alegrara!, ten comete el panecillo" dijo Duo sonriendo y tendiéndole el famoso pastel. Inmediatamente se escuchó un estrépito en el fondo y cuando todos voltearon a ver se encontraron a Heero con una mirada de pánico en su rostro y temblando incontroladamente que recogía rápidamente todo el desastre que había hecho al dejar caer su bandeja de comida. Wufei observó detenidamente el panecillo en su mano para luego comerlo de un bocado. No había pasado un minuto cuando el típico semblante de enojo de Wufei cambiara repentinamente a una mirada de drogado en su cara de drogado XD.  
  
"¡¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" Wufei había saltadazo sobre la mesa gritando como un desaforado y con una tonta sonrisa tipo Duo junto con un ligero tono rosa en las mejillas. X3  
  
Todo el mundo miró estupefacto la escena para luego voltear bruscamente la mirada hacia donde estaba Heero en busca de explicaciones, pero solo se encontraron con la bandeja aun en el suelo y la silla que ocupaba girando, dando indicios de que había desaparecido rápidamente. En ese momento se escuchó en el fondo 'Soy la reina del panecillo'. Hubo un gotanic colectivo. u_uU  
  
"sabia que eso del somnífero no era una buena idea" suspiró Relena.-_-  
  
"en vez de dormirlo lo que hizo fue emborracharlo" dijo Trowa tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados.  
  
Después de 4 horas "el dúo dinámico" había obligado al grupo a entrar a más de 20 atracciones y aun no se les agotaba la energía ^^U  
  
"¡entremos, entremos, entreeeeemoss!" repetía una y otra vez Wufei mientras corría en círculos en torno a Sally.  
  
"¡Wufei! Esta es la quinta vez" exclamó ella frustrada.  
  
"miren chicos es un desfile" dijo Quatre señalando a unas carrozas que se vislumbraban a lo lejos.  
  
"¡¡YO PRIMEROOOOOOO!!" gritaron Duo y Wufei echando la carrera desesperadamente para llegar hasta un globo gigantesco de un Gundam.  
  
El desfile era muy colorido, con muchas luces y música estridente que se oía en todos lados. Las grandes carrozas decoradas en un sinnúmero de formas. El desfile era para conmemorar el aniversario del final de la guerra y se podían ver por todos lados versiones chibis de los mobile suits marchando al compás de la música que tocaba una banda vestida con los uniformes de los soldados de Oz. Los fuegos artificiales complementaban el ambiente alegre.  
  
"¡¡MIREN, MIREN ES DEATHSCYTE!!" gritó Duo emocionado al ver una réplica en miniatura de su antiguo compañero de batallas.  
  
"¡¡NATAKUUUUUUU ESPERAME!!" exclamó Wufei corriendo detrás del muñeco de su querido Altron.  
  
"será mejor que vallamos por ellos" dijeron Sally y Hilde siguiendo al par.  
  
Heero se encontraba parado en medio de la multitud de brazos cruzados, al cabo de unos minutos el aburrimiento lo obligó a salir por un poco de aire y se sentó en una acera un poco alejado de la concurrencia. De repente sintió una brisa fría y escalofrió, una sensación algo conocida, cuando por fin tuvo el suficiente valor de echar una mirada sobre su hombro descubrió con horror que unos 5 muñecos algo "esponjosos" se acercaban lenta y siniestramente hacia él O_!o!!. No lo dudó ni un segundo y pegó la carrera en dirección opuesta solo para darse de tope con una mole de algodón haciendo que rebotara al suelo. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos pudo ver que los muñecos caían lentamente sobre él.   
  
Se escuchó un corto y seco ¡IIIIIIAAAAAAHHHHH!  
  
"¿Heero? ¿Qué haces? Ya es hora de irnos" dijo Relena extrañada al ver la bola de peluche y un pie que sobresalía con un reconocible calzado luminoso.  
  
"sal de allí" dijo Relena sacándolo de un jalón "y ustedes, ushquele ushquele, búsquense a alguien más" dijo haciéndoles un ademán con la mano. Ellos la observaron un segundo para luego desaparecer lentamente entre las sombras.  
  
"vendrán por mi, vendrán por mi" murmuraba Heero para si mismo agachado y haciendo circulitos en el suelo.  
  
"¡Reeeeeleeenaaa! Que bueno que te encontramos, ya es hora de irnos, el bus esta por llegar" gritó Catherine mientras corría hacia ellos agitando una mano en el aire.  
  
"ya vamos" respondió corriendo hacia ella halando a Heero de la mano.  
  
Ya todos estaban listos para partir hacia el hotel. Ya cansados caminaban pesadamente hacia la salida más próxima, se podía ver a Duo aferrado como un chicle al muñeco de Deathscyte, mientras Hilde le ofrecía disculpas al tipo del disfraz, Wufei seguía persiguiendo al muñeco de Nataku que ya se le había caído la cabeza, pero el sujeto por miedo a la mirada psicópata en la cara de Wufei no había dejado de correr, y Heero estaba aferrado fuertemente al brazo de Relena echando miradas nerviosas a sus espaladas y a cada rincón oscuro por un posible ataque de "Zombies".  
  
"jajajaja, esto ha resultado mejor de lo que esperaba" dijo Dorothy observando divertida la escena. 


	10. ¡Aloha Hawaii!

Capitulo X  
¡Aloha Hawaii!  
  
El avión llegó al aeropuerto de Honolulu a tempranas horas de la mañana y nuestro grupo salió animadamente listos para divertirse en la isla paradisíaca.  
  
"Hawaii es uno de los estados más pequeños de Estados Unidos. Las islas se extienden, en forma de arco…" empezó a decir Quatre sacando su famoso folleto cuando unas chicas lo interrumpieron.  
  
"¡¡Aloha!!" exclamaron las chicas vestidas con el traje típico de Hawai, una falda de palma, un top de cocos y un collar de flores. "esperamos que disfruten su estadía" las chicas sacaron unos collares de flores y se los colocaron a los chicos luego les dieron un beso en cada mejilla haciendo que se sonrojaran.  
  
"rrrmm" ¬¬** gruñó Relena algo celosa.  
  
"ya no me esta gustando tanto este lugar" ¬¬*** exclamó Dorothy mirando a Quatre que estaba rodeado de muchas jovencitas.  
  
"¡vamos chicos, es hora de ir a la playa!" dijo Duo sonriente y empezando a correr.  
  
"un momentito tu no iras a ningún lado sin nosotros, no nos arriesgaremos a que hundas la isla entera" dijo Hilde jalándolo por la trenza.  
  
"primero iremos a comprar algunas cosas para estar más cómodas" dijo Catherine sonriente.  
  
"ajá, y ustedes nos acompañaran, no crean que andarán por ahí con la misma ropa" dijo Noin asintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
"¡rápido los taxis ya llegaron, muévanse!" exclamó Sally saliendo por una puerta.  
  
"y aquí vamos…" exclamó Zechc con expresión de frustración.  
  
Luego de que se hospedaran, se dirigieron a un gran mall para empezar las compras ^_-.  
  
"este lugar es perfecto" dijo Dorothy viendo una gran tienda de ropa hawaiana.  
  
"vamos pues" dijo Relena jalando el brazo de Heero.  
  
Los chicos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro frente a los vestidores donde se estaban cambiando las chicas, ya llevaban más de dos horas y ellos ya estaban en el quinto sueño.  
  
"¡¡DESPIERTEN!!" se oyó un grito dentro de la tienda, el cual hizo que se despertaran muy sobresaltados.   
  
"tatán ¿Qué tal, no son lindos?" preguntó Noin dando una vueltita.  
  
"……." Los chicos estaban todos con la mirada perdida y con un hilito de baba OO, las chicas vestían con una faldita de tela por debajo del ombligo y un top de tela que se amarraba por detrás, todos los trajes con colores vivos y muchas flores alegres.  
  
"creo que les gusto" exclamó Hilde pasando la mano frente a los ojos de Duo el cual seguía lelado.  
  
"ahora es su turno" dijo Catherine jalando a Trowa y empujándolo a un vestidor.  
  
"toma Heero pruébate esto" dijo Relena dándole una franela muy vistosa y alegre, unos bermudas y una franelilla.  
  
"de ninguna manera…" empezó a decir, pero al ver la expresión de entusiasmo de Relena se resignó y entró a un cambiador.  
  
"¡¡ENTRA DE UNA VEZ!!" gritaba Sally mientras empujaba a Wufei para que entrara a probarse la ropa.  
  
"¡¡DÉJAME MUJER, ESTO ES INJUSTO!!" gritaba mientras se sujetaba del marco de la puerta.  
  
"¡¡QUE INJUSTO NI QUE NADA, VAS A ENTRAR AHORAAAA!!" gritó Sally y con un fuerte empujón logró que entrara, luego le tiró la ropa y le cerró la puerta de golpe.  
  
"cielos pero que bien me veo, soy genial.." exclamaba Duo mientras se contemplaba frente a un espejo al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el golpeteo de Wufei.  
  
"ya estamos todos listos para disfrutar el día, es hora de ir a la playa" dijo Noin mirando su reloj.  
  
"pero si acabamos de llegar" dijo Quatre suspirando.  
  
"si, si, ahora ¡adelante!" dijo Dorothy ignorándolo y señalando un punto en el infinito.  
  
"¡¡siii!!" exclamaron las chicas levantando un puño al aire, los chicos las miraron algo asustados O_oU .  
  
Ya en la playa.  
  
"que bien se siente la brisa del mar" exclamó Catherine mirando el océano.  
  
"el cielo esta azul, el mar también, un día perfecto" dijo Sally sonriendo.  
  
"¡¡apurense chicos, no tenemos todo el día!!" gritó Dorothy a los chicos ya que las chicas los obligaron a llevar todos sus bolsos y demás cosas.  
  
"me parece que este toldo tiene un ambiente fresco" dijo Hilde tomando aire.   
  
"cuando calienta el sol aquí en la playa.." canturreaba Duo mientras era perseguido por las olas.  
  
"chicas ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar el sol un rato?" propuso Dorothy saliendo del toldo y dejando a los chicos sin nada que hacer.  
  
"¿y ahora que hacemos?" preguntó Duo llegando al toldo y sentándose en el suelo.  
  
"El suave clima semitropical, la extensa costa y sus bellas montañas proporcionan las condiciones ideales para la práctica de actividades al aire libre, como el surf, la natación, el excursionismo, el remo, el golf, el tenis, el submarinismo y la acampada" explico Quatre sonriendo y levantando el dedo índice.  
  
"Cierra la boca Winner" espetó Wufei.¬¬  
  
"yo propongo un divertido, y no competitivo juego de volleyball" propuso Zechc sosteniendo un balón.  
  
"¡¡buena idea!!" exclamo Duo contento o^^o.  
  
ya en la cancha de volleyball después de una larga sesión de piedra papel y tijeras el equipo quedó de la siguiente manera: Heero, Wufei y Quatre en uno, y Duo, Trowa y Zechc en otro.  
  
"¡aquí va!" dijo Quatre haciendo el primer saque.  
  
"es mía, es mía, es mía, es mía, es mía, es míaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" exclamó Duo corriendo hacia el balón y llevándose a Zechc por delante.  
  
"¡Maxwell vete a tu lado!" gritó Zechc levantándose  
  
"vooooyy" volvió a decir Quatre lanzando el segundo saque.  
  
"ya la vi, ya la vi, déjenmela" grito Duo agitando los brazos para luego golpear el balón y que este cayera a treinta centímetros de él.  
  
"jajajaja eres un imbecil Maxwell, no le puedes pegar a un estupido balón" se burló Wufei señalando a Duo "yo te enseñare como saca un verdadero hombre" dijo tomando el balón y lanzándolo con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
"jejeje Wufei lanzas como niñita" se burló Duo haciendo un remate perfecto en la otra cancha.  
  
"ya veras de lo que soy capas" dijo Wufei adoptando una pose de defensa un tanto exagerada ^^U.  
  
"Aquí va" dijo Trowa impasible haciendo un saque.  
  
"la tengoooo" dijo Quatre corriendo feliz hacia donde se aproximaba el balón.  
  
"¡hazte a un lado Winner!" exclamo Wufei empujándolo y tomando su lugar.  
  
"¡este juego es mío Fei-chan!" dijo Duo devolviendo el balón.  
  
El juego siguió este rumbo durante dos largas horas.  
  
"¿de donde sacarán tanta energía?" se preguntó Trowa mirando al par que seguía forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que el balón cayera.  
  
"ninguno va a aceptar perder" dijo Quatre mirando ya un poco preocupado.  
  
"yo ya me voy" dijo Zechc suspirando y dándose la vuelta.  
  
"¡TU NO IRAS A NINGUN LADO ZECHC MARQUISE, VEN Y OCUPA TU POCISION COMO EXTENIENTE DE OZ!" vocifero Duo arrojándole el balón como una bala de cañón, la cual pasó como un bólido a centímetro de la cabeza de Zechc agitándole el pelo O_oU.  
  
"¡jajajajajaja! Eres un tonto al pensar que podrías vencer al maravilloso Conde Relámpago" se rió Zechc (algo estilo Megumi la de Samurai X ^^U).  
  
Acto seguido un coco le calló de llenito en la cabeza que hizo un sonido de cómo si hubieran golpeado una madera ¡TUK!.  
  
"muahahahahaha, no debiste invocar la furia del Dios de la muerte" dijo con pose de autosuficiencia 3  
  
Al rato, como ya Heero se había ido hace 20 minutos y Trowa se disponía a ir por una piña colada :p el juego tubo que cancelarse, por lo cual Wufei decidió ir a tomar un poco de sol.  
  
"hay que aburrimiento" protestó Duo para si mismo, mientras observaba como Quatre picaba a Zechc con un palito "mejor iré a ver que hacen los demás"  
  
Duo se puso de pie e inmediatamente divisó a su primer objetivo. Heero se encontraba de pie en la orilla de la playa. Duo se acercó un poco con intención de asustarlo por la espalda, pero se encontró algo por el camino.  
  
"pero que tenemos aquí" murmuró Duo viendo a Wufei echado en el suelo debajo de una sombrilla murmurando cosas entre sueño como "espera que te atrape Maxwell, te cortare de una vez por todas esa ridícula trenza"   
Duo se estremeció un poco con el comentario pero luego una gran idea se cruzo por su cabeza.  
"el pobre Fei.chan se va a tostar todo en el sol, será mejor que lo cubra" dijo aparentando inocencia pero inmediatamente su rostro cambió a una expresión de maldad pura =D  
" excavar excavar excavar excavar excavar excavar excavar" repetía rápidamente mientras le lanzaba a Wufei montones de arena con un estilo parecido al de un perro "bue, creo que con esto será suficiente, ya he hecho mi obra buena del día" exclamo satisfecho consigo mismo y sacudiendo sus manos mientras observaba el montón de arena en que yacía Wufei enterrado de donde sobresalía su cabeza.  
Heero se encontraba sentado en la orilla observando la gente divertirse y su atención se centró en las personas que montaban las enormes olas con gran destreza sobre unas tablas.  
  
"Un surfista aprovecha las desafiantes olas que se originan en la bahía de Waimea, en la costa de Hawaii, un lugar idóneo para la práctica de este deporte, sobre todo por las marejadas de Bonzai Pipeline (conducto Bonzai), que obligan a los surfistas a remontar olas de 9 m de altura." Explicó Quatre sonriente detrás de él.  
  
"de donde saliste" exclamó Heero mirándolo de reojo.¬¬  
  
"¡yahooooo!" se escuchó un aullido proveniente de las olas.  
  
"¡viva Duoooooo, es nuestro Shinigamiiiii!" coreaban las chicas dando saltitos desde la orilla :D  
  
"hnm.." murmuró Heero inconforme ante la atención que recibía Duo.  
  
Pero cuando vio a Relena, Hilde y Dorothy bamboleándose de un lado a otro y apoyando a Duo, le entró una furia incontenible.  
  
"no te lo permitiré" murmuró para luego quitarle la tabla al primer surfista que se le paso por el frente.  
  
"¡oye tu!" protestó el chico mirando a Heero.  
  
"……" Heero le dedicó una de sus miradas asesinas de la mejor calibre haciendo que saliera espantado, luego se dirigió al agua.  
  
Ya en el agua, Heero intentaba por todos los medios de ponerse de pie en la tabla, pero resultó una tarea mas difícil de lo que pensaba.  
  
"¡Duo es nuestro hombre!" vociferaban las chicas, mientras Duo hacia las mil y un piruetas posibles de lo más exageradas llamando la atención de todas las chicas en la playa.  
  
Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ya Heero no soportaba la idea de que el baka de Duo se llevara toda la gloria así que sacando fuerzas de no se sabe donde se pudo equilibrar en la tabla y así remontar la ola.  
  
"¡eso Heero, eso!" gritaban las chicas desde la orilla.  
  
"así esta mejor" pensó Heero sonriendo para su orgullo.  
  
"rrrrgg…lo siento amigo pero aquí solo hay espacio para uno de los dos" gruñó Duo estrechando los ojos y procesando un maquiavélico plan.  
  
'creo que ya lo estoy entendiendo' pensó Heero deslizándose suavemente por una enorme ola, cuando de repente pudo observar que algo se acercaba rápidamente por debajo de la ola, algo que Heero conocía muuuuuy bien "¡¡Duo no te acerques, te lo advierto!!" pero ya era tarde y ¡SPLASH! Al agua patos ^^  
  
"¡¡PERO QUE DEMON..!!" exclamó Heero cayendo pesadamente al agua  
  
Ya dentro del agua empezó una batalla campal entre ambos ^^U  
  
"te borrare esa estupida sonrisa de la cara" dijo Heero expulsando un montón de burbujas de la boca hecho una fiera y pataleando debajo del agua.  
  
"yo soy el grandioso Dios de la…." Duo no pudo terminar el brote de burbujas porque entre de la confrontación el pie de Heero entro de llenito en su boca.  
  
La pelea se convirtió en una lucha de brazos y piernas en la que ambos trataban por todos los medios hacerle el mayor daño posible a su adversario, pero al final por la inminente falta de aire ambos subieron desesperadamente a la superficie.  
  
"ahora no tienes escapatoria" murmuro Heero amenazadoramente mirando fijamente a Duo que empezaba a preocuparse por su futuro, sin percatarse de que una gran ola se acercaba hacia ellos ¡¡PAMMMMT!! La tabla de surf le golpeó a Heero en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate x_x.  
  
Duo aprovechó la oportunidad para alejarse lo mas rápidamente posible dejando a su compañero en el agua.   
  
"¡¡Duo, saqualo rápido, pero RAPIDOOOOOO!!" gritó Relena amenazadoramente desde la orilla.  
  
"ya voy, ya voy" dijo él más asustado por las miradas amenazadoras que lanzaba Relena que por lo que podría pasar si Heero despertaba, mientras estaba sacándolo del agua por un tobillo.  
  
"¡¡Duo Maxwell eres un tonto!!" le regañó Hilde jalándolo por la oreja.  
  
"auch, ya, ya, lo saqué ¿no?" dijo sobandose la oreja.  
  
Todos se acercaron a ver le escena que prometía ser interesante.  
  
"creo que está inconsciente" dijo Noin mirando a Heero en cual estaba azul por la falta de oxigeno.  
  
Todos los presentes se miraron unos a otros y luego volvieron su mirada a Heero captando el mensaje.  
  
"¡¡A no yo no lo haré!!" dijeron los chicos a la ves que negaban frenéticamente con los brazos, con la pura idea ya se les revolvía el estomago.  
  
Las chicas se miraron entre ellas consternadas ante la situación.  
  
"creo que la más indicada para el trabajo es Lena" dijo Duo dándole una palmadita en el hombro.  
  
"¿per…perdón?" tartamudeó Relena sonrojándose y mirando a los chicos O///ó  
  
"tu sabes que eres la más cercana a él" dijo Trowa empujándola hacia Heero.  
  
"es que chicos…" intentó decir Relena pero todos los chicos levantaron los pulgares dándole ánimos.  
  
"vamos Rel es solo Heero, él no muerde, además ¿no pretenderás dejarlo así?" exclamó Duo en defensa de los derechos del grupo.  
  
"esta bien, pero solo lo haré por el bien de Heero" recalcó mirándolos de reojo.  
  
Después de tomar una bocanada de aire, acercó su rostro al de Heero hasta que solo los separaban algunas pulgadas, pero en ese momento Heero despertó algo confundido "AAAAHHH" ambos gritaron de la impresión y se arrimaron rápidamente en sentidos opuestos mirándose fijamente completamente sonrojados O////o ambos tratando de articular palabra, mientras que el resto se partía de la risa ante sus caras.  
  
"Re…lena" balbuceaba Heero mas ahogado por la ultima escena que por el agua tragada.  
  
"Heero no me des esos sustos" dijo Relena con una mano en el pecho •////•  
  
"jajajaja, esto estuvo muy bueno valió la pena grabarlo" dijo Duo filmando con una pequeña cámara que le había quitado a Quatre.  
  
"¡¡apaga eso, ahora!!" dijo Heero amenazadoramente apretando los puños.  
  
"oh vamos, sonríe a la cámara" exclamó haciendo un acercamiento.  
  
"si no valoras tu estupida trenza será mejor que apagues esa cosa" dijo echándole su famosa mirada.  
  
"esta bien amigo, la apagaré…. ¡pero no lastimes mi trenza, es mi mejor amiga!" dijo acariciándola freneticamente.  
  
"bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos" dijo Noin mirando su reloj.  
  
No muy lejos de allí Wufei había despertado de su larga siesta de arena y se encontró en un gran dilema.  
  
"¡no me puedo mover!" exclamó furioso forcejeando cuando vislumbró una pequeña niña que jugaba felizmente en la arena "¡oye tu, Si tu, ven aquí y sácame!" vociferó rojo de la furia y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro frenéticamente.  
  
"¡mamáaaaaaaa, el monstruo de arena me quiere comeeeeeeeer!" gritó la niñita alejándose a toda velocidad.  
  
Ya en la fiesta ^^  
  
"esto si que es diversión" exclamó Duo mientras bailaba animadamente con las bailarinas del lugar.  
  
"ya lo creo" exclamaron todas las chicas a la vez.  
  
"rrrg…será mejor que no se le acerquen tanto" gruñó Hilde mirándolas de reojo ***  
  
"oigan chicos anímense" dijo Relena mirando a la cuerda de pilotos sentados uno al lado de otro haciendo nada.  
  
"¡MUY BIEN SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, A LLEGADO EL MOMENTO TAN ESPERADOS POR TODOS, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEL ¡LIMBO!" dijo un sujeto muy alegre sosteniendo un micrófono.  
  
"¡vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" exclamó todo el público eufórico.  
  
"¡bueno, aquí tenemos un grupo de jóvenes participantes que tendrán el honor de ser prestigioso Rey de la isla por una noche!" vociferó estrenduosamente, con unos movimientos exagerados le pasó el micrófono a los chicos y cada uno de ellos le dedicó una mirada tipo Heero (si las miradas mataran el presentador ya seria un manchita en el suelo ^^U) "vamos muchachos anímense sientan el calor de la fiesta, tal como lo hace ese chico" dijo señalando con el micrófono a un Duo que ya pasaba por debajo del palo con movimientos muy exuberantes y con todas las chicas como sus fanes.  
  
Los chicos no soportaron más el sacrilegio por parte de Duo y decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto. Uno por uno intentaron pasar la prueba del limbo, pero desgraciadamente para los chicos solo podía haber un solo ganador en el juego.  
  
"Quatre será mejor que no participes mas en estos juegos, son muy peligrosos para ti" dijo Dorothy al lado de él el cual tenia una lagrimita en los ojos porque se había golpeado en la barbilla.  
  
"por eso no es bueno tener una trenza tan larga Duo" dijo Hilde pasandole una bolsa de hielo, ya que en el baile se pisó la trenza cayendo y golpeándose en la cabeza.  
  
"ay Heero, espero que hayas aprendido que no puedes ser perfecto en todo" dijo Relena tratando de calmarlo, ya que en pleno baile había amenazado con que si no lo declaraban rey, los mataría a todos e inmediatamente quedó descalificado.  
  
"pero donde se metió ahora ese hombre" exclamó Sally buscando al desaparecido Wufei entre la concurrencia.  
  
"Zechc ya no estás para estas cosas" exclamó Noin algo preocupada mientras trataba de relajar los músculos del susodicho quien se encontraba en una pose poco convencional. En medio del baile lo tuvieron que sacar ya que se dislocó la espalda ^^U  
  
"viva Trowa eres el mejor" exclamó Catherine mientras le arrojaba florecitas a un Trowa sonriente (creo que todas las actuaciones del circo al fin habían dado sus frutos =D)  
  
******  
  
"AHORA TODO EL MUNDO ALABEN AL NUEVO REY TROWA" exclamó el presentador señalando a Trowa en un inmenso trono rodeado de chicas, las cuales atendían todos sus mandatos y caprichos.  
  
"no es justo yo debería estar allí" protestó Duo mirando con envidia a Trowa al cual le habían servido una gran bandeja de comida.  
  
De repente se escuchó un fuerte grito que provenía de la concurrencia.  
  
"¡Relena, son terroristas huye, huye!" gritó Heero empujando a Relena rápidamente hacia un rincón.  
  
"¡Heero Yui, cálmate!" exclamó Relena volteándose para ver a Heero quien apuntaba todo tembloroso a quien se acercaba a un metro de radio de donde se encontraba Relena.  
  
"¡MAXWELL!" se oyó un grito muy conocido por todos.  
  
"¿uh?" Duo empezaba a percibir el peligro en el aire.  
  
"¡esto no te lo perdonare!" exclamó Wufei tomando una de las lanzas decorativas de la fiesta e iniciando su casería. En ese momento todos pudieron observar el porque la gente se asustó tanto, Wufei tenia la cara completamente tostada pero el resto de su cuerpo seguía estando de su color normal, además que tenia el pelo todo desordenado y estaba calado de arena.  
  
"y allí van de nuevo" suspiró Noin mientras observaba como Wufei le arrojaba una lanza a Duo, el cual la esquivo con mucha facilidad haciendo una mueca burlona aumentando la furia de Wufei a proporciones descomunales, mientras que Sally trataba de calmarlo.  
  
"oh Dios, lo que nos espera" murmuró Zechc para si -_-U  
  
N.A: Konishiwa!!! Disculpen la tardanza con los capítulos lo que pasa es que el cole nos esta absorbiendo todo el tiempo y nos queda muy poco para divertirnos u_uU. Pero bue, intentaremos tenerlo listo lo más rápido posible. Ya no falta tanto, y en los próximos capítulos el equipo Gundam visitará ¡¡¡LATINOAMERICA!!! ¿estará tu país en la lista? ;) Queremos enviarles muchos saludos a Aisha y le deseamos que la este pasando muy bien en su nuevo hogar :p Chaup!!!! 


	11. ¡Mexico lindo y querido!

Capitulo XI  
  
¡México, lindo y querido!  
  
Ya habían llegado a la colorida ciudad de México y en este momento el grupo se encontraba sentado en medio del aeropuerto.  
"¿estas segura que este es el lugar en que nos veríamos con la interprete guía?" argumentó Hilde.  
"segura, no puede haber errores, es el lugar acordado" respondió Relena volviendo a mirar los papeles.  
De repente se escuchó un fuerte ronquido, cuando las chicas voltearon vieron a los chicos durmiendo uno apoyado en el hombro del otro. De vez en cuando decían palabras sin sentido.  
"realmente estaban cansados" dijo Catherine cuando Zechc se cayó de lado e inmediatamente se acomodó para seguir durmiendo.  
En ese momento escucharon unos pasos apresurados, rápidamente una chica se le acercó de piel morena, ojos castaños oscuros y pelo color negro azabache recogido en dos pequeñas trenzas.  
"Hola, soy Coromoto Sánchez, mucho gusto" saludó la chica con una gran sonrisa. (los guías son originarios de el país en cuestión, hablan el idioma del grupo GW pero las palabras coloquiales las dicen es español que por supuesto el grupo no entiende ^^U)  
"al fin, ya era hora de que llegaras" exclamó Dorothy de mala gana.  
Inmediatamente la sonrisa de la chica de esfumó y se transformó en una mirada muy seria.  
"para tu información, estuve varada en un embotellamiento por más de dos horas" después volvió a adoptar su semblante alegre "bueno, como les iba diciendo.."  
"creo que primero debemos despertar a los chicos" sugirió Sally señalando a la bola de bellos durmientes.  
"de eso me encargo yo" dijo Coromoto sonriente para luego situarse frente a los chicos.  
"¡¡DESPIERTEN!!"  
"¡AAHHH!" los chicos despertaron abruptamente muy desorientados.  
"de pié manos, es hora de dar comienzo al recorrido" dijo la mexicana mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pié a un soñoliento Quatre.  
"YYYYAAAUUUUU" Duo se estiró a sus anchas golpeando en el proceso a un par de adormilados Zechc y Wufei.  
Ya el grupo había recogido sus cosas y se encontraban en el bus y la pelea de Duo y Zechc se había prolongado más de lo que todos habían esperado.  
"¡ya me escuchaste mocoso!"  
"uy si, estoy temblando de miedo ¡VEJETE!"  
"vejete ¿yo? ¡Tu eres el que lleva esa estupida trenza!"  
"mi trenza es un toque personal, en cambio tu tienes el pelo de un principito azul ¡ay si, mi largo cabello de ricitos de oro!" dijo Duo dando saltitos por todo el autobús.  
"esta vez es personal" exclamó Zechc levantando el puño amenazadoramente levantando.  
"¡¡pelea, pelea, pelea!!" vociferaban Trowa, Heero y Wufei.  
"¡un momentito mis cuates, o se me calman los dos o los guindo a ambos como piñatas!"  
Inmediatamente hubo un silencio sepulcral.  
"ta bien Moto" dijo Duo sentándose en unos de los asientos del bus y recobrando su humor habitual.  
"Coromoto" exclamó ella ¬¬*  
"¿adonde nos dirigimos?" preguntó Quatre mirando la ciudad.  
"les haré un recorrido por las cosas más famosas de mi querido país" dijo la latino con un tono de orgullo en su voz.  
"¿Cómo que?" preguntó Wufei de mala gana.  
En ese momento el bus se detuvo en una gran plaza.  
"esta es la plaza de las tres culturas, simboliza la excepcional belleza cultural que es una mezcla rica y compleja de tradiciones indígenas, españolas y estadounidenses" explicó Coromoto.  
Cuando volteó pudo ver que el grupo estaba arremolinado frente a una tienda de ropa mexicana, las chicas observaban unas joyas y los chicos esperaban pacientemente, mientras Duo estaba a tres tiendas más allá en el sitio de comida mexicana.  
"bueno creo que entre las chicas las tiendas son algo más popular" dijo la latina mientras veía salir a las chicas de la tienda abarrotadas de brazaletes y collarcitos de distintos colores y formas.  
"discúlpanos Coromoto pero no pudimos resistirnos" dijo Noin ^^U  
"no importa, pero no podemos detenernos" dijo ella sonriendo.  
"mmmmm, me encanta el picante" exclamó Duo mientras se echaba aire en la boca sujetando un gran frasco de ajíes picantes.  
"te dolerá el estomago, si sigues comiendo como animal" dijo Wufei viendo como Duo se metía tres a la vez.  
"bueno, abordaremos una avioneta que nos llevará al sur de México"dijo la mexicana apurando al grupo.  
**********  
  
Ya habían llegado a su destino y se habían bajado de la avioneta.  
"lo primero será rentar un par de estos animales" dijo Coromoto señalando un gran corral.  
"¿Burros?"  
"sip, es la única forma de llegar hasta las ruinas que queremos visitar" explicó ella poniéndoles las riendas a uno de los burritos.  
"¿Por qué no alquilamos un jeep?" preguntó Zechc señalando unos vehículos.  
"porque los burros son más baratos, así que andando" ¬¬  
Al rato encontramos al grupo andando a paso de tortuga hacia las ruinas.  
"ya hubiéramos llegado si fuéramos a pié" dijo Heero trabajando en su nueva laptop sobre el burro.  
"pagamos por esto así que nos calaremos todo el camino" exclamó Dorothy fastidiada.  
"¡IIIIIIJJJAAAAAA!"  
"¿Duo?"  
Duo iba como un desaforado hasta que su burro terminó estrellándose contra un árbol cayéndole todas la hojas encima.  
"¿Duo? Duuuuoooo" Hilde lo zarandeaba tratando de que despertara.  
"¿Qué hay de comer?" dijo Duo todo desorientado con una sonrisa tonta.  
"¿Qué le diste a ese pobre animal?" preguntó ella señalando a un burro que daba vueltas incontrolablemente alrededor de un árbol.  
"es increíble los milagros del chile picante" O_O  
"eso solo se te ocurre a ti" ¬¬U  
Con el incidente del burro loco el grupo se le olvidó amarrar a los demás y cuando fueron a buscarlos ya no estaban. -_-U  
"genial, ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?"  
"caminar, no nos queda de otra" dijo Coromoto agarrando su mochila.  
********  
  
"ahhhh, que refrescante caminata, estuvo muy chido" dijo la mexicana estirándose, Cuando se dio la vuelta estaba el resto del grupo tirado en el suelo.  
"estoy muerto" -_-  
"no puedo dar un paso más" -_-  
"me duelen los piiiies" -_-  
"por dios, solo fue un pequeño trecho" dijo Coromoto viendo como hacían inútiles esfuerzos por levantarse.  
"por lo menos llegamos a las ruinas todos juntos" dijo Relena tratando de sacar algo bueno a flote.  
"¡cierto las ruinas! Hump, hump, ¿todos me escuchan verdad?"  
El grupo aún se reponía del maratón. ^^U  
"bue.., lo haré lo mas rápido posible" ^^  
"yupiii." -_-  
"los mayas crearon estilos artísticos y arquitectónicos inconfundibles. Hicieron sorprendentes observaciones astronómicas y desarrollaron un sistema de escritura jeroglífica para registrar los hechos más significativos ¿alguna pregunta?" ^^  
"zzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzz" -_-  
"piches gringos" ¬¬****  
**********  
  
"estoy segura que disfrutaron la cultura de mi país, ahora los llevaré a una gran celebración" dijo Coromoto sonriente.  
"¡¿y habrá chilitos?!" preguntó Duo emocionado *_*  
"Duo ¿Qué no piensas en nada más que en tu estomago?" preguntó Hilde ¬¬  
"si...espera no"  
"ya lo sabía" -_-UUU  
En eso el bus se detiene.  
"¡vaya que animado esta esto!" exclamó Sally mirando a la gran multitud de personas.  
"a nosotros nos encanta celebrar y divertirnos" dijo la mexicana con tono orgulloso.  
"creo que lo primero será cambiarnos los atuendos" sugirió Dorothy señalando una pequeña tienda.  
Al cabo de un rato el grupo sale de la tienda. Las chicas vestían unas faldas muy coloridas y unas franelas que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros y los chicos vestían una roanas(es un manto que te llega hasta las rodillas y tiene un hueco por donde sacas la cabeza) y unos grandes charros (son esos grandes sombreros)  
"díganme otra vez ¿Por qué tenemos que vestir estas cosas?" preguntó Zechc de mala gana.  
"vamos ¿no tienen espíritu? Alegra más el festival" exclamó Hilde viendo la feria.  
"además no están tan mal, son muy bonitos ¿no es así chicos?"  
"interpreta mi silencio" murmuró Wufei ¬¬*  
"a mi me gustan" dijo Quatre alegremente ^^  
"lo mismo digo" dijo Trowa.  
"tu porque estas acostumbrado a los disfraces" exclamó Wufei de mala gana.  
"...." ////_¬  
"¡andale, andale, vamos a la feria!" vociferó Duo agitando un par de maracas.  
"Maxwell no cuenta ¡es un desquiciado!"  
"...." Heero estaba muy ocupado tratando de que el charro no se le cayera sobre los ojos.  
"bueno, bueno, como Heero no votó, quiere decir que hay más a favor que en contra, lo que significa que irán así" dijo Noin dando por terminada la discusión.  
"¡injusticia, Yui eres un traidor!"  
"Wufei ya cállate" dijo Sally u_ú  
"¿y estos de donde salieron?" exclamó Zechc extrañado O_ô  
"¡que música tan linda!" exclamó Relena meciéndose de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la canción.  
"eso, mi querida Relena son mariachis que vistos desde un punto de vista más profundo es un género musical popular mexicano, de cada uno de los músicos que lo interpretan y del mismo conjunto, compuesto de diversos instrumentos y algunos autóctonos como el guitarron y las jaranas" explicó Coromoto levantando el dedo índice.  
"¡miren son chilitos!*_*......el chile me llama O_o" exclamó Duo caminando como Zombie hacia una gran mesa.  
"¡¡Duo reacciona, reacciona!!" gritó Hilde dándole unas cuantas cachetadas.  
"¿uh?.....el chile si que da miedo"dijo mirando de reojo a los susodichos "pero.¡que más da! Solo se vive una vez"  
"Duo no tienes remedio" -_-UU  
"y para verme mejor cuando gane debo escoger a alguien lo suficientemente tonto para que compita conmigo" murmuró Duo tocándose las puntas de los dedos. "veamos quien se ve más vulnerable..Quatre no porque esta protegido por Dorothy...Wufei, mmmm, no me gusta esa mirada que tiene creo que no esta de humor...Trowa.....no....Zechc creo que todavía esta enojado por lo de los trajes..Heeeeroooooo, es la presa perfecta " murmuró escondido detrás de unos barriles observando a Heero el cual aun intentaba de acomodarse el gran charro, Duo salió como una bala de su escondite para agarrar a Heero por la muñeca y halarlo hasta el puesto de chile sin darle tiempo de reaccionar ^^U  
"oigan chimuelos ¿entraran a la competencia?" preguntó un sujeto risueño.  
"eeeerr" Duo no entendía ni pío de lo que le decían.  
"por supuesto mano, anótenos a los tres" exclamó alegremente Coromoto.  
"¿¡Moto, de donde saliste!?"  
"Coromoto" ¬¬* "y los he inscrito en el concurso de coma todo el chile picante que pueda"  
Al cabo de unos minutos ya todos estaban ubicados frente a una gran mesa con unos grandes tazones de chile burbujeante.  
"yo no estoy loco para comer eso" protestó Heero echando a un lado el tazón.  
"vamos hombre, míralo desde otro punto de vista será otra misión más para ti"  
"...misión aceptada" exclamó acercándose el tazón y agarrando el cucharón.  
"¡¿LISTOS?!"  
"¡a echarle garra!"  
Inmediatamente todos los concursantes comenzaron a comer apresuradamente. Al cabo de algunos minutos muchos de los concursantes se habían retirado dejando solo a tres.  
"¡no..me.ganaras!" decía Duo mientras se metía bocados de picante en la boca.  
"¡acabaré contigo!" dijo Heero para luego comer más rápidamente.  
15 minutos después...  
"no..puedo ¡PLAHS!" Heero enterró la cara en le gran tazón de chile.  
"¡quema quema quema quema quema quema!" Duo corría de un lado a otro con la boca abierta para luego lanzarse a una fuente.  
"¡la ganadora por tres años consecutivos COROMOTO!" dijo un sujeto entregando un premio como de su tamaño.  
"pan comido" exclamó la mexicana dando un ultimo bocado de chile.  
Duo se apareció con toda la cara mojada echándose todavía aire en la boca acercándose al grupo.  
"aada haeee onnn gredo e ersoas oando" Duo no podía articular correctamente las palabras porque tenía el paladar todo quemado ñ_ñU en el fondo se podía ver a Heero acostado en una de las bancas del sitio con una bolsa de hielo en la frente mientras que Relena lo refrescaba con un de los mapas.  
"¿tu le entendiste?" preguntó la latina arqueando una ceja.  
"quiso decir que vio a un grupo de personas jugando algo que se veía divertido" explico Hilde tranquilamente.  
"¡¡¡entonces lo mejor será probarlo!!!" exclamó animadamente Coromoto ^o^  
"creo que lo mejor será que nos quedemos porque Heero esta indispuesto" dijo Relena señalando a Heero sobre su hombro.  
"¡no señor! Este cuate no se perderá de la diversión" dijo Coromoto decididamente arrastrando a Heero sin mucho esfuerzo =).  
El grupo llegó a una pequeña tienda donde habían una gran cantidad de animales coloridos hechos de cartón.  
"¿Qué se supone que es esto?" preguntó Zechc mirando uno de los animales.  
"se llaman piñatas y son para golpear" dijo la mexicana mientras pagaba por una de ellas.  
"¿para golpear? No le veo la gracia" exclamó Wufei extrañado.  
"ya lo veras, vamos ya compré una, les en enseñaré como se juega" dijo saliendo con una piñata con forma de burro muy colorida.  
Ya la piñata estaba guindada en la rama de un árbol y el grupo estaba a su alrededor esperando la explicación.  
"bien, lo que deben hacer chamacos es tomar este palo y darle con todas sus fuerzas para romperla, entonces saldrán los dulces, es muy divertido ¡inténtelo!" dijo Coromoto dándole el palo a Quatre.  
"¡me recuso!, es un trato indiscriminado hacia los pobres burritos y." pero no pudo terminar ya que Dorothy le había tapado la boca momento que aprovechó Duo en robarle el palo.  
"¡¡o imeo, o imeo!!" decía Duo mientras se colocaba una banda de tela en los ojos.  
"traducción.." dijo Coromoto ¬¬  
"él quiere intentarlo primero" dijo Hilde tranquilamente.  
Así fue como Duo ya estaba listo para atinarle el primer golpe, pero algo falló y.  
"¡¡Duo ¿Cómo pudiste confundir la cabeza de Heero con la piñata?!!" Relena estaba tratando de hacer reaccionar a un Heero todo aturdido y con un gran chipote en la frente.  
"no es mi culpa que tenga cara de burro" dijo Duo de lo más indiferente. (wow, se recuperó rapidito ¿ne? O_o)  
Ante este comentario se desató una furia interna en Relena que no pudo contener, se volvió lentamente hacia Duo con su rostro tapado por los flequillos de su cabello.  
"¿Lena, porque me ves con esos ojos?" Duo ya empezaba a asustarse "¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡¡ESPERA NOOOO!!"  
El grupo se encontraba en un refrescante bohío, el calor los tenía un poco aguados. Duo aún se reponía de su trauma y Heero aún no reaccionaba, en eso se le acerca un tipo con un gran charro y un monumental bigote.  
"tengan chimuelos, una ronda gratis para que se animen" dijo dándole a cada uno una vaso grande con un líquido enorme.  
Los chicos miraron extrañados la bebida pero el calor era tal que lo probaron sin chistar.  
"¡¡COF, COF, COF!!"  
"¡¿PERO COF QUE DEMONIOS COF COF ES ESTO?!" gritaron los chicos a la vez arrojando los vasos.  
"parece que le gustó la tequila"dijo el sujeto dándole una fuerte palmada a Quatre haciendo que volviera a toser.  
"¿y donde se habrán metido esas chicas?" ¬¬  
"¡¡AAAAAAHH!!"  
Ante este grito los chicos pusieron una mirada furtiva e inmediatamente salieron corriendo hacia donde procedía aquel escándalo.  
"¡¿chicas que sucede?!" exclamó Quatre alarmado.  
En ese momento llegaron los demás chicos pero por el apuro no vieron a Quatre parado ahí por lo cual se estrellaron uno detrás de otro haciendo que Quatre se diera un totazo contra el suelo.  
"¿ahora que les sucede muchachos?" preguntó Noin extrañada.  
"ya les dio la chiripiorca" dijo Coromoto sonriente.  
"¡¿Dónde esta el terrorista?! Díganmelo" dijo Wufei levantándose rápidamente y mirando a ambos lados.  
"¿terrorista? De seguro tomaron mucho licor" dijo Catherine extrañada.  
"entonces ¿Por qué gritaron?" preguntó Heero echando miradas furtivas alrededor de Relena.  
"oh eso, bueno es que estamos viendo algo muy emocionante" dijo Hilde sonriente señalando una especie de corral.  
Los chicos curiosos como solo son ellos se asomaron rápidamente y pudieron notar a un sujeto que por todos los medios trataba de sujetarse sobre un caballo todo de color negro pero sin muchos resultados ya que el animal lo lanzó fuera del corral de un saltazo.  
"¿no quieren intentar el rodeo?" preguntó la latina saliendo de la nada.  
"¿Qué? No no gracias eres muy amable" dijo Quatre nerviosamente.  
"todos los hombres lo intentan ¡sean machos!" dijo ella con un tono socarrón en la voz.  
"¡yo me anoto!" dijo Duo corriendo rápidamente hacia el establo.  
Los demás al ver las miradas emocionadas de las chicas siguieron a Duo con paso muy lento.  
"buena suerte montando a infierno chamaco" dijo uno de los sujetos a Duo para luego dar la señal de que abrieran las puertas.  
"¡¡iiiiijjaaaaaa!!" gritó Duo pero no duró más de dos segundos ya que infierno lo mandó hacia el bebedero de los caballos.  
"¡ahí va Duo!" exclamó Relena algo asustada.  
"si ahí va" dijo Wufei siguiendo con la mirada la trayectoria aérea de Duo y con una sonrisa malvada.  
"señorita Coromoto, me parece que este trato a los animales es una crueldad" dijo Quatre mientras se sentaba sobre un caballo de color pastel.  
"si, si ¡ANDELE!" Coromoto le dio un fuerte manotazo al caballo haciendo que este saliera como un desaforado.  
"¡¡AAAAAAAHH!!" Quatre se había caído pero uno de sus pies aún se aferraba al animal haciendo que lo arrastrara por todo el terreno para terminar enterrado en la arena.  
"bueno manito Trowa, tu tranquilito que lucero es una de las yeguas más mansitas del lugar" dijo la mexicana sonriente.  
"esto no es lo mismo que un león" dijo un poco intranquilo viendo a la yegua de color marrón claro.  
"¡andele!" gritaron los demás sujetos cuando soltaron al animal.  
Trowa intentaba sujetarse pero viendo que la cosa se había tornado fea decidió tomar sus vías de escape personales, saltó ágilmente al suelo pero la yegua no estaba de muy buen humor ese día y le propinó una patada que lo mandó a las gradas del público escuchándose en el fondo el típico ¡¡OOOHH!!" de la muchedumbre.  
"agarrese fuerte Fei-chan" dijo Coromoto mirando al caballo blanco que le había tocado.  
"¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!" pero no pudo oír respuesta ya que en ese momento lo habían soltado.  
Al cabo de unos segundos el caballo dio un gran salto mandando a Wufei a volar.  
"orale." exclamó la muchedumbre al verlo volar.  
"¡¡esto es injusto, primero me hacen montar a esa estúpida bestia y segundo me lanza sobre esta montaña de barro!!" exclamó hecho una furia.  
"Wufei..eso no es barro" dijo Trowa tranquilamente.  
"iiiiuuucck" exclamaron las chicas algo azules y llevándose las manos a la boca.  
O_o"¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!" Wufei salió corriendo al baño más cercano.  
"es el turno de nuestro Hee-chan, esto se va a poner bueno" dijo Duo sacando la cámara grabadora.  
En eso sale el caballo a la carrera pero cual fue la sorpresa que se quedó parado en pleno patio como un florerito.  
"¡¡muevete, muevete!!" se escuchaba el alarido de la gente furiosa porque ni había acción.  
"hey tu.tu, te estoy hablando.muevete" Heero trataba de hacer caminar al caballo pero sin buenos resultados.  
"¡vamos Heero tu puedes!" le gritó Relena desde las gradas.  
"hola linda señorita" unos mexicanos se habían acercado a Relena pero esto no le gusto nada a Heero.  
"¡hey tu, aléjate!" dijo sacando su famosa arma y disparando al sujeto(se escucha un relinche de caballo) "¡aaaahhhh!" el animal saltaba de un lugar a otro.  
"por lo menos es el que más a durado" dijo Dorothy mirando a Heero que parecía un muñeco de trapo.  
**********  
  
"que día el de ayer ¿no lo creen chicas?" exclamó Catherine dejando su maleta en el suelo y sentándose junto a la demás.  
"fué muy entretenido haber visitado México, no puedo esperar llegar a nuestro siguiente destino" dijo Relena alegremente.  
"bueno mis cuates, aquí me despido y les deseo un viaje placentero, espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar" se despidió Coromoto haciendo un ademán con la mano.  
"¡adiós Moto!" dijo Duo zarandeando una mano.  
"por ultima vez es Coromoto" ¬_¬*** dicho esto desapareció entre la multitud.  
Al rato. ^^  
"Duo no tenia idea de que te gustara la lectura" exclamó Quatre asombrado viendo a Duo sentado con un libro entre las manos.  
"me ofendes Q-man, yo no soy el tonto que todos creen ¡a mi me encanta leer! Es una de mis cosas favoritas" exclamó Duo haciendo una mueca falsa de dolor.  
"pasajeros del vuelo Nº 658 abordar por la salida Nº 3" se escuchó la voz del aeropuerto.  
"¡andando!" dijo Dorothy con tono del destino.  
"será mejor que me de prisa, ya quiero probar la comida del avión" dijo Duo saliendo a la carrera agarrando las maletas.  
"espera Duo dejaste tu libr." Quatre había agarrado el libro para llevárselo a Duo pero en cuanto lo había tomado algo se había caído de este "Duo. esto es." O////ô la cara de Quatre se había puesto roja viendo la revista que estaba en el suelo.  
"¡anatomía!" exclamó agarrándola rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia el avión ^^U.  
"DUOOOOOO" exclamó una Hilde furiosa levantando un puño.  
Ya en el avión, no hubo manera de que Hilde se quisiera sentar con Duo por el incidente de la revista, por lo que Sally muy amablemente le había cedido el puesto de Wufei y para desgracia de él le había tocado con Duo.  
"lo único que te pido es que te comportes como es debido Maxwell, no empieces con tu escándalo" Exclamó Wufei estrechando los ojos mientras se sentaba al lado de Duo.  
"no te preocupes Fei-chan, yo siempre me comporto"  
"aquí tiene su café joven" exclamó un azafata tendiéndole una taza.  
"muchas gracias" dijo Duo alegremente.  
Apenas arrancó el avión. ^^U  
"ESTUPIDO MAXWELL, MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO"  
"Oh vamos Wufei eso se quita con agua"  
"NO ES ESO QUEEEEEMAAA"  
"hay no puedo creer que llores por un poquito de agua caliente"  
"¡IDIOTA YO SOY EL QUE TE VA A HACER LLORAR!" exclamó Wufei hecho una furia mientras perseguía a Duo por todo el avión.  
N.A: HOLA!!! Primero disculpen la tardanza en la publicación pero bue.-_-U . Este capitulo se lo queremos dedicar a nuestras queridas amigas Mariuska y Anime Guera =^^= ¡¡CHIIIIICAAAAAS COOOOMO EEEEESTAAAN!!, también a todos esos adorables mexicanitos de ese país ¡¡ESTO ES PARA USTEDES!! Nos vemos ^_- .. 


	12. ¡Hola Panamá!

Capitulo XII  
  
¡Hola Panamá!  
El grupillo de GW había llegado a Panamá y después de disculparse con los tripulantes, pasajeros, azafatas y pilotos por el alboroto causado por Duo y Wufei se dirigieron al hotel.  
"tengo hambre ¿Cuándo comeremos?" protestó Duo aferrándose la barriga.  
"Duo..te comiste todo el maní del avión" ¬¬U dijo Heero.  
"eso no me basta" T_T  
"tu no paras de pensar en la comida ni un minuto" exclamó Wufei con el seño fruncido.  
"¡ah si! Pues tu no dejas de pensar en tu querido y amado nataku" se burló Duo con tono meloso "yo no se que le ves a ese pedazo de hojalata"  
Ante este comentario Wufei casi se ahoga con el mismo aire y cuando se había recuperado de la impresión e iba a propinarle un buen golpe pero alguien se le atravesó haciendo que se parara en seco con el puño en el aire y rojo de la furia.  
"oh vamos chicos, ¿Por qué no comemos algo primero y luego hacemos nuestro recorrido por el lugar?" propuso Sally tratando de detener la inminente lucha.  
"ta bien" acepto un Duo conforme liderizando al grupo, mientras que Wufei rumieaba su próxima venganza ^^U  
Ya habían llegado al comedor del hotel y se encontraban sentados listos para la comida.  
"buenos días ¿Qué desean ordenar?" preguntó un mesonero salido de la nada.  
"eeeehh, ¡¡Quatre!!" exclamaron todas las chicas a la vez.  
"¡en seguida!" dijo Quatre decidido y comenzando a hojear un pequeño diccionario bilingüe "querer..comir.¿tu entender?"  
"yo entender, tu esperar" dijo el mesonero de la más tranquilo como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, para luego desaparecer por una esquina oscura.  
Todos se la quedaron viendo un rato la esquina.  
"ah bueno" exclamó Hilde de repente sacando a los demás de su trance.  
Al rato..  
"¡AAAAHH, MUERO DE HAMBRE, ME VOLVERÉ LOCO, TENGO QUE COMER AAAAALGOOOO!" Duo ya empezaba a captar la mirada de la gente del restaurante.  
"Duo Maxwell, ya calmate, solo han pasado 15 minutos" le respondió Hilde sacándole la trenza de la boca.  
"disculpen la tardanza" dijo el mesonero que había aparecido de donde Dios sabe haciendo de Wufei soltara un alarido de la impresión "buen provecho, espero que disfruten la especialidad de la casa, sancocho de gallina con arroz blanco" dijo mientras servía un gran tazón de sopa.  
"¡gracias por la comida!" exclamaron las chicas a la vez mientras que los chicos habían empezado a engullir la comida.  
"eshto ta mu bueo" decía Duo con la boca llena comiendo como si de un momento a otro se le fuera a desaparecer el plato.  
En eso se les acerca un chico de ojos y cabello negro y de piel blanquecina.  
"¡¡que xopa mi friend!!" exclamó alegremente ^^  
"¿y ha este que le dio?" exclamó Zechc mirándolo de reojo y sin dejar de comer ¬¬  
"disculpen la tardanza..es que me quedé dormido" dijo el chico con una mano detrás de la cabeza ^^U  
"tu debes ser nuestro guía ¿cierto?" preguntó Relena sonriente.  
De una manera sorprendente el extraño chico saltó y aterrizó del lado de Relena sosteniéndole una mano, luego se arrodilló sacando una rosa de no se sabe donde.  
"así es señorita, me llamo Luis Gutiérrez.pero usted puede llamarme Luis, le ofrezco esta rosa aunque no se compara con su belleza y gracia" dijo Luis con tono soñador.  
"eeeeh.gracias" Relena trataba de hablar ante tan rápida declaración.  
Heero el cual se encontraba al lado de Relena en ese momento no vio con buenos ojos al chico, así que decidió a recurrir al método de la exterminación. Cuando estaba a punto de sacar el arma Luis ya se había levantando..  
"bueno ya es hora de visitar algunos lugares interesantes, así que ¡andando!" dijo el latino levantando el puño al cielo.  
Al rato.  
"¿Qué les parece? Es una de las cosas que nos llenan de orgullo" dijo el panameño con tono de satisfacción.  
"es solo un estupido río" exclamó Heero el cual estaba muy fastidiado por la presencia de cierto latino.  
"¡serás ignorante, no es un río es un canal! Llamado el canal de Panamá, el cual está formado por seis exclusas y otros canales artificiales, el canal abre una distancia total de 81,63 Km., desde el océano pacífico hasta el Atlántico a través del istmo de Panamá, es una maravilla de la naturaleza ¡hay que bello!" explicó Luis con una amplia sonrisa orgullosa.  
"ajá.." dijo Heero aburrido.  
"¿es que no lo captas? ¡prácticamente comunica a los dos lados de la tierra, para que no tengas que echarte el polo pal rabo del mundo" exclamó el panameño con aire triunfante.  
"es grandioso ver las maravillas que ha creado la humanidad" exclamó Catherine tomando una foto.  
"si yo quisiera pasar de un lado al otro simplemente me monto en mi Gundam y ya" dijo Heero molesto ante la atención que recibía el latino.  
"pero ya no lo tienes ¿veeeeeerdaaaaaaad?" esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono burlón para luego irse sonriente.  
Ante este comentario la impenetrable paciencia de Heero se desbordó y estaba a punto de caerle a golpes al chico cuando Duo y Quatre lo sujetaron.  
"wow, alguien pudo sacar a Heero de sus cabales" dijo Sally mirando como los chicos trataban de retener la furia de Heero.  
"ese chico no es humano" dijo Hilde mirando de reojo a Luis.  
"¡vamos a tomarnos una foto de grupo frente al canal!" animó Catherine dando algunos saltitos.  
"¡señorita Catherine! ¿no le he dicho que tiene unos hermosos ojos semejantes a dos perlas de mar?" dijo Luis sosteniéndoles las manos y con una mirada toda seductora (no olvidemos el famosos destello en los dientes)  
"aaaaah." Catherine estaba toda roja pero algo la sacó de su trance "¿Trowa?" dijo al ver que se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos.  
De repente..  
"¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" gritaba el latino mientras colgaba sobre el canal ya que Trowa lo sujetaba por un tobillo.  
"espero que te haya quedado suficientemente claro" exclamó Trowa con una mirada extraña bamboleándolo amenazadoramente. De repente se le apareció Heero a su lado y comenzó a murmurarle al oído "suéltalo, suéltalo, suéltalo.."  
"¡Trowa Barton! Ya bájalo" dijo Catherine molesta.  
"ya estas advertido" le susurró al panameño para luego sujetar a Catherine por la muñeca y alejarse de ahí.  
"pero que gringo más raro pues" exclamó Luis levantándose con ayuda de Quatre.  
Ya en otro lugar.  
"esta es la parte que más me gusta de este país" exclamó Quatre grabando todo el recorrido.  
"esta zona se encuentra en la costa caribeña de Panamá. Toda la parte oriental del país se halla cubierta de pluvisilva, con una variada flora y fauna, diversos ríos atraviesan la selva, y las zonas costeras tienen numerosas lagunas y bahías" explicó el latino por medio de un micrófono ya que estaban en un yate surcando una gran laguna, rodeada de montañas y hermosos paisajes.  
"¡que bello, parece de cuentos de hadas!" dijo Dorothy con las manos juntadas.  
"pero esto no se compara con su monumental belleza que resplandece con cada rayo del sol" dijo Luis sujetando las manos de Dorothy. No pasó un segundo para que lo sujetara por las muñecas y lo lanzara por la borda.^^U  
"nuca te metas con Dorothy Catalonia" exclamó triunfante mientras se iba con el resto de las chicas.  
El grupo dio un pequeño por la jungla para luego volver nuevamente al hotel.  
"aah, que cansada estoy" exclamó Relena sentándose en un gran mueble mientras los demás se encaminaban hacia sus habitaciones.  
"¡ALTO!" exclamó Luis levantando la palma de su mano "los llevaré a un lugar que no es muy típico de mi país pero se ve en toda Latinoamérica"  
"¿a que te refieres?" preguntó Zechc intrigado.  
"vengan y lo verán" dijo encaminándose a la salida del hotel.  
**********  
  
"¡¡la luchas!!" exclamó Duo emocionado.  
"sip, las lucha libre es un deporte muy afamado entre sus más fieles seguidores" dijo Luis con cierto tono orgulloso.  
"esto huele a puro hombre" protestó Noin tapándose la nariz.  
"a mi nunca me han gustado las luchas" dijo Catherine sin muchas ganas de entrar.  
"ah lo siento, pero ya tengo las entradas para primera fila y no podemos desperdiciarlas" dijo el panameño dando por terminada la discusión.  
Ya dentro y posicionados en sus respectivos puestos.  
"¡¿están listos para la acción?!" vociferó el animador en medio del cuadrilátero.  
"SIIIIIII" respondieron las voces de cientos de hombres.  
"¡empezaremos con la primera lucha de esta noche!" exclamó el animador.  
Después de muchos golpes, patadas, cabezazos, llaves y uno que otro alarido por parte de las chicas, llegó por fin la ultima pelea de la noche..  
"¡ha llegado momento que todos hemos esperado, con ustedes en la esquina derecha tenemos al luchador misterioso, con una altura de 1,56 mts y un peso de 43 Kg venido desde las mismísimas entrañas del infierno, el inigualable, el asombroso, el apuesto y único..¿doble S?"  
En ese momento las luces apuntaron a una de las esquinas del cuadrilátero donde se podía ver un chico que usaba ropas muy holgadas, que consistían en unos bermudas negros y una franela colorida en la cual se distinguían dos S entrelazadas y una pequeña capa que le llegaba a los codos sin olvidar un antifaz tipo batman ^^UU  
"¡y como contrincante tendremos a alguien del público" exclamó el animador.  
Inmediatamente y sin darse cuenta Wufei ya estaba en el cuadrilátero y cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver a los chicos que lo saludaban con la mano.  
"¡injusticia yo no quiero luchar con alguien tan débil, es deshonroso" exclamó molesto.  
"¡y aquí tenemos a nuestro luchador!" exclamó el animador dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Wufei haciendo que se acercara al centro del rin.  
"¡oyeme tu, no me interés lo que estés diciendo pero yo nunca acepté pelear!" vociferó furioso.  
"veo que vino con muchas ganas de pelear así que ¡comience la luuuuuuchaaaaaa!"  
TIN TIN TIN ( se oyó la campanada que daba iniciada la lucha)  
Wufei dirigió una mirada a su contrincante y se quedó de piedra.  
"¿Maxwell?" dijo sin podérselo creer.  
"noooo, yo soy súper Shinigami el guerrero de la oscuridad" dijo el sujeto aparentando una voz ronca.  
"puedo ver tu trenza"  
"¡demonios!"  
"bueno, bueno, ya empezaremos con la lucha, así que a sus posiciones" exclamó el animador.  
"he esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo" dijo Wufei tronándose los nudillos y caminando lentamente hacia Duo.  
"las fuerzas de la oscuridad no cederán ante la justicia, porque yo soy ¡súper Shinigami!" vociferó Duo adoptando una pose de pelea muy exagerada.  
"¿no será súper sopenco?" exclamó Wufei de forma irónica.  
"te tragaras tus palabras ¡toma estoooo!" gritó Duo lanzándose al ataque.  
"¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?" dijo deteniéndole el puño con la mano.  
"¡te enseñaré de lo que soy capaz!" exclamó señalándolo.  
5 minutos después...  
"¡el ganador y nuevo campeón de esta noche eeees..mister Natakuuuuu" exclamó el animador levantando el puño de Wufei.  
"¿Quién me puso ese ridículo nombre? Han ensuciado el honor del gran nataku" Wufei pudo ver como las chicas se reían por lo bajo e inmediatamente su cara se torno del color de los tomates.  
"Duo, Duo, despierta" murmuraba Heero mientras lo zarandeaba levemente con el pié aun Duo inconsciente.  
De repente Duo saltó aferrándose como un chicle al cuello de Heero.  
"mami, mami no quiero ir a la escuela" gritaba Duo aun inconsciente haciendo que Heero perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeron pesadamente al suelo.  
"¡Maxwell, aléjate, suelta!" Heero intentaba despegarse por todos lo medios a Duo.  
"¡quiero ayudarte a limpiar en la cocina!"  
Heero no aguanto más y le metió una patada en la cabeza que lo terminó de dejar K.O  
"¡para eso hay hoteles!" gritó Luis rodando por el suelo de la risa.  
En ese momento el panameño sintió que algo caliente le rozaba la oreja, luego olió como si algo se quemara.  
"AAAH, MI PELO, ME QUEMO AHHH" gritó y cuando miró hacia un lado vio a Heero pasar guardándose el arma y arrastrando a Duo por el tobillo escalera abajo golpeando su cabeza con cada escalón. ^^U  
De vuelta al hotel :p  
"ahhhh, estoy cansado" exclamó Zechc dando un gran bostezo.  
"es que ya es muy tarde, lo mejor será que nos vallamos a dormir" propuso Noin sujetando al brazo de Zechc para evitar que cayera dormido.  
"¿es que están locos, oque? Si la noche es joven ¡aun nos queda mucho por hacer!" vociferó Luis tomando por el brazo a Zechc y Noin.  
"¿de que hablas?" preguntó Hilde intrigada.  
"iremos a una gran celebración, así que mis bellas señoritas vallan y pónganse hermosas como un pavo real" decía mientras empujaba al grupo de chicas hacia el asesor.  
Al cabo de una hora las chicas bajaron con una serie de vestidos tipo cóctel muy coloridos y se encontraron a los chicos dormidos en las sillas del lobby. Luis hablaba muy animadamente con Heero el cual parecía una estatua sentado con los brazos cruzados y sin pestañear.  
"JAJAJAJAJAJA" el panameño se reía a carcajadas al haber terminado de contarle el chiste sobre el europeo, americano, chino y el latino.  
"Luis, él no te escucha, esta dormido" dijo Relena tronado los dedos en frente a los ojos de Heero el cual no reaccionaba.  
"vamos hombres ¡arriba!" gritó Dorothy agitando los brazos.  
Hubo una ola de sobresalto entre los chicos que tardaron unos cuantos minutos en ponerse en marcha, y después de un par de quejidos y regañones habían llegado a una animada fiesta a la orilla del mar.  
"¿de donde saca esta gente tanta energía?" preguntó Catherine estupefacta.  
"es que la gente de acá es muy alegre y parrandera, nos gusta mucho divertirnos" dijo Luis uniéndose a la fiesta.  
"que música tan alegre ¿Qué es?" preguntó Sally comenzando a bailar.  
"es cumbia y tamborito ¡sientan el sabor y hagan vivir la noche!" exclamó el latino encabezando la fila seguido por las chicas.  
Y así, la fiesta continuó durante horas y horas hasta el amanecer y los adormilados chicos se mantenían despiertos a base de golpes en los hombros.  
"¡ya estoy muy emocionada por visitar los demás países latinos, especialmente si son tan coloridos y alegres como este!" dijo Relena mientras bailaba dando saltitos entre la multitud.  
"¡¡que viva nuestra querida Panamá!!" exclamó al cantante levantando la mano al aire.  
"¡¡QUE VIVAAAA!!"  
N.A: Hola de nuevo!!! ^^ queremos darle las gracias a una amiga muy especial ¡¡SAILOR LUISA!! ¡sin ti no hubiéramos terminado este capitulo snif snif snif! Este capitulo va dedicado a ti y claro a todos los chicos y chicas de Panamá, espero que les halla gustado ¡¡nos esforzamos muuuuuuuucho pensando en ustedes n_n!! Matta ne. 


	13. Con sabor venezolano nn

Capitulo XIII  
  
¡Con sabor venezolano! =^^=  
El grupo había arribado al aeropuerto en la capital venezolana, Caracas, y cuando iban saliendo con todo el equipaje pudieron divisar a una chica de piel bronceada, pelo castaño y ojos de color miel que sostenía un cartel, entre sus manos que decía "Piiskraz" ^^U  
"¿tu eres nuestra guía turística?" preguntó Relena con una sonrisa forzada.  
"buenos días hermana y bienvenidos a mi querida patria Venezuela" dijo saludando con la mano.  
"mucho gusto" saludó amablemente Quatre.  
"hay que catire tan bello ¿a quien debo el honor de saludar?" dijo ella con estrellitas en los ojos.  
"de eso me encargo yo" dijo Duo echando a un lado a Quatre y colocándose frente a la chica embozando una gran sonrisa.  
"¿y tu eres.?" la muchacha estaba a punto de explotar de la emoción.  
"mi nombre es Duo Maxwell a tu servicio" dijo alegremente "y estos de acá son mis amigos, el gumdan team, a tu derecha tienes a Fei-chan, el guerrero `justiciero´ que ve a Nataku hasta en el café, a su lado esta Quatre tres nombres, el niño rico del grupo y el amado por todas las féminas, después está Hee-ice el chico de gumdamiun soldado indestructible que se toma muy en serio eso de matarlos con la mirada, el siguiente es Tro..y es Trowa y por ultimo tenemos al hombre que quiso destruir al mundo pero igual lo seguimos queriendo Miiiiiliiiii Piiskraz" ^^U  
"¡es un placer!" dijo la chica terminado de anotar los datos en una libretita.  
"como sea, ¿Cómo te llamas? Ya me estoy asando aquí" preguntó Dorothy fastidiada por estar tanto tiempo al sol.  
"ah cierto, soy Jessica Pérez, pero pueden llamarme Jes, en especial tu mi Quatre de peluche" dijo ella pegándose al brazo de Quatre y echando puros coranzositos.  
" eeer ¿señorita Jessica?"  
"que me digas Jes" ^^  
"¿no debería buscar los autos para trasladarnos al hotel?" propuso Quatre con una sonrisa nerviosa. ^^U  
"¡cierto!...hay tu siempre tienes razón mi Quatre de gomita" dijo Jes haciendo unos circulitos con si dedo en el pecho de Quatre luego salió corriendo hacia la carretera "¡tres libres!" gritó levantando tres dedos haciéndoles señas a tres autos.  
Inmediatamente aparcaron tres carros uno detrás del otro, el grupo se acomodó y arrancaron, con Jes en el primer carro mientras le hacia unas señas algo exageradas al chofer indicándole la dirección.  
"¡aguántalo ahiiiiii!" exclamó la latina haciendo que el taxi se detuviera de golpe por poco causando un choque en cadena.  
El grupo había llegado a un hotel de apariencia lujosa.  
"mi querido Quatre ten mucho cuidado porque en este hotel cobran hasta por respirar" dijo Jes aferrándose nuevamente a su brazo poniéndolo muy nervioso nuevamente.  
Después de que Jes confirmara las reservaciones y por enésima ves para desilusión de Duo habían quedado separados las habitaciones entre chicos y chicas.  
"bueno, bueno, todo el mundo de pié, empecemos de una vez el recorrido porque no pienso levantarme temprano mañana también" exclamó Jes haciendo un ademán con la mano.  
"¿A dónde iremos primero?" preguntó Catherine levantándose de un cómodo sofá.  
"lo primero y principal..ir a refrescarnos al bar porque hace un calor muy arrecho" respondió mientras se echaba aire con la mano.  
Ya en el bar..  
"me aburrooooo" protestó Duo sentando frente a una mesita redonda.  
Un mesonero se le acercó y le puso a cada uno un pequeño vaso con una bebida color rojo muy intenso.  
"se llama sangría y es una bebida muy famosa en mi país" dijo la venezolana dando un sorbo.  
"¿sangría? Yo lo he escuchado" dijo Quatre sacando rápidamente su confiable diccionario "aquí esta ^^.¡¡SANGRE!!O_o"  
Sin perder tiempo Duo escupió todo el contenido que tenia en su boca sobre Zechc el cual se quedó de piedra aún con la copa en la mano y goteando liquido rojo.  
Minutos después.  
"serás idiota Maxwell, eso era una simple bebida alcohólica" dijo un malhumorado Zechc el cual conservaba en el pelo algunos reflejos rojizos ^^U  
"muevanse mijitos que la avioneta no se hace esperar" gritaba Jes mientras corría como una desaforada seguida por un no muy animado grupo.  
Inmediatamente el grupo abordó la avioneta que los dejó en medio del peladero de la selva amazónica. Frente a ellos estaba un hotel que parecía más una choza campestre.  
"por ahora nos quedaremos unos dos días pa realizar un pequeño recorrido por las bellezas naturales de Venezuela"  
"no quiero ver otro pedazo de monte" protestó Wufei de mala gana.  
"hay ya verás que te divertirás Fei-chan" dijo Jes picándole un ojo.  
"¡no me digas Fei-chan!"  
"lo que tu digas.¡WUFY!" dijo ella afincándose en su hombro.  
"¡hey eso no lo tengo en mi repertorio!" dijo Duo emocionado sacando una pequeña libreta y anotando rápidamente.  
Cuando Wufei iba a decir todas las palabrotas que pasaban por su cabeza, Sally apareció anunciando que era la hora del almuerzo. De nuevo el grupo se dispuso frente a una serie de pequeñas mesas de plástico que las unieron de tal forma que fuera una grande y los abarcara a todos.  
"aquí tienen el menú del día" dijo un mesonero que les acercó a la mesa.  
"veamos" dijo la latina abriendo el menú "estofado de plátano, plátano guisado, plátano frito, plátano horneado, suflé de plátano, sorpresa de plátano, pinchos de plátano, pastel de plátano, helado de plátano, jugo de extracto de plátano, plátano.mi alma dios" Jes arrojó el menú a la mesa y se fue con paso decidido hacia la cocina, al cabo de un rato volvió con una expresión triunfante "de buena manera convencí al chef pa que saliera de su estanque de plátano y nos preparara otro plato de acá ¡el pabellón!" dijo alegremente.  
Dicho esto aparecieron una serie de mesoneros con los platos de comida e inmediatamente se los sirvieron. El plato consistía en carne esmechada, arroz blanco, caraotas y tajadas de plátano (claro no podía faltar el platané n_nU)  
"¡hasta el fondo!" exclamó Duo para luego empezar a engullir la comida.  
Luego de comer se dispusieron a visitar su primera parada..  
"¿se supone que nos montaremos en eso?" exclamó Noin mirando con malos ojos a la embarcación que tenían que abordar.  
"eso se ve muy inestable" dijo Sally mirándola insegura.  
"¡¡santo camastrón!!" exclamó la venezolana con una expresión de espanto.  
"¿dijiste algo Jes?" le preguntó Relena.  
"¿ah? No, no, no, no naaaaaadaaaaa..solo que se hace tarde" dijo Jes nervosamente para luego saltar a la canoa.  
Después de que todos se acomodaran como pudieran, arrancaron sin ningún percance.  
"el río Orinoco en Venezuela, es uno de los ríos más largos en Sudamérica, con aproximadamente 2. 140 Km de longitud" explicó Jes sonriente desde una de las puntas de la barcaza.  
"también he escuchado que alberga una gran cantidad de flora y fauna, como caimanes y pirañas" dijo Quatre tomando un centenar de fotos.  
"¡hay príncipe Quatre se ve tan lindo cuando explica cosas!" dijo la latina arregindandose al brazo de él.  
"¿príncipe Quatre? Que se cree ella para estarle poniendo sobrenombres" exclamó Dorothy con la vena de la cien marcada. ¬¬*  
"hey hombre ¿Qué haces?" preguntó Duo mirando a Heero sumido en su laptop.  
"trabajo." exclamó secamente.  
"deberías relajarte más.¡matanga!" exclamó quitándole la laptop "¡chaup!" la lanzó como un freezbee hacia el río donde se hundió lentamente con una burbujitas.  
"¡¡DE ESTA NO TE ESCAPAS!!" Heero empezó a corretearlo por toda la canoa.  
"¡Heero, detente, nos vas a volcaaaaar!" inevitablemente la canoa quedó boca abajo llevándose todo consigo al agua.  
"¡YA VES LO QUE PROVOCAS CON TUS ESTUPUDECES!" gritó Heero tratando de alcanzar a Duo mientras Relena lo sujetaba.  
"oigan, ¿Qué era lo que había dicho Quatre que había en el agua?" preguntó Noin algo preocupada.  
"¡¡PIRAÑAAAAAAS!!"  
Sin perder un segundo más el grupo se dirigió a la orilla chapoteando más que nadando.  
**********  
"esto es grandioso" protestó Zechc sacando el agua de sus gomas.  
"no se preocupen, el hotel queda a una hora de distancia de aquí" dijo Jes alegremente.  
"si pero atravesando media jungla" espetó Wufei escurriéndose la franela.  
"¡andando que aun nos queda mucho por ver!" exclamó Jes comenzando a caminar.  
El grupo se levanto pesadamente y comenzó a caminar. Se adentraron en la frondosa jungla en donde había cierta atmósfera de humedad.  
"¿Cuánto falta?" preguntó Duo fastidiado.  
"poco" respondió Hilde igual de fastidiada.  
"¿Cuánto?"  
"poco"  
"¿cuuuaaantooo?"  
"¡poco!"  
"¿Cuánto?"  
"¡AAAAAHH LOS MALDITOS MOSQUITOS ME VAN A MATAR!" gritó Wufei totalmente desesperado mientras mataba un par de un manotazo.  
"107, 108, 109, 110" Heero contaba cuantos mosquitos mataba.  
"chicos, creo que debieron usar la crema protectora como nosotras" dijo Dorothy mientras ayudaba a Quatre con un par.  
"jejeje, si las selvas lluviosas son famosas porque albergan infinidades de especies tanto animales como vegetales, y eso incluye a los mosquitos" explicó la latina mientras cortaba un par de palmas con un machete (¿de donde lo habrá sacado? O_oU)  
"y ahora me lo dices" dijo Wufei de mala gana el cual ya tenia la cara toda roja por lasa picaduras.  
Después de un rato el grupo ya había llegado al fin al desdichado hotel..  
"¡una foto, foto, foto, foto!" suplicaron las chicas a la vez.  
Luego de que ya acomodaran a un quejumbroso grupo de chicos, Catherine se dispuso a tomar la foto. La cual mostraba a un Quatre a punto de desmayarse ya que había descubierto que los mosquitos amazónicos eran otra fuente de alergias, a un Duo tratando de rascarse la espalda con una rama de un árbol, a un Trowa haciendo inútiles esfuerzos en matar los mosquitos que lo rodeaban, a un Heero muy serio pero se notaba que trataba de rascarse el brazo disimuladamente, a un Wufei desesperado hacho un ovillo tratando de rascarse y el rojo de su furia se confundía con el rojo de las picaduras, y a un Zechc salido del marco de la foto donde solo se podía ver su cabello y un pié ya que no quería que lo vieran en ese estado tan lamentable ^^UUU  
Pasó un día y el singular grupo se montó en unos helicópteros que los llevarían a su segundo destino.  
"¡el salto ángel! Es la catarata ininterrumpida más grande del mundo, con unos 979m de caída. Las cataratas reciben ese nombre del piloto estadounidense James C. Ángel que en 1937 las avistó" explicó la venezolana todavía aferrada al brazo de Quatre.  
"y es una de las diez maravillas del mundo" dijo Quatre tratando de quitarse de enzima a Jes.  
"y algo más, aterrizaremos en una de las mesetas del escudo guayanés, para que sea más interesante bajaremos en planeadores o Ícaro, se los recomiendo la vista vale la pena" explicó Jes aun más aferrada al brazo de Quatre "príncipe Quatre, tu vendrás conmigo ¿verdad?" ante esta propuesta Quatre se puso más rojo.  
"¡¡aléjate de él, es mío!!" Dorothy empujó a la venezolana agarrando a un aturdido Quatre y llevándoselo muy lejos.  
"que lidia esa chama" exclamó Jes con cara de pocos amigos.  
Todos ya se estaban colocando el equipo necesario para su descenso en planeador.  
"¿de verdad tenemos que hacer esto?" preguntó Catherine ajustándose los cinturones.  
"no te preocupes hermana, no te dejaré caer" dijo Trowa preparando el planeador.  
"además los turistas adoran los planeadores y para mayor seguridad irán en parejas" dijo la latina ya lista para saltar.  
"¡nosotros primeros!" dijo Duo caminando hacia el borde del peñasco.  
"no, no, no, ¡Duo espera!" Hilde trataba por todos los medios de regresar a un lugar seguro.  
"¡GERONIMOOOOO!"  
"los siguientes somos nosotros" dijeron Zechc y Noin que estaban un poco más dispuestos.  
"¡QUATRE RABERBA WINNER! Será mejor que cooperes" exclamó Dorothy hecha una fiera halando a Quatre que se había aferrado a una roca.  
"pero Dorothy, no me gustan las alturas"  
"¡no me vengas con eso, tu eres un piloto gundam!" Dorothy logró despegarlo con todo y roca, seguidamente se lanzaron al vacío.  
"¿estas lista, hermana?" preguntó Trowa ajustándose el casco.  
"¡Trowa, esta no es una función de circo, quita esa mirada!" exclamó Catherine pero era muy tarde para retractarse ya que una ráfaga de viento los había elevado.  
"¡mujer! Suelta, yo seré el que dirija" vociferó Wufei mientras forcejeaba con Sally por el control del planeador.  
"este vez no hombre ¡el planeador es mío!"  
"¡¿a si?!"  
"¡SI!"  
Vino otra ráfaga de viento que se los llevó, los cuales aun en el aire seguían con su disputa y se podía oír a lo lejos cosas como ¡MIO!  
"creo que es nuestro turno" dijo Relena algo nerviosa.  
Heero asintió.  
"pero tu sabes manejar esto ¿verdad?"  
Heero iba a volver a asentir pero se detuvo y miro lentamente a Relena.  
"hay una primera ves para todo" dijo él para luego lanzarse al vacío.  
En el aire los chicos decidieron deliberadamente realizar una `pequeña batalla aérea´, lo que llevó que el planeador de Zechc terminara en el lago y el de Duo el un árbol -_-U además de un grupo de chicas muy enojadas.  
**********  
"bueno, estamos en el parque Morrocoy, donde las lagunas costeras constituyen un elemento característico del mismo, en donde enmarcan soberbios escenarios para la practica de deportes acuáticos como el buceo, la navegación en vela, el surf y el esquí acuático" explicó Jes sonriente desde la entrada del parque.  
"espero que esta ves sea bueno" exclamó Wufei de mal talante lo que provocó que Sally le diera un codazo en las costillas.  
"¡yo quiero probar los esquís, yo quiero probar los esquieeees!" exclamó Duo agitando los brazos.  
"buena elección Duo ¡andando!" exclamó Jes encabezando la fila.  
Luego de que todos se cambiaran la ropa por unos trajes de baños coloridos se dirigieron a la pequeña cabaña de esquíes.  
"bueno señores ha llegado el momento de mostrar nuestras habilidades" dijo Duo caminando a paso de pato a causa de que llevaba los esquíes puestos.  
"no me parece una buena idea" protestó Quatre viendo las velocidades que alcanzaban las lanchas.  
"¡esto es totalmente deshonroso, me rehúso!" exclamó Wufei de brazos cruzados.  
"vamos, chicos, Heero y Trowa no se han quejado" dijo Duo con una sonrisa.  
"Maxwell, ellos te ignoran"  
"aun así no se han quejado ¿y donde se metió ese vejuco?"  
Del otro lado del parque.  
"¡¡AAACHUUU!!"  
"Zechc ¿te sientes mal?" preguntó Noin mirándolo.  
"no.no es nada" exclamó rascándose la nariz.  
De nuevo con los chicos.  
"suerte Q-man" exclamó Duo haciéndole una seña al conductor de la lancha.  
"¿Qué hacen chicos?" preguntó Relena apareciendo con las demás chicas.  
"¡miren es el príncipe Quatre! Se ve tan lendo con los esquíes" dijo Jes echando puros corazoncitos.  
"AAAAHH" solo se escuchaba un zumbido cuando Quatre pasaba cerca de la orilla.  
"¡miren va a coger la rampa, tu puedes cosha peshosha, miren lo alto que va, va muy alto, aaaalt.."  
"AAAUUCH" todos apartaron la mirada.  
"oigan chicos ¿ese de allá no es Wufei?" dijo Sally señalando a un puntito que se deslizaba como una bala sobre las aguas.  
Antes de que siquiera tomara la primera rampa, Wufei se soltó en una de las abruptas curvas provocando que se deslizara rápidamente hacia la orilla estrellándose contra una palma.  
"me lo temía" murmuró Sally para luego correr a donde él estaba.  
"¡miren a mi Trowa!" gritó Catherine toda emocionada grabando con su pequeña cámara.  
Luego de una cuantas piruetas perfectamente efectuadas Trowa aterrizó en el lugar exacto haciendo su ya conocido salto de tornillo.  
"¡que piruetas tan pavas!, otra, otra, otra" exclamaba la venezolana dando saltitos.  
"no, no, no, no, es el turno de Heero aquí presente" exclamó Duo dando una fuerte palmada a la espalda de Heero "¡vamos hombre que si se puede!"  
"tu puedes Heero" le animó Relena.  
Heero después de un rato de pesarlo llego a la conclusión que no tenía nada que perder y asintió.  
"eso esta mejor.¡ups se me calló una moneda!" exclamó Duo sonriente agachándose y aprovechando la oportunidad para aflojar los broches que mantenían sujetos los esquíes a los píes de Heero y sin darle a Heero de reaccionar, se puso de pié rápidamente y le hizo la seña al conductor para que arrancara.  
"que te diviertas Heero.."  
En ese momento Heero se percató de que algo no andaba bien pero la lancha ya había arrancado.  
"¡AAAAAHHHH!"  
"Duo ¿esos no son los esquíes de Heero?" preguntó Relena algo preocupada a un Duo que se partía de la risa.  
"¡¡AAAAAHH!!" Heero era arrastrado boca arriba por toda la laguna.  
"¡saquen a mi Heero de ahí!" exclamó Relena preocupada.  
De repente Heero se soltó rebotando como un balón hasta la orilla.  
".." Heero se sobaba la cabeza todo aturdido.  
"¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!"  
"¿uh?"  
"¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA!!!"  
Heero pudo notar que todas las personas se reían y lo señalaban para luego reírse más escandalosamente.  
"hmmpp." gruñó Heero al ver que las carcajadas iban en aumento y él sin ver la causa.  
"¡¡ESA CARITAAAA!!" un grupo de jóvenes del lugar le gritaban señalándolo.  
Entonces se percató de lo gracioso del asunto, en su travesía por la laguna la fricción había hecho que perdiera TODA la parte trasera de su traje de baño, lentamente sus mejillas se tornaron rosas.  
"¡Heero, toma, toma!" exclamaba Relena tapándose los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse y tendiéndole una toalla.  
Heero la agarró rápidamente con la cara completamente roja y se la enrolló en la cintura para luego salir del agua murmurando todas las maldiciones que le pasaban por la cabeza. Al pasar al lado de sus `amigos´ pudo notar como todos los chicos estaban literalmente llorando de la risa incluido al serio de Trowa mientras las chicas estaban todas sonrojadas riéndose por lo bajo.  
"¡chamo que rayón!" exclamó Jes toda roja y aguantándose la risa.  
"JAJAJA tranquilo hombre JAJAJAJA que lo tenemos todo grabado" Duo señaló a Catherine que aún filmaba la expresión de vergüenza de Heero.  
"no te preocupes Heero, no tienes nada que yo no halla visto antes" dijo Sally sin dejar de reír.  
"¡¡JAJAJAJA!!" ese comentario solo provocó que aumentaran las risas mientras Heero se pasaba la mano por el pelo todo frustrado.  
************  
"¡al fin a descansar!" dijo Zechc sentándose en un mueble del lobby del hotel de la capital.  
"¡oye tu, levántate ahora! Aun nos queda algo que hacer" dijo Jes tirandolo de la silla.  
"¿Cómo que?" preguntó Wufei aburrido.  
"¡una fiesta!" le respondió ella dando un saltito.  
"no, otra no" exclamó Zechc casi a punto de llorar.  
"si, estoy muy emocionado por escuchar la música tradicional de este país" dijo Quatre alegremente.  
"bueno, yo tenia otra cosa en mente, la música de aquí es la gaita y la llanera, pero los llevaré a conocer algo que es más común entre los jóvenes" explicó la venezolana picando un ojo.  
"lo mejor será que nos vallamos a arreglar" dijo Sally mientras las chicas se dirigían hacia sus habitaciones hablando animadamente.  
"y chicos.cámbiense esos atuendos" dijo Noin señalando al grupo de chicos en bermudas y llenos de arena.  
Al rato después de que las chicas seleccionaran sus respectivos trajes, comenzó la sección de maquillaje y peinado. A los chicos no les tomó más de 15 minutos arreglarse y situarse frente a la puerta de las chicas de donde se podía oír murmullos, risitas, pasos de un lado a otro y una música de fondo, además que desde la puerta se percibía un olor a perfume. Al cabo de unos 20 minutos las chicas dieron indicios de vida cuando Jes salió de la habitación.  
"veo que ya están listos" dijo ella alegremente. Lucía una minifalda roja con un top negro y sandalias altas del mismo color, su largo cabello esta recogido en una cola alta.  
En ese momento salieron todas lasa chicas y todas habían sufrido un cambio radical.  
"¡Hilde, te ves preciosa!" exclamó Duo con una gran sonrisa observando a la chica que tenía al frente la cual llevaba un vestidito color azul petróleo amarrado en el cuello con unas sandalias plateadas y unos brochecitos en el pelo en forma de estrellas plateadas.  
"tu no te quedas atrás" dijo ella sonriente mirando a Duo el cual llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negro, una camisa negra desabrochada en los primeros botones y botas del mismo color.  
"ese vestido te luce" dijo Trowa observando a Catherine que llevaba un vestido ligero color celeste que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y unas sandalias blancas. Su cabello estaba adornado con un broche de mariposa.  
"¡gracias!" exclamó ella sonriendo sujetando el brazo de Trowa, que llevaba unos pantalones grises, una franelilla azul y una chaqueta que hacía juego con los pantalones.  
"¡¿no me dirás nada Zechc Malquise?!" exclamó Noin algo enfadada viendo a su pareja que vestía un suéter rojo de cuello alto y unos jeans negros.  
"te..te.te..te vez.." Zechc tartamudeaba frente a una chica que llevaba un vestido corto violeta oscuro cubierto con una pequeña chaqueta de tela transparente y unas sandalias negras.  
"¡señorita Dorothy, se ve radiante esta noche!" exclamó Quatre frente a Dorothy la cual llevaba una franelita de tiritos negra y una minifalda dorada con sandalias negras, en el pelo llevaba una media cola.  
"ya déjate de formalismo Quatre" dijo Dorothy frunciendo un poco el ceño y viendo a un Quatre que llevaba unos pantalones beige con una camisa y zapatos negros.  
"...." Wufei solo se limitaba a observar a la chica que tenia en frente un poco enojado. Ella llevaba una faldita negra con muchos pliegues y una franela azul que se amarraba detrás junto con unas sandalias negras. El pelo se lo había alisado y dos flequillos caían a ambos lados de sui rostro.  
"lo mismo digo Wufei" exclamó Sally sonriendo y viendo que el chico llevaba una camisa verde esmeralda y pantalones negros.  
"..." Heero se quedó observando detenidamente a la chica que tenia ante sus ojos. Relena llevaba una vestido corto negro con unas pequeñas aberturas a los lados y sujetado por unos finos tirantes. En la espalda tenía una gran escote que junto con su elaborado moño dejaba todo al descubierto. En su rostro caían algunos flequillos y en su moño llevaba una entrelazada una cinta negra.  
"¿Heero?" Relena observaba intrigada a un estático Heero que llevaba puesto unos pantalones gris oscuro y una camisa negra.  
"Relena..ve y cambiate ahora"  
"¡¿Qué, porque?!"  
"todos los hombres se te van a quedar mirado"  
"¿así, como tu?"  
"...Relena, ese no es el punto"  
"digas lo que digas yo iré así" Relena comenzaba a enfadarse ante la terquedad y celos de Heero.  
"bueno, bueno, bueno, ya estamos todos listos ¡que comience el bonche!" vociferó Jes alegremente extendiendo su brazo.  
**********  
  
"aquí esta el mejor centro nocturno de la ciudad" dijo la latina sonriendo.  
"ya no pudo esperar" dijo Duo mientras corría junto con Hilde a la entrada del lugar.  
Adentro ya no cabía un alma de la cantidad de gente que había, después de unos segundos el grupo encontró una mesita libre donde pudieron ubicarse un poco alejados de la muchedumbre que bailaba hasta en las mesas. Los primeros en sentarse fueron los chicos dejando a un grupo de chicas de pié con los brazos cruzados esperando bailar.  
"chicos...¿no se piensan mover de ahí?" preguntaron las chicas a la vez.  
"¿por?" T_T  
"¿Por qué no pueden ser un poco más como él?" exclamó Noin señalando a Duo que bailaba de una forma muy loca junto con Hilde.  
"¿a si? ¿y porque no pueden ser un poco como ella?" exclamó Wufei señalando a Relena que bailaba animadamente con un chico que la había invitado.  
"¿¡Relena!?"  
Cuando miraron donde debía estar Heero vieron que no había nadie.  
"¡rápido, la cámara, allá va, allá va!" dijo Duo apareciendo de la nada y buscando el aparato entre las cosas.  
Heero se abría paso entre la multitud a base de golpes y patadas tratando de alcanzar su objetivo.  
"¡oye tu, ella es mi pareja!" dijo el chico que bailaba con Relena visiblemente molesto.  
Heero se limitó a dirigirle una de sus miradas asesinas.  
"esta bien, lo que ti digas compadre" dijo el chico captando la indirecta para luego retirarse.  
"¡Heero que demonios crees que estas haciendo!" vociferó Relena sin dejar de bailar.  
"¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo tu?" exclamó Heero bailando igual que todos.  
"me divertía hasta que el señor perfección viniera y me ahuyentara la pareja"  
Ambos empezaron a aumentar la velocidad del baile.  
"¡tu no sabes quienes eran esas personas, lo hago por tu bien!"  
"¡por Dios Heero! Estamos en un viaje de diversión no en un campo de batalla"  
"¡eso tu no lo sabes!"  
Con cada frase su baile se tornaba más violento.  
"¡lo que tu estas es celoso!"  
"¡¿celosos?!"  
"¡será mejor que mejores esa terquedad tuya!"  
A ese punto ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.  
"¡esta bien, si quieres baila con todos y cada uno de los hombres que se te crucen por delante!"  
"¡bien eso haré!"  
"¡bien!"  
"¡BIEN!"  
Dicho esto cada uno tomó caminos separados.  
"¡es increíble ese Heero Yui!" vociferó enojada Relena dando retumbos al entrar al baño de chicas.  
"¡rápido chicas, vamos!" dijo Dorothy a las demás, las cuales siguieron a Relena sin titubear.  
Heero se sentó pesadamente en una de las sillas de la mesa donde estaban todos los chicos.  
"oye hombre creo que te pasaste, nunca vi a Lena tan enfadada" dijo Duo guardando disimuladamente la cámara.  
"deberías disculparte o talvez nunca te vuelva a hablarte" le aconsejó Quatre.  
Heero lo pensó un rato para luego salir del club.  
En el baño de chicas.  
"ya veras que se disculpa, no te preocupes" le animó Hilde.  
"cierto, además a él no le gusta verte enfadada" dijo Noin sonriente.  
"si" exclamó Relena dando gran suspiro ya más calmada.  
"deberías hablar con él, después de todo tenia buenas intenciones" dijo Sally.  
"tienen razón, talvez me exalté demasiado" dijo Relena sonriente, dicho esto salieron.  
"al fin, ya llevaban 15 minutos ahí dentro" dijo Zechc aburrido.  
"yo creí que se las había tragado el sanitario" dijo Duo sonriente.  
"¿Dónde esta Heero?" preguntó Relena buscándolo con la mirada.  
"salió hace 20 minutos" le respondió Trowa señalando la salida.  
`hay no, espero que no se halla enfadado´ pensó Relena para luego salir rápidamente solo para toparse que estaba lloviendo.  
"genial, ¿Qué más puede pasar?" se dijo fastidiada.  
En ese momento pasa un carro y la empapa de pies a cabeza.  
"¡rayos!" Relena había sacado un pequeño pañuelo de su bolso cuando sintió que la lluvia había cesado repentinamente, miró hacia arriba percatándose que estaba cubierta por un paraguas, inmediatamente sintió la presencia de Heero a sus espaldas.  
"¡Heero! ¿Qué haces a.?" ella cayó cuando él le tendió un hermoso ramo de orquídeas.  
"Heero.son.hermosas ¿pero donde las conseguiste a estas horas?" preguntó Relena observando el ramo que tenía en las manos que consistía en cinco grandes flores de largos pétalos curveados de color lila pálido y con un par de antenitas amarillas.  
"tengo mis contactos"  
"¡no debiste salir con esta lluvia, te pudiste resfriar!"  
"habría salido con cualquier tipo de clima si hubiese sido necesario, si es solo para volver a verte sonreír"  
"Heero..  
"Relena yo.."  
"¡hey par de tortolos muevanse, ya nos vamos!" les gritó Jes desde una gran autobús.  
"¡ya vamos! Vamos Heero" le dijo Relena sonriente tomando su mano y jalándolo hacia el transporte.  
"¿Qué hacían en plena tormenta?" preguntó Duo sonriente grabando con su confiable cámara.  
"que te importa Maxwell" le respondió Heero secamente.  
"¡pero yo quiero saber! Ya que no pude filmar antes" dijo acercando más la lente.  
"Duo ¡SENTADO!" le dijo Hilde e inmediatamente obedeció sin chistar. ^^U  
`demonios Maxwell ¿tienes que meter la nariz en todo?´ pensó Heero observando a Relena por el reflejo del vidrio la cual estaba oliendo las flores `la próxima vez Relena, la próxima vez..´  
N.A: ¡¿y que les pareció?! A este capitulo le pusimos más empeño por ser nuestra tierra (Filia y Mizao se hinchan de orgullo) se lo queremos dedicar a Eve-chan y a Lady-gabyota (una gran fan y futura autora) ^^U, también a todos los venezolanos ¡¡EPA CHAMOS!! Ya falta poquito para el fin del viaje ¿Qué sucederá con Heero y Relena? ¿Heero se atreverá a confesarle sus sentimientos? Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos. Chaup ^^ 


	14. ¡Perú, si señor, Perú!

Capitulo XIV  
  
¡Perú, si señor, Perú!  
  
El grupo había llegado sin percances a Perú, ya habían recogido todo su equipaje y ahora estaban sentados en el lobby del hotel todos desechos.  
  
"iiiiahhhhh" bostezó Quatre mientras se rascaba un ojo.  
  
"lo mismo digo Q-man" exclamó Duo dando una buena estirada.  
  
"no sean perezosos, solo perdimos dos horas en el avión" dijo Dorothy tratando de aparentar energía.  
  
"ya tengo las llaves de las habitaciones, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir antes de empezar el tour" dijo Noin contándolas en su mano.  
  
"al fin a pegar el ojo se ha dicho" dijo Duo levantándose para recoger su llave.  
  
"¡matanga!" de la nada alguien surcó como bala la estancia arrebatándole a Noin todas las llaves.  
  
"¡oye, regresa aquí!" exclamó Duo furioso.  
  
"¡¿Quién te crees para estarle quitando cosas a las personas?!" dijo Zechc también furioso.  
  
"devuélvenos eso ahora si no quieres que te rompa la cara" dijo Wufei levantando el puño. (wow, realmente están desesperados por dormir ^^U)  
  
"pues les diré quien soy, mi nombre es Carlos García y soy su guía" dijo el chico muy sonriente guardando las llaves en su bolsillo, era de piel blanca, cabello castaño muy claro y de ojos grisáceos.  
  
"¡no me interesa quien eres, solo dame las llaves!" exclamó Wufei saltándole encima, pero Carlos lo esquivó con suma facilidad con una mueca burlona.  
  
"no te me pongas así amigo, porque no te las daré hasta terminar el recorrido" dijo dando otra de sus sonrisas..  
  
"¡te voy a..!"  
  
"¡Wufei calmate!" dijo Sally metiéndole el pié haciendo que se cayera y se diera un totazo en toda la cara.  
  
"esta bien empecemos de una vez para poder descansar" exclamó Zechc al borde del colapso nerviosos por falta de sueño (¡que bello él siempre durmiendo!)  
  
"¡muy bien, entonces andando que se nos va el señor sol!" decía Carlos emocionado encabezando la fila dirigiéndose a la salida.  
  
"¿adonde primero?" preguntó Catherine emocionada sacando su pequeña cámara.  
  
"a ver, déjame pensar, ¡a si! Algo muuuuy divertido, estoy seguro que les encantará" dijo el latino sonriente picando un ojo.  
  
Al rato..  
  
"¡de ninguna manera!" exclamó Sally aterrada con la idea.  
  
"oh vamos chicas, será muy entretenido" dijo Quatre con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
"¡que no ves que es una montaña muy alta, no escalaremos eso!" le gritaron todas las chicas a la vez haciendo que cayera hacia atrás del susto.  
  
"esta montaña que ven detrás de mí, se llama Huascarán y es uno de los puntos más altos de Perú, se halla en la cordillera blanca, alberga una rica flora y fauna de tipo tropical lo que propició que lo declararan patrimonio de la humanidad" explicó Carlos ajustándose las ataduras de la escalada.  
  
"¡y que, eso no le quita lo peligrosa!" exclamaron las chicas.  
  
"no me vengan a decir que están muy gordas y viejas como para no escalar un pequeño montón de arena" les dijo Duo con tono muy burlón, lo que hizo que las chicas lo miraran con fuego en los ojos.  
  
"¿gordas y viejas?" exclamaron más furiosas y con el aura roja.  
  
"tienes razón, tal vez ya son muy ABURRIDAS para estar haciendo esta cosas" dijo el peruano con el mismo tono burlón.  
  
"¡te enseñaremos lo aburridas que somos!" dicho esto las chicas ya tenían todo el equipo de escalada puesto y se estaban dirigiendo hacia la montaña dando grandes zancadas.  
  
Ya todos estaban por medio camino de escalada, Carlos iba de primero, los chicos lo seguían y luego las chicas algo rezagadas (estaban unidos con unas cuerdas por si alguien caía). Para estos momentos, se había formado entre los chicos, una especie de competición 'amistosa'. Heero y Zechc no perdieron la maravillosa oportunidad de demostrar que uno es mucho mejor que el otro, sacando la rivalidad a flote. Trowa simplemente subía sin protestar, mientras que Wufei no hacia nada más que quejarse porque lo estaban arrastrando mientras subían. Carlos y Duo no se tomaban la competición en serio, únicamente escandalizaban mas el asunto, para ver las reacciones que se formaban entre Zechc y Heero, y luego estallar en carcajadas silenciosas.  
  
"¿creen que eso es normal?" dijo Dorothy señalando a Quatre el cual estaba como si viera luces imaginarias y con una cara de bobo. De repente Quatre se soltó provocando una reacción en cadena quedando solamente sujetados Carlos, Duo y Wufei.  
  
"¿listo?" preguntó Carlos mirando a Duo.  
  
"siiiii" dijo sonriendo malignamente.  
  
"¡que creen que van a hacer ustedes dos!"  
  
Dicho esto ambos se soltaron dejando a Wufei sosteniendo a doce personas.  
  
"¡regresen par de tontos!" gritaba Wufei ya rojo del esfuerzo.  
  
"¡ni lo sueñes Fei-chan!" le gritaron ambos burlonamente balanceándose de un lado a otro.  
  
Después de unos minutos, con mucho esfuerzo por parte de los demás lograron volver a la montaña y Dorothy se encargó de Quatre atándolo a su espalda.  
  
"aún no se le quita" exclamó Dorothy viendo al chico en su espalda el cual estaba hablando sobre las bondades del té..  
  
"¡no se preocupen, eso les pasa a todas las personas inexpertas en la escalada!" dijo el peruano pegando un grito desde arriba.  
  
"pero eso se quita con un poco de oxigeno" dijo Duo sonriendo.  
  
El grupo llegó hasta una saliente de la montaña donde todos cabían cómodamente.  
  
"nosotras trajimos nuestro oxigeno de emergencia" dijo Sally buscando en un bolso para luego sacar una docenas de mascaras.  
  
"yo no pienso ponerme esa cosa" exclamo Wufei perplejo mirando la mascara que tenia en su mano, que era rosada con muchos corazoncitos rojos con mariposas y flores de colores.  
  
"vamos chicos, no sean quisquillosos, fue lo único que conseguimos" explicó Noin ^^U  
  
"¡¡es que nos creen una cuerda de raretes o que!!" exclamó Zechc indignado.  
  
"no sean tan tercos, es solo una mascarilla ¿o es que prefieren morir asfixiados?" exclamó Hilde con la manos en la cadera.  
  
Los chicos parecieron meditarlo un poco.  
  
"moriremos asfixiados" respondieron al unísono.  
  
"¡detengan la pelea! A llegado Duo al rescate" dijo con una pose justiciero.  
  
"oh no" murmuraron todos a la vez. ¬¬  
  
"¡¡¡he traído el equipo especializado para toda ocasión de Shinigami!!!" exclamó sacando unos pequeños tanques de oxígeno que tenían una etiqueta mostrando un chibi-Duo levantando el pulgar (se podía ver unas luces que alumbraban el producto y un coro de voces angelicales cantando Aleluya).  
  
"¿Qué demonios tramas esta vez Maxwell?"  
  
"¡¿yo?! Me ofendes Wu-man este es mi nuevo producto súper mejorado por industrias Maxwell" dijo acariciando el tanquecito.  
  
"ya he caído muchas veces en tu trampa" dijo Heero dándose la vuelta.  
  
"haaaaaay ya tenemos el primer pato parguete de la lista" exclamó Carlos riéndose por lo bajo.  
  
Heero se detuvo en seco dándose la vuelta lentamente para luego regresar dando grandes zancadas.  
  
"¡dame!" gruñó arrebatándole a Duo el tanque y ajustándose la mascara de mala gana.  
  
"¿y porque ustedes no están usando una?" preguntó Trowa mirando a Duo y a Carlos.  
  
"¡ya no hay!" respondieron al mismo tiempo. Esto solo provocó más miradas de suspicacia por parte de los chicos, pero decidieron continuar ya que no tenían mas opciones.  
  
El grupo prosiguió con su travesía y al cabo de una hora ya se empezaron a notar los efectos del tanquecito Shinigami.  
  
"Duo ¿que demonios había dentro?" exclamó Hilde enfadada mirando a las demás chicas que intentaban calmar a los chicos.  
  
"¡Wufei, regresa ahora mismo!" Exclamaba Sally mientras perseguía a Wufei.  
  
"abuelito dime tuuuuuuu" Wufei canturreaba mientras daba saltitos y arrojaba florecitas.  
  
"ya deja de hacer el papel de Heidi" gritó Sally deteniéndose para respirar un poco.  
  
"jejejeje, solo fue un poco de gas" exclamó Carlos entre risas observando a los chicos.  
  
"Zechc, por favor baja de ahí, te vas a caer" dijo Noin tratando de que bajara de una roca.  
  
"¡yo soy el conde relámpago, el príncipe de las estrellas!" exclamó con una pose muy exagerada para luego sentarse en la piedra y empezar a construir un tallgiese a base de rocas u_uUU  
  
"¿Trowa, que estas haciendo?" preguntó Catherine preocupada.  
  
"ssshh, la ceremonia está a punto de empezar" le dijo mientras veía un grupo de hormigas caminando entre unas piedritas dentro de un círculo que había dibujado en la arena.  
  
"hay que lindo pajarito" exclamó Quatre señalando mientras se acercaba a una ave a unos cuantos metros de él.  
  
"Quatre.eso no es un pajarito" dijo Dorothy mirándolo con aburrimiento mientras el ave se acercaba más a él. -_-  
  
"AAAAAHH" el pajarito resultó ser un cóndor salvaje que picoteaba la cabeza de Quatre. -_-UU  
  
"Heero.." Relena observaba como él sacaba frenéticamente las cosas de su bolso, armas de todo tipo, localizadores, radios, navajas, binoculares, brújulas y un pequeño equipo de supervivencia, hasta que sacó su confiable laptop y su arma.  
  
"jajajajaja" Heero tenía una risa psicópata mientras miraba su arma, de repente la disparó causando más risas en él.  
  
"Heero, suelta eso" Relena estaba muy preocupada y trataba de quitársela por todos los medios.  
  
Heero se sintió atraído por la laptop, la sostuvo un momento para luego lanzarla y pegarle un tiro que la hizo añicos.  
  
"jajajajajaja" esto causó más risas en él, miró su arma sin parar de reír para luego apuntar directamente a su frente.  
  
"¡HEEEEEERO!" Relena se la quitó de un manotazo y la tiró por el barranco.  
  
"BUUUUUAAAA RELENA-SAMA ES MUY MALA BUUUUAAAAA"  
  
O_oUU  
  
"¡¿ahora como vamos a regresar con ellos en ese estado?!" dijo Hilde empezando a preocuparse ya que los chicos empezaban a tropezarse unos contra otros para luego reírse.  
  
"no te preocupes ya se les pasará" dijo el peruano aguantando la risa.  
  
"¡resuelvan esto de un buena vez!" exclamó Hilde señalando la confrontación.  
  
"no te preocupes Hil, yo me encargo" dijo Duo sonriendo.  
  
"Duo. ¿que vas a hacer con ese bate?"  
  
"¡Playball!"  
  
Duo salió corriendo con palo en mano golpeando todo lo que se le venia en frente.  
  
"¡No no no no no!" exclamó Relena viendo que Duo se le acercaba a Heero por detrás, pero lo que vino fue inevitable.  
  
"¡homerun!" gritó el latino haciendo de barra.  
  
Después de dejar a Heero a un lado dirigió una mirada furtiva a sus demás presas.  
  
"¿oye me darás un caramelo?" preguntó Quatre con una cara de inocencia viendo como Duo se le acercaba con las manos en su espalda.  
  
"siiiiii, eso es exactamente lo que haré" le respondió con una sonrisa maniaca para luego darle un golpazo en toda la frente.  
  
Después de repetir esta misma acción con el resto de los pilotos, las chicas se quedaron a esperar que los chicos se repusieran del golpe.  
  
"haaaaay mi cabeza...¡Relena! ¿porque todas mis cosas están regadas?" exclamó Heero al despertar y ver que todo el contenido de su bolso estaba tirado a su alrededor "¿y donde esta mi laptop?... ¡mi arma! ¿Dónde esta?....¿y porque demonios tengo una bola en mi cabeza?" vociferó frotándose la frente.  
  
"ah bueno, verás, esto tiene una respuesta muy razonable y es..es..verás.ehh. adiós." Relena se fue, dejando a Heero solo con sus dudas.  
  
"¡¡MUJER!! ¿ADONDE TE METISTES? ¡¡SALLYYYYYY!!"  
  
"¡ya cállate hombre que pareces un demonio!"  
  
"¡¡¿COMO NO VOY A PARECERLO? SI TENGO DOS CUERNOS EN MI CABEZA!!"  
  
"hay ya cálmate, son solo unos golpes"  
  
"¡¡Y ME PUEDES DECIR PORQUE YO TENGO DOS Y LOS DEMAS UNO!!" (se podía ver a Duo y Carlos riéndose por lo bajo).  
  
"¿Por qué será que de repente detesto los caramelos?" se preguntaba Quatre sobándose la cabeza.  
  
"¿y porque será que todo esto me huele a Maxwell?" exclamó Zechc mirándolo de reojo ¬¬.  
  
"¡chicos, chicos, si no nos damos prisa nos agarrará la noche, así que moviéndose!" exclamó Carlos rompiendo el silencio incomodo.  
  
A las pocas horas el grupo había descendido la montaña.  
  
"bien, esperemos que llegue el bus" dijo Carlos sonriente.  
  
" ¿y cuanto falta para eso?" preguntó Dorothy fastidiada.  
  
"no se" le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
"Heeeeeeero, Heeeeeeriiiitooooo"  
  
"¿Uh?" Heero se volvió solo para encontrarse con que un globo de agua se le venia al rostro. Los reflejos adquiridos en los años de batalla, le sirvieron para golpear el objeto y desviarlo de su trayectoria, pero rápidamente aprendió que no es bueno golpear un globo lleno de agua, y terminó completamente calado y con el pelo mojado sobre los ojos.  
  
"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" Duo y Carlos lloraban de la risa mientras analizaba en su cabeza lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
  
"¡Duo Maxwell ¿de donde sacaste eso?!" le regañó Hilde de brazos cruzados.  
  
"las compre en una tienda en la esquina" le respondió secándose una lagrima.  
  
"¡cuidado!" gritó Sally, pero fue muy tarde y Hilde ya estaba bañada en agua.  
  
"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA" se burló el peruano.  
  
"rrrrrrr." Hilde salió corriendo a la tienda de la esquina y segundos después reapareció con numerosos globos de colores en los brazos y con una mirada malvada. "ahora conocerás mi furia" murmuró con una mirada de psicópata muy parecida a la de Duo mientras arrojaba todas las bombas a la ves, fulminando al pobre chico en cuestión de segundos.  
  
"a veces Hilde me da miedo" murmuró Quatre por lo bajo ^^U  
  
"¡esta bien, si quieres una guerra una guerra tendrás!" dijo el latino levantándose con el cabello todo mojado y con una mirada que no tenia nada que envidiar al las de Wufei.  
  
"¡¡GUERRA DE AGUAAAAAAA!!"  
  
Todo se había vuelto una batalla campal, en la que los chicos se dividieron en varios grupos. El primer grupo estaba formado por Quatre y el resto de las chicas, que a pesar de no tener mucha ofensiva lograban formar varias estrategias que funcionaban bien. El otro grupo era el de Duo y Carlos que ya habían levantado una barrera en medio del campo, y de vez en cuando se lanzaban a la carrera contra uno de los grupos terminando siendo blanco de la artillería enemiga. Heero, Trowa y Zechc, habían decidido trabajar juntos en una especie de 'alianza', que solo terminó con peleas por parte de Heero y Zechc por el liderato. Y por ultimo Wufei, que había decidido luchar solo, aunque muy pronto descubrió que no era nada favorable, cuando Carlos y Duo de dispusieron a atacarlo por distintos lugares.  
  
"¡¡¡YUIIIII, ¿DONDE DEMONIOS TE HAS METIDO?, POR TU CULPA MI PELO ESTA TODO MOJADO!!!" Zechc gritaba como un desaforado blandiendo su puño, buscando en cada rincón al culpable de la 'emboscada'.  
  
Heero estaba escondido en la sombra de un gran árbol mientras sonreía escuchando los gritos de Zechc. Repentinamente sintió algo húmedo detrás de su cabeza, y cuando se volteó encontró a Relena con unos globos en la mano, sonriendo divertida.  
  
"no hay escondite en el que no pueda encontrarte Heero Yui" dijo ella sonriendo al ver la cara de confusión que tenía.  
  
Duo y Carlos se habían dado a la tarea de arrojar a Wufei a una laguna, entre ambos pudieron hacerse con el piloto 05, y después de mucha resistencia lograron arrojarlo a las frías aguas.  
  
"¡¡ME LAS PAGARAS MAXWELL!! TE JURO POR EL HONOR DE NATAKU QUE ME LAS VAS A PAGAAAAAAR" gritó Wufei cuando se asomó entre las aguas con un sapo en la cabeza.  
  
No pasó mucho tiempo para que las chicas se salieran de la batalla completamente agotadas y empapadas, pero el espíritu de lucha apenas estaba despertando en los jóvenes pilotos, quienes no se iban a rendir tan fácilmente. Entre ellos decidieron cambiar la modalidad del juego para hacerlo más interesante. Cada uno de ellos portaba en la espalda un distintivo con los números 01 02 03 04 y 05 respectivamente. Zechc llevaba uno que decía 'Epyon' y Carlos uno que decía 'Tauro'. Formaron dos equipos, pero como habían menos participantes tuvieron que separarse, formando 'el equipo gundam' y 'el equipo oz'  
  
"muy bien, ahora dividiremos los grupos" dijo Duo animadamente mientras los otros esperaban expectantes "Zechc tu serás de oz porque eres un traidor, Trowa también porque realmente no le importa el bando en que se encuentre, y Quatre estará bajo la influencia del sistema Zero obedeciendo las ordenes de oz" anunció señalando a los respectivos pilotos.  
  
"¡¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A LLAMARME TRAIDOR!!"  
  
"es verdad, se me olvidaba no solo eres traidor, sino que también te crees Dios destructor del universo" agregó Duo sonriendo burlonamente.  
  
Zechc abrió la boca para contestarle pero Duo le puso la mano en frente.  
  
"es la verdad, acéptala como hombre que eres" lo que provocó que Zechc enrojeciera de la furia contenida.  
  
"oye Duo, yo no quiero ser de oz, no me gusta" dijo Quatre tímidamente acercándosele por detrás.  
  
"lo siento Q-man, pero estas perfecto para el papel"  
  
"pero."  
  
"ya esta decidido, todo el mundo a sus posiciones, la tierra será aquella roca, y el libra aquel árbol, el objetivo será eliminar la mayor cantidad de soldados posibles, y solo se logrará si borran la pintura del estandarte arrojando agua" dijo mostrando su propio estandarte que colgaba en su espalda "el grupo que sobreviva conquistará su objetivo"  
  
Inmediatamente el grupo se separó a planear sus estrategias, todos a excepción de Quatre a quien la noticia lo había tomado de sorpresa y se quedó sentado en el suelo en medio del campo con una mirada sin expresión alguna. Por su parte Duo, Carlos, Heero y Wufei formaban un pequeño círculo.  
  
"muy bien, Heero tu te encargaras de Zechc, y Carlos y yo nos haremos cargo de Trowa. Wufei has lo que quieras"  
  
"¡¡QUE!! ¿POR QUE NO ME PONEN MISIÓN A MI? ¡ES INJUSTO!"  
  
Del otro lado del campo ^^U.  
  
"espera que le ponga las manos a ese baka de Maxwell." gruñía Zechc por lo bajo mientras se apretaba los nudillos. Trowa estaba un poco más allá recostado a un árbol con los brazos cruzados observando los continuos espasmos de rabia que atacaban a Zechc.  
  
"¡oigan ustedes dos, que la batalla. de inicio!" exclamó Duo emocionado.  
  
Apenas se escucharon estas palabras Zechc, sin perder un minuto más, salió a la carrera con una expresión que rayaba en la locura marcada en el rostro. Rápidamente atravesó el campo dejando una estela de polvo atrás, mientras extendía los brazos con claras intenciones de querer apretar el cuello de Duo entre sus manos. Cuando estaba ya a pocos metros de alcanzar su sonriente objetivo, se encontró cara a cara con su eterno rival: Heero Yui, quien balanceaba entre sus manos una bomba de agua, con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo marcada en su inexpresivo rostro.  
  
"¿Adonde vas Zechc?" preguntó Heero remarcando más su sonrisa.  
  
"¡Apártate Yui! Esto no te incumbe, es entre Maxwell y yo" exclamó Zechc intentando inútilmente pasar al piloto 01.  
  
"que mala suerte, tu eres mi enemigo y mi misión es eliminarte" dijo Heero seriamente, como si se tratara de una verdadera misión.  
  
"¡Quítate de en medio!, si no quieres que te valla peor"  
  
"eso ya lo veremos" dijo para luego lanzar uno de los globos que Zechc esquivó con movimientos algo exagerados, lanzándose al suelo.  
  
Duo y Carlos se dirigieron rápidamente a su objetivo. Trowa se encontraba todavía recostado en el árbol cuando ellos se acercaron colocándose uno en el frente y uno en la espalda.  
  
"veo que no tienes muchas opciones, hoy es un mal día para el libra" exclamó Duo preparándose para lanzar un globo y conquistar su objetivo.  
  
"tendrás que perdonarnos Tro, pero nuestra misión es proteger la tierra" dijo Carlos sonriendo con determinación.  
  
Al mismo tiempo, Duo y Carlos lanzaron sus bombas de agua que iban directamente dirigidas hacia su blanco. Trowa abrió los ojos repentinamente para luego saltar con una pequeña acrobacia, provocando que ambas bombas se estrellaran en las caras de ambos atacantes, mientras que Trowa aterrizaba suavemente en la rama de un árbol. Duo y Carlos se miraban uno al otro algo aturdidos y luego estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
"creo que es mas difícil de lo que pensábamos" dijo Duo sin parar de reír.  
  
Entre Heero y Zechc, ya no había un simple juego de agua, se había convertido en algo personal, algo que solo podrían arreglar en otra de sus famosas batallas.  
  
"¡YUI, VUELVE AQUÍ!" gritaba Zechc con la cara completamente roja de la furia, mientras sostenía un gran recipiente lleno de agua salpicando por todos lados, y el estandarte del Epyon a medio colgar. Volteó la cara rápidamente al sentir un ruido a sus espaldas y pudo ver a Heero muy tranquilo recostado sobre el tronco de un gran árbol. Sin pensárselo dos veces Zechc corrió a toda velocidad hacia él con una expresión psicópata en el rostro. Cuando se percató que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del piloto 01, explotó toda la furia que no se había desatado en el conde relámpago. En una fracción de segundo Zechc arrojó el agua con todo y recipiente hacia el rostro de Heero, quien rápidamente se agachó haciendo que el objeto se estrellara en el tronco y rebotara para golpear de lleno la cabeza de Zechc.  
  
"creo que te estas poniendo viejo, antes resultabas apenas un reto para mi, ahora ¡mírate, das lastima!" exclamó Heero con expresión de autosuficiencia, mientras Zechc se quitaba los cabellos mojados de la cara. Ese comentario bastó para que aflorara el lado salvaje del conde relámpago. Olvidando que era una guerra de agua tomó una rama caída de un árbol y comenzó a arrojar golpes a diestra y siniestra, mientras que Heero saltó hacia atrás rápidamente y tomó otra rama devolviendo los golpes de su adversario.  
  
"creo que los chicos aun no han superado la etapa de los Gundams" dijo Sally mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café.  
  
"se va a armar una." exclamó Hilde algo preocupada.  
  
Duo y Carlos al verse imposibilitados de atrapar a Trowa, decidieron molestar a Wufei aunque fuera de su mismo equipo.  
  
"¡ustedes dos! ¿Que creen que hacen?" exclamó Wufei hecho una furia al ver a dos de sus supuestos compañeros de batalla en lo que parecía una traición deliberada.  
  
"estamos haciendo una revolución" contestó Carlos con una sonrisa malévola.  
  
"¡TRAIDORES!"  
  
"mira quien habla de traidores, entonces donde queda eso de aquella vez cuando tu Gundam llevaba estandartes de 'apoyen a Marimeia la verdadera reina del universo' por todas partes ¿ lo recuerdas Fei-chan?"  
  
"eso no cuenta, yo buscaba mi guerrero interior" exclamó cruzándose de brazos.  
  
"traición se paga con traición" dijo Carlos mientras preparaban su arsenal de bombas de agua.  
  
"INJUSTICIAAAAAAAAA"  
  
Y mientras Zechc y Heero continuaban con su "pelea de espadas" y Duo y Carlos se disponía a arrojar a Wufei en la laguna por segunda vez en el día, los únicos que habían permanecido sin participar habían ido Trowa, quien se había asentado en el árbol, y Quatre que aun permanecí en medio del campo con una mirada vacía y sin expresión alguna. Para el atardecer ya los ánimos habían bajado un poco, y los pilotos comenzaban a calmar sus ansias de lucha, Heero y Zechc estaban sentados una a espalda del otro respirando agitadamente y con la rama aun aferrada fuertemente en el puño. Duo y Carlos regresaban con un par de sonrisas marcadas en sus rostro mientras arrastraban sin cuidado alguno a un Wufei inconsciente, ya que Duo había confundido una piedra con una bomba de agua, y esta había acertado en la cabeza del Gundam 05, dejándolo fuera de combate.  
  
"ahhhhhhh, esto si que a sido estimulante" suspiró Duo satisfecho "nada como un buen combate para alegrar el día"  
  
"¿terminaron de jugar?" preguntó una de las chicas.  
  
"sip, creo que esto es todo, debemos ser buenos y aceptar la rendición de OZ" exclamó Duo para luego reírse estruendosamente.  
  
"¿Qué le pasó a ese que no se movió de su sitio en toda la tarde?" preguntó Carlos señalando a Quatre.  
  
"creo que le conmocionó mucho la idea de formar parte de los malos, aunque ya de antemano se sabía quien iba a ganar, los buenos siempre salen victoriosos"  
  
De repente se escuchó una risa por lo bajo, que se fue haciendo más fuerte cada vez. Todo bajaron la mirada hacia Quatre quien temblaba ligeramente.  
  
"¡¡yo le enseñaré lo que es estar bajo el sistema Zero!! ¡Vamos Sandrock, enseñémosle de lo que somos capaces!" gritó Quatre para luego comenzar a lanzar una gran cantidad de bombas de agua que acertaron en casi todos los blancos, dejando a todos los chicos calados hasta los huesos. "JAJAJAJAJA, NADIE PUEDE CON NOSOTROS, ¡¡DOMINAREMOS LA TIERRA Y EL ESPACIO!!" exclamó con una risa maníaca mientras su ataque se incrementaba.  
  
"Quatre bajo la influencia del sistema Zero es el peor error que se pueda cometer, ahora que su furia se ha desatado destruirá todo lo que encuentre" explicó Duo a un Carlos algo asustado mientras intentaban inútilmente esquivar los ataques.  
  
"yo me encargo" dijo una voz desde el fondo. Quatre no dejaba de lanzar bombas cuando repentinamente sintió algo en el cuello y cayó inconsciente en los brazos de.  
  
"¿Dorothy?" exclamaron todos los chicos incrédulos.  
  
"en carne y hueso" respondió ella.  
  
"¿Co.como hiciste eso?" preguntó Duo anonadado al igual que los otros pilotos Gundams.  
  
"tengo mis métodos" dijo con voz de auto suficiencia.  
  
"la ultima vez que nos enfrentemos a Q-man bajo la influencia del Zero, el soldado perfecto quedó traumatizado y el chico tranquilidad casi no la cuenta" exclamó aun con la boca abierta.  
  
"eso les enseñará a respetar el poder de las mujeres" dijo Dorothy mientras se daba la vuelta para reunirse con las otras chicas, dejando a Duo y Carlos con la boca abierta, Heero anotando en su laptop algo parecido a 'formas de dominación del sistema Zero', Zechc y Trowa se escurrían el pelo empapado, Wufei estaba tratando de convencerse de la debilidad de las mujeres y a Quatre inconsciente en el suelo.  
  
"hay que ver" murmuraron las chicas observando la extraña situación ^^U  
  
"bien, mis queridos gringuitos, ahora vuelvo, comprare algo para comer y nos lo comeremos en el bus, ya que se esta haciendo tarde" exclamó el peruano mirando su reloj y alejándose rápidamente.  
  
"¡¡chicas, chicas, venga a ver que lindura!!" exclamó Catherine mirando una vitrina de una joyería que estaba por ahí cerca ^^U  
  
"¡¡que belleza!!" dijo Hilde emocionada.  
  
"¿no es lindo ese collar?" dijo Relena emocionada señalando una collar de oro blanco muy fino y delicado con un dije de un par de cisnes con los cuellos entrelazados dándole una forma acorazonada, eran de un diamante azul muy oscuro.  
  
"señorita Relena, tiene un gusto exquisito para la joyería" exclamó Dorothy juntando las manos mirando la susodicha prenda.  
  
"¿Cómo es que las chicas se emocionan por algo tan tonto?" exclamó Zechc mirando al grupo de féminas que empezaban a hacer más barullo.  
  
"¡¡ya regresé!!" dijo Carlos levantando un par de bolsas.  
  
"¡COMIDA!" Duo ya le había arrebatado las bolsas y empezaba a sacar la comida.  
  
"comamos en el bus, vamos" dijo el latino empujando al grupo hasta el vehículo que ya había llegado sin que nadie se diera cuenta.  
  
"¡rico, rico, rico, rico!" canturreaba Duo comiendo efusivamente.  
  
"el ceviche, es lo mejor" dijo Carlos sonriendo.  
  
"¿ceviche?" preguntó Zechc extrañado.  
  
"mientras no este crudo, esta bien para mi" exclamó Duo para luego seguir comiendo mientras Heero le echaba una fría mirada  
  
Al rato el grupo ya estaba en el hotel, esperando que el guía les dijera a donde irían ahora.  
  
"como se nos hizo requete tarde, solo nos da tiempo de ir a un lugar más" dijo sonriendo picaramente.  
  
"entonces nos vamos a arreglar, ahora volvemos" exclamó Sally entrando a uno de los ascensores con las demás chicas.  
  
Después de cómo dos horas ya que las chicas no sabían que ponerse ya habían llegado a un lugar donde había una cola súper larga de jóvenes.  
  
"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó Relena mirando la mega cola de gente.  
  
"es solo el lugar más genial de la ciudad" dijo Carlos picando un ojo.  
  
Después de que el peruano usara todas sus influencias pudieron colearse y entrar al poco tiempo. Al entrar se quedaron sorprendidos por el lugar, la música retumbaba por todos lados, había luces de colores y láser le daban un ambiente casi sicótico, humo y de ves en cuando algunas partes del suelo subían y bajaban, las personas bailaban desenfrenadamente y depravadamente encima de las mesas y en la pista mientras el dj no dejaba de moverse al ritmo de su música.  
  
"vamos, busquemos donde sentarnos..si queda lugar" dijo el latino haciéndose paso entre la muchedumbre.  
  
"esta vez no se van a salvar de sacarnos a bailar" exclamaron las chicas jalando a sus respectivos compañeros a la pista de baile, hasta Carlos había conseguido una pareja (¿Cómo no? Si es una lindura de hombre ^^)  
  
Había pasado como una hora desde que el grupo se divertía en la pista de baile, al contrario de ellos Heero se encontraba sentado sumido en sus pensamientos tomándose una cerveza.  
  
`¿no vas a sacarla a bailar?´ preguntó la conciencia de Heero, la cual hizo que frunciera el ceño.  
  
`eso a ti no te importa´  
  
`¿al menos la has detallado?´  
  
Heero volteó su mirada a donde se encontraba Relena. Ella estaba sentada del otro lado de la mesa con la piernas cruzadas mirado a las personas bailar. Vestía unos pantalones de cuero ajustado al nivel de la cintura, un top rojo que dejaba ver un poco de su abdomen, su cabello estaba recogido en una media cola que terminaba en unos suaves bucles y su pollina estaba arreglada a los lados enmarcando las facciones de su rostro. Estaba limpiamente maquillada, con una sombra que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y un labial escarlata brillante que hacían apetitosos sus labios.  
  
Heero se sonrojó levemente y apartó la mirada.  
  
`¿has visto? Esa belleza no puede ser desperdiciada ¡lánzate tigre!´  
  
`¡cállate!´  
  
`oh vamos, tu y yo sabemos que la deseas ¿pero quien no? Con eso grandes ojos y esa pequeña cintura, sus piernas largas y su piel tan suave, sus labios tan provocativos y esos pech..´  
  
"¡cállate!" exclamó Heero a voces. A veces su conciencia resultaba ser más molesta que el sistema Zero.  
  
"¿Heero?"  
  
Él miró a Relena que lo observaba con una mirada de confusión.  
  
"no me pasa nada...voy.voy por algo de beber"  
  
"pero si todavía te queda media cerveza" dijo ella señalando la botella  
  
"¿quieres algo?" preguntó ignorando el comentario.  
  
"eeeeh.bueno, una margarita estaría bien"  
  
Heero asintió y se fue al bar. Al cabo de 15 minutos regresaba debido a que tuvo algunos problemas con el idioma. Cuando pudo vislumbrar la mesa no le gusto nada lo que vió, 5 peruanos estaban hablando muy cerca de SU Relena. Esto hizo que apretara los vasos y frunciera el ceño más de lo habitual, pero lo que en verdad hizo que se saliera completamente de sus cabales fue ver a uno de los susodichos peruanos poner su brazo alrededor de Relena mientras acariciaba su delicada piel.  
  
'¡viste! Ya se te adelantaron'  
  
'sobre mi cadáver'  
  
Arrojó los vasos haciendo que se rompieran en mil pedazos y fue con paso decidido a la mesa, donde apartó a todos los muchachos, jaló a Relena y con la otro mano aprisionó al tipo contra la pared. Todo esto ocurrió en fracción de segundos.  
  
"¡Heero, él no me ha hecho daño, bájalo!" exclamó Relena alarmada.  
  
Heero no la escuchaba ya que estaba muy ocupado amenazando a muerte al pobre chico.  
  
"¡otra vez con tus celos, no entiendo por que te comportas así!"  
  
Heero soltó al chico quien salió a la carrera, y luego encaró a Relena.  
  
"yo no estoy celoso" dijo fríamente.  
  
"¡siempre lo mismo, eres tan cerrado y nunca te expresas, no sé lo que piensas o sientes!" exclamó ella muy enfadada.  
  
"..." Heero solo se la quedó mirando sin soltarle la mano.  
  
"¡y al fin y al cabo tu y yo. no somos NADA!" al decir esto Heero la soltó y pudo notar pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaban en los ojos de ella.  
  
Relena salió corriendo pasando al lado del grupo que venía de bailar para luego encerrarse en el baño. Las chicas no lo pensaron dos veces y la siguieron.  
  
"¡Heero ¿y ahora que le hiciste?! Ahora todas las chicas se han ido" protestó Duo enfadado pero Heero estaba en shock momentáneo.  
  
"¡escúchame Yui, si le hiciste algo a mi hermana lo pagaras caro!" exclamó Zechc sujetando a Heero por su camisa.  
  
"¡no peleen! Este no es el lugar ni el momento" dijo Quatre separándolos con semblante preocupado.  
  
"¡ya cállate Winner! Si ellos quieren pelear, déjalos en paz" exclamó Wufei cruzándose de brazos  
  
"vamos hombre, tienes mucho que explicarnos" dijo Duo también de brazos cruzados.  
  
En el baño de las chicas.  
  
"Relena, sal de ahí por Dios" dijo Hilde tocando la puerta del baño.  
  
"¡ya estoy harta, fui una tonta en enamorarme de él!" exclamó para luego comenzar a llorar ruidosamente  
  
"tranquila, tu sabes que esa es su forma de ser" dijo Noin intentando por todos los medio calmarla.  
  
"¡eso lo se, pero ya no soporto más eso, buscare a alguien que si me aprecie y me importa un pimiento lo que diga Heero!" en ese momento la puerta se abre revelando a una Relena con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos rojos y el rimel corrido.  
  
"antes de que comiences tu búsqueda, déjame ayudarte a arreglarte un poco" dijo Catherine sacando una toallita facial de su bolso ^^U  
  
Mientras, en la mesa de los chicos, Heero ya les había contado todo sobre `el pequeño incidente´  
  
"creo que Lena tuvo razón Hee-ice" dijo Duo pensativo.  
  
Heero le dedico una mirada fulminante.  
  
"tengo una idea, pero debes poner de tu parte Heero" exclamó Quatre.  
  
Después de que Quatre explicara el plan.  
  
"¡no!" exclamó Heero tajantemente cruzado de brazos.  
  
"vamos hombre, sé valiente"  
  
"¿quieres recuperar a Relena si o no?" preguntó Quatre sonriendo.  
  
Heero solo gruñó en respuesta.  
  
"lo tomare como un si" dijo Quatre mientras se levantaba y miraba a los otros chicos "todos a sus posiciones, ya sabes que hacer" todos se levantaron y se fueron en diferentes direcciones.  
  
"Wufei no es para tanto" dijo Duo aguantando la risa viendo como saludaba militarmente y se alejaba.  
  
"Heero, toma este papel y apréndetelo" exclamó Quatre entregándole e susodicho papelito.  
  
A medida que Heero lo iba leyendo, sus tonalidades de sonrojo subían cada vez más. ò//////ó  
  
Después de salir del baño, las chicas decidieron ir a tomar algo al bar y caminando como una manada llegaron a su destino donde Trowa las esperaba en silencio.  
  
"¿Trowa, que no estabas con los chicos?" preguntó Sally extrañada.  
  
"vengan conmigo." dijo con su semblante de siempre.  
  
"¿y se puede saber a donde?" preguntó Dorothy pero ya Trowa se estaba alejando entre la multitud.  
  
La manada de féminas llegó a donde se encontraba Trowa, a su lado estaba Zechc y Wufei pero ni rastro de los demás.  
  
"siéntense.." dijo Trowa señalando unas sillas.  
  
"¿Dónde están los demás?" preguntó Hilde sentadose al lado de Relena.  
  
Wufei señalo a la cabina del Dj donde Carlos oprimía unos cuantos botones con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. De repente la música del lugar cesó dando paso a una melodía de piano que provenía de una tarima frente a ellas. Carlos desde la cabina dirigió una luz hacia un gran piano negro de cola donde estaba Quatre tocando con mucha gracia. (y de donde sacaron semejante cosa??O_o)  
  
"¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!" gritaron todas las chicas a coro mirando a Quatre estupefactas.  
  
Una luz azulada apuntó otro punto en la tarima revelando a Heero sentado en un banquillo alto. Él estaba con micrófono en mano y con los ojos cerrados pensativo.  
  
"¡¿COOOOOMOOOOOOO?!" gritaron otra vez las chicas a coro mirando a Heero anonadadas.  
  
"Heero." murmuró Relena sin poder evitar sonrojarse.  
  
(la canción que esta a continuación, se llama "sin miedo a nada" de Alex Ubago, bajenla por kazaa para que tengan una mejor perspectiva de la canción. Pero si ya saben cual es, imagínense la cosa igual pero en el coro ignoren a la mujer que canta, solo como si fuera solo el hombre ^¬^)  
  
Heero se acercó al micrófono y empezó a cantar casi como un susurro.  
  
"me muero por suplicarte..que no te vayas mi vida..me muero por escucharte..decir las cosas que nunca digas, más me cayo y te marchas.,aun tengo la esperanza.de ser capas algún día.de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar.."repentinamente Heero levanto la mirada fijándola en la de Relena "¡que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más!...cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar."  
  
Heero se levantó acercándose al borde de la tarima bajando lentamente el escalón mientras su mirada se perdía en los ojos de Relena.  
  
"me muero por abrazarte..y que me abraces tan fuerte." Heero se acercó su brazo al pecho "me muero por divertirte.y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho.hasta que el sol aparezca.." Heero se inclinó frente a Relena notando el rubor de sus mejillas, ella noto una pequeña sonrisa "me voy perdiendo en tu aroma.me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando, palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón.voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior" en ese momento elevó su tono de voz mientras se ponía de pie halando a Relena por el brazo y levantándola de su silla, Relena no podía creer que Heero le estaba cantando y sobretodo de esa manera, con tanto sentimiento, como sintiendo cada palabra, su corazón latía a mil por hora "¡me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir!" Heero acarició suavemente con la parte posterior de su mano libre la mejilla de Relena para luego acariciar tiernamente con la palma su otra mejilla "sembrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba, besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir..." Heero extendió el brazo entregando el micrófono a quien sabe quien ya que él no podía apartar su vista de esos ojos celestes.  
  
Heero se acercó al oído de Relena y en un susurro que ella tan solo ella pudo escuchar le dijo "ai shiteru Relena Peacecraft" y colocando su otra mano en su mejilla le dio un tierno beso. Ella no podía creer que sus labios estaban tocando los de él y eso hasta ahora había sido la experiencia más maravillosa de toda su vida y ella no pudo más que corresponderle.  
  
Todas las chicas miraban la escena muy sonrojadas y con muchos corazoncitos que explotaban a su alrededor, todas excepto Noin quien intentaba con la ayuda de los chicos apaciguar la furia de Zechc ^^U  
  
"¡YUI VEN ACA PARA ARRANCARTE LA CABEZA!" gritó Zechc cada vez más rojo de la furia y tratando de zafarse de los chicos "¡NOIN PUEDES CREER QUE ESE YUI ESTA CORROMPIENDO A MI DULCE E INOCENTE HERMANA!"  
  
"¡MILLIARDO PEACECRAFT YA CALMATE!" exclamó Noin muy enfadada dándole un golpecito en el hombro "más bien deberías aprender de él" dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada fría.  
  
Los chicos al ver que Zechc no ponía ninguna resistencia lo soltaron y este se fue detrás de Noin diciendo cosas como "Noin por favor discúlpame, no fue mi intención, contéstame.NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO"  
  
Duo salió desde debajo de una mesa con cámara en mano "oh, esto quedara para la posteridad" exclamó acariciando la cámara"Heero amigo al fin aprendes algo de mi"  
  
Para esos momentos, Heero ya tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella y Relena tenía las suyas detrás de su cuello y se encontraban en una etapa más que apasionada en su beso.  
  
"¡oigan este es un lugar decente, consíganse una habitación!" gritó unos de los tantos borrachos del lugar ¬¬U  
  
Heero y Relena se separaron un momento para tomar aire, ese grito no había sido más que un simple eco en la lejanía. Ambos sonrieron, Heero volvió a darle un pequeño beso y salieron abrazados del lugar.  
  
"bueno mis compadres, creo que esa es la señal para irnos" exclamó el peruano saliendo de la nada.  
  
Todos salieron sonrientes de la discoteca y se encontraron con su transporte esperándolos. Heero y Relena se encontraban muy pegaditos, ella dormitaba en el hombro de él mientras la abrazaba. Cuando Zechc pasó por su lado ambos se dirigieron miradas acecinas.  
  
"me pervertiste a mi hermanita, me la pagaras caro Heero Yui" murmuró Zechc por lo bajo.  
  
"Milliardo" exclamó Noin haciendo que él bajara la mirada y se sentara a su lado.  
  
**********  
  
Mizao: ¡ALELUYA LA CABULLA PUBLICAMOS UN CAP! O_ô  
  
Filia: pero como dice el viejo dicho "mejor tarde que nunca" ^^U  
  
Mizao: este cap esta dedicado especialmente a Lady-gabyota y por supuesto a todas las peruanas y peruanos de esta pequeña pero sustanciosa tierra nuestra ^^  
  
Filia: faltan tres cap más y acaba la cosa, así que si eres un chileno, tienes amigos chilenos o conoces algún dato interesante sobre Chile porfis mandanos un mail o simplemente deja un review n_n  
  
Mizao: es obvio que el próximo cap estaremos el Chile.¡¡ Así que dennos información por amor a nuestros pilotos!! o  
  
Mizao y Filia: chaitos mis amores!!  
  
n/////n..^//////^ 


	15. ¡Chile con picante!

Capitulo XV  
  
¡Chile con picante!  
  
El vuelo a tierras chilenas fue más rápido de lo que el grupo pensaba y llegaron al aeropuerto de Chile con una hora de anticipación, debido a eso tendrían que esperar a que el guía llegara para que pudieran empezar con su travesía. Eran como las siete de la noche y ya los chicos empezaban a mostrar señas de cansancio.  
  
"tengo sueño" se quejó Duo malhumorado ToT  
  
"ya calmate, llegará en cualquier momento" le dijo Hilde mirando por una de las entradas del lugar.  
  
"creo que mejor iré a llamar al guía" exclamó Relena mientras se levantaba.  
  
"te acompaño" dijo Heero pero Relena lo detuvo diciendo que mejor esperaba por si llegaba ya que era el único que no se estaba durmiendo.  
  
"¿te sientes mal Cathy?" preguntó Trowa al ver la cara pálida de ella.  
  
"no me siento bien" dijo tocándose la frente.  
  
"aquí no hay farmacias" dijo Quatre con tono preocupado.  
  
"¿alguien no tiene unos analgésicos?" preguntó Sally mirando al grupo.  
  
"Relena tiene algunos en su maleta..pero ella volverá dentro de un rato" dijo Noin señalando una maleta color crema.  
  
"creo que voy a vomitar" murmuró Catherine ahora con la cara verde.  
  
"tranquila, respira hondo" le recomendó Sally.  
  
"yo lo busco" dijo Heero dirigiéndose hacia la maleta, la recostó y empezó a buscar.  
  
"están hasta el fondo" le dijo Sally al lado de una convaleciente Catherine.  
  
Heero empezó con su tarea sacando cuidadosamente pantalones, camisas y vestidos hasta que repentinamente se detuvo. Duo se dio cuenta del color en las mejillas de su amigo y decidió averiguar el por que.  
  
"jejejejeje ya veo" rió Duo picaramente viendo el contenido de la maleta. Habían diferentes tipos de ropa interior femenina que pasaban del rojo más intenso al rosado más claro. Los sueños más descabellados de Duo se comenzaron hacer realidad.  
  
"apura Heero que Cathy se siente cada vez peor" le dijo Noin.  
  
Heero suspiró para calmarse antes de empezar. Empezó a alargar una temblorosa mano pero.  
  
"yo te ayudo hombre" exclamó Duo empujándolo hacia un lado y empezando a sacar rápidamente la ropa.  
  
"¡¡no toques la ropa de mi hermana!!" le gritó Zechc arrebatándole lo que tenía en las manos para luego mirar a Duo desafiante. Duo observó como Heero se ponía cada vez más rojo viendo lo que tenía Zechc en la mano.  
  
Zechc bajó la mirada y al notar que era un diminuto hilo dental rosa lo lanzó como si quemara con la cara del color de los tomates.  
  
"¡wow! Es muy pequeño ¿no lo creen?" exclamó Duo sacando un traje de baño de tiras mirándolo detenidamente.  
  
"¡¡Maxwell no siguas tocando su ropa!!" gruñó Heero quitándole el traje de baño y guardándolo de golpe.  
  
"deberías hacer que se lo ponga para ir a la playa"  
  
"¡¡denme eso!!" exclamó Zechc ya recuperado del trauma y jalando la maleta.  
  
"¡tengo una misión que cumplir, así que saca tus manos de aquí Marquize!" dijo Heero jalándola para el lado opuesto.  
  
"¡tu lo que quieres es ver la ropa intima de mi hermana!" exclamó él más rojo todavía.  
  
"¡yo no necesito abrir las maletas de Relena para ver su ropa íntima!" gritó Heero a voces. Zechc parpadeó un instante analizando lo que acababa de salir de la boca de su eterno rival, y luego comenzó a formarse una mirada acecina que competía con la de Heero.  
  
"¿¡QUE QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO!?" exclamó el piloto del Epyon fuera de si.  
  
"lo que oíste" respondió Heero con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
"¡¡¡¡YUIIIIIIII!!!!!"  
  
Como en cámara lenta, Zechc se abalanzó hacia el piloto 01 con los brazos extendidos con claras intenciones de querer cerrar las manos alrededor del cuello de Heero, mientras que él aprovechaba de sacar su confiable y siempre presente, arma. Pero en la carrera Zechc pisó sin notarlo la maleta de su hermana haciendo que saliera volando. Y entonces pasó lo inevitable, toda la ropa interior salió disparada. Zechc observó horrorizado como esta caía en todas direcciones, para felicidad de Duo quien saltaba eufórico, mientras que a Quatre le empezaba a dar su ataque de asma. Wufei tenía una mirada de pánico al ver que una pieza de ropa especialmente pequeña se dirigía directamente hacia él, movió su cabeza ligeramente pero desgraciadamente quedó enganchada en su oreja haciendo que se estremeciera y comenzara a gritar como loco.  
  
"¡¡USTEDES LOS HOMBRES NO SABEN HACER NADA!!" gritó Noin viendo como Heero y Zechc se agarraban a golpes cubiertos por la ropa femenina de Relena.  
  
"será mejor que recojamos todo antes de que llegue Relena" dijo Hilde empezando a recoger el desastre.  
  
A los 10 minutos llega una Relena sonriente.  
  
"ya el guía esta por llegar" ^^  
  
"Relena sacamos los analgésicos de tu bolso pata dárselos a Catherine" dijo Dorothy con una sonrisa extraña.  
  
"no hay problema" ^^ Relena se fijó del sonrojo de Heero. "coranzocito ¿te sientes mal, quieres que te traiga algo?" le preguntó Relena colocando su mano en la frente de él. Duo se rió a carcajadas pero fue detenido por una buena jalada de su trenza cortesía de Hilde.  
  
"Relena nos vamos de compras" le dijo Heero repentinamente serio mientras la jalaba.  
  
"pero Heero yo ya tengo la ropa que necesito" dijo ella extrañada.  
  
"te compraré un guardarropas nuevo y deshazte del que tienes"  
  
"¿pero por que?"  
  
"solo hazlo" exclamó secamente mientras caminaba "no permitiré que utilices ropa que esos bakas hentai hayan tocado" murmuró para si.  
  
"¿a que te refieres?" preguntó extrañada pero Heero la jaló más fuerte aún "¡¡chicos nos vemos más tarde en el hotel!!" dicho esto ambos desaparecieron por la salida.  
  
15 minutos después.  
  
"¡¡que fastidio!!" exclamó Dorothy empezando a enfadarse.  
  
"cálmese señorita Dorothy le hará mal a su corazón" ^^U  
  
"buenas noches ¿son el grupo G?" preguntó una chica de tez muy blanca, de cabello largo negro con algunos mechones morados, de ojos verdes muy claros que sobresalían debido al oscuro maquillaje que ella usaba, vestía toda de negro y en su franela se leía en letras rojas brillantes "Im not crasy" "hola mi nombre es Jazmine Gonzáles seré su guía en su estancia por Chile" exclamó con tono frío.  
  
"¡¡ya era hora!!" explotó Dorothy.  
  
Jazmine giró su cabeza lentamente y la miró fríamente.  
  
Ambas se quedaron viendo mientras chispas salían volando alrededor con un fondo de fuego azulado ^^U  
  
"nos vamos por favor" dijo un tímido Quatre ^^  
  
"síganme" dijo la chilena echando una ultima mirada fría a Dorothy.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos en el bus, vemos a Jazmine con un micrófono en mano.  
  
"bueno en primer lugar por falta de presupuesto solo pudimos alquilar dos suites en el hotel, esta frente a una hermosa playa a la cual iremos mañana a las 8 de la mañana sin demora después de tomar el desayuno, una cosa más, cuento solo a 10 personas ¿Qué no eran 12?"  
  
"ellos nos alcanzaran luego en el hotel" le dijo Noin sonriente.  
  
"esta bien" exclamó ella para luego sentarse a escuchar música en un discman.  
  
"chicos tenemos una mala noticia, tendrán que dormir juntos" ^^UU  
  
Se escucharon unos sonidos de grillos antes de que respondieran con un leve.  
  
"...¿que?"  
  
En el mall.  
  
"¡¡vamos Heero apresúrate!!" exclamaba Relena mientras veía una montaña de paquetes y bolsas de distintos tamaños acercarse a ella de donde solo se distinguía un pequeño mechón marrón "bien, ya compre los zapatos, la ropa formal, la ropa para la hora del té, la ropa para la oficina, la ropa para salir con las chicas, la ropa para el domingo, la ropa para salir el la tv.." contaba con los dedos "solo falta la ropa interior, la ropa para salir contigo y la ropa de playa" ^^  
  
"..." ¬¬UU Heero solo la miró con su típica mirada entre los paquetes.  
  
"¡¡mira ahí esta la tienda de calzado!!" Relena jaló a Heero a una gran tienda. Al cabo de tres horas Relena sale felizmente de la tienda, había comprado tanto que Heero tuvo que alquilar un carrito de malls para inválidos u-uUU  
  
"Relena ¿te tenias que probar todos los zapatos de la tienda?"  
  
"¡oh vamos! Sabes que tengo que estar segura de lo que compro"  
  
u_uUU  
  
"¡vamos Heero que aun nos falta!"  
  
La singular pareja había entrado a una boutique de las más caras y Relena ni corta ni perezosa empezó a probarse todo, ella entraba y salía del vestidor modelando frente a Heero quien la miraba impasible mientras escuchaba la común música de tiendas de ropa. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo mientras esperaba, que había comenzado a realizar patrones de seguridad. Al final Relena compró todo tipo de blusas, franelas, faldas cortas, faldas tres cuartos, faldas largas, pantalones, jeans de todas las tonalidades, shorts, mini shorts y bermudas, todas las ropas eran de colores claros y cómodos.  
  
"¿es todo lo que llevaran?" preguntó la cajera con una sonrisa muy falseada.  
  
"no, mi novio fue a traerme una ropa que según él me vendría mejor que todo lo que he comprado"  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos, Heero regresó con una gran cantidad de ropa negra muy ajustada. Se las entregó a la empleada, bajo la mirada de una Relena algo lívida al ver el pantalón tan ajustado y demasiado bajo en las caderas para su gusto. después de pagar todo salieron de allí.  
  
"pero Heero, ¿no crees que esa ropa es demasiado reveladora?" se quejó Relena.  
  
"el negro se te ve bien, deberías usarlo más seguido" le respondió impasible.  
  
Relena se sonrojó un poco.  
  
"detente aquí, ya veo la tienda" exclamó Relena sonriente.  
  
Heero detuvo el carro esquivando a un par de señoras regordetas y casi atropellando a un pobre chico disfrazado de conejo gigante, el cual hizo que a Heero le recorriera un escalofrío al recodar cierto episodio en Orlando. Relena bajó y entro a una pequeña pero adorable tienda toda rosa, la cual despedía un fuerte aroma a incienso y rosas. Heero después de asegurar el carro y las innumerables bolsas y paquetes se dirigió a entrar a la tiendita, pero lo que no se espero al entrar fue ver a un montón de mujeres hablando animosamente mientras miraban las distintas piezas de ropa interior. Heero se petrificó en la entrada mientras se le subían los colores. Definitivamente no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.  
  
"¿le puedo ayudar en algo joven?" preguntó una empleada del local.  
  
"¡¡Heero!! Que bueno que estas aquí" exclamó Relena mientras se acercaba a él rápidamente "mira no se que elegir, si compro este modelo o este ¿tu que dices?" ella le mostró las pequeñas piezas a Heero, el cual no soportó más y salió corriendo del local mientras se tapaba la nariz con la mano ya que esta había empezado a sangrar incontroladamente.  
  
"no esta muy acostumbrado a estas cosas ¿verdad?" le preguntó la empleada a Relena la cual solo le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
Al cabo de una hora y media Relena salió del local con algunas bolsas en mano y se dirigió al carro encontrando a Heero dormido de brazos cruzados, y al parecer ya había solucionado el problema de la nariz. Ella lo zarandeó levemente para despertarlo y siguieron su camino a la ultima tienda de ropa que les faltaba.  
  
"¿Qué te parece?" Relena salió del vestidor con un pequeño traje de baño de dos piezas de color blanco con algunas margaritas dibujadas. "creo que llevaré este"  
  
Heero la miró embobado, realmente se le veía muy bien, pero un pensamiento surco su cabeza, el cual lo hizo que frunciera el entrecejo.  
  
"Relena, mejor lleva este" Heero le tendió un traje de baño enterizo de color negro el cual no estaba diseñado para mostrar todas las curvas de una chica. Relena frunció el entrecejo y lo apartó de ella.  
  
"por favor Heero, ¿Qué pretendes?, me gusta este"  
  
"pero los hombres te verán"  
  
"Heero..por dios, no seas celoso" exclamó Relena mientras entraba a cambiarse al vestidor.  
  
Después de pagar las cosas y salir del mall, alquilaron un par de taxis debido a que los paquetes no cabían todos en la camioneta. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron sin contratiempos al hotel.  
  
"bien, los encargados llevarán las cosas a la habitación que comparto con las chicas, toma Heero, esta es la llave de la suite y muchas gracias por todo, en verdad fue muy gentil de tu parte comprarme todas esas cosas" dijo Relena sonriendo.  
  
"no fue nada. me agrada hacerte feliz" dijo Heero rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de ella.  
  
"creo que te daré un regalo yo también" le dijo ella abrazándolo por detrás del cuello. Ambos se dieron un tierno y prolongado beso hasta que Relena se despidió de él. Heero sonrió levemente y se fue a su habitación.  
  
Cuando Heero entró no se extrañó mucho con la escena que vió, ya Relena lo había advertido de que dormirían todos juntos. Trowa estaba viendo la televisión impasible, Quatre estaba en una de las tres camas leyendo un libro tranquilamente, Duo corría de un lado a otro con el muñeco en forma de Altron de Wufei y este trataba de atizarle con la katana, mientras Zechc lo miraba fijamente y con furia contenida sentado en unas de las camas.  
  
"¡¡Trowa atrápalo!!" exclamó Duo lanzándole el peluche pero este dio de lleno en la frente del él con un leve sonido de peluche (es como un Quik. XD)  
  
"¡¡Heero!! ¿Sabes?, te toco dormir con Zechc, realmente te compadezco amigo" le informó Duo sonriendo divertido mientras esquivaba fácilmente un ataque de un rojo Wufei.  
  
Heero suspiró murmurando "esta será una noche muy larga" para luego entrar de mala gana a la habitación.  
  
Esa noche los chicos estaban "tranquilamente" durmiendo, Trowa y Quatre a diferencia de los demás estaban durmiendo tranquilamente.  
  
"Maxwell será mejor que no te pases de TÚ lado de la cama o no respondo por las consecuencias" le dijo Wufei cubriéndose con la colcha.  
  
"tranquilo Wu-man, soy un tronco cuando duermo" le dijo Duo también cubriéndose con la colcha "¡así! Se me había olvidado decirte que yo duermo sin nada" exclamó quitándose los bóxer debajo de la colcha y lanzándolos lejos "buenas noches" Wufei se había puesto azul repentinamente.  
  
Zechc y Heero estaban como dos tablas en la cama, se veían de reojo mientras trataban de no dormirse ya que si uno lo asía sería el conejillo de indias del otro.  
  
Al otro día.  
  
Trowa abrió los ojos repentinamente, miró al techo unos cuantos segundos, luego giró su cabeza a donde se escuchaban unos cuantos ruidos y pudo divisar a los demás chicos excepto Quatre, que forcejeaban con una puerta que dedujo sería el baño. Se levantó perezosamente y se estiró, bajó de la cama y caminó hasta llegar a un lado de Heero el cual estaba con los brazos cruzados.  
  
"esta cerrada" le dijo simplemente Heero mientras veía como Wufei daba patadas y golpes a la puerta en vano.  
  
"¡¡Wufei golpeas como mamita!!"  
  
"¡¡cállate Maxwell, a ver si tu puedes hacerlo mejor!!"  
  
Duo sonrió confiado y se arremangó las mangas de la pijama (Wufei había echo uso de todas sus fuerzas para obligarlo a ponerse una XD)  
  
"a un lado Wufei" dijo con voz solemne. Levantó el puño a nivel de su rostro y dio un golpe fuerte, se pudo escuchar como algo caía pero definitivamente no era la puerta.  
  
"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" Wufei se reía con ganas al ver como Zechc estaba inconsciente en el piso.  
  
"Duo, debes avisar antes de dar un golpe así ¿es que no viste que estaba detrás de ti?"  
  
"eeeeehh.bueno ¡¡fue su culpa!! Debió quitarse, además creo que me lesione el codo..si que tiene cabeza dura"  
  
"¿Qué haremos con él? Noin nos matara si se entera" exclamó Trowa impasible.  
  
"yo me encargo" dijo Heero, el cual agarro a Zechc por un tobillo y lo jaló hasta llegar a una de las camas en donde lo arrojó no muy delicadamente, levantó una ceja al ver el tremendo chipote en la frente del conde relámpago, `no creo que Noin crea que se ha quedado dormido al ver esa cosa en su cabeza´ pensó, al final lo tapó a Zechc con la colcha, solo se podían ver unos mechones plateados. Satisfecho con su labor se sacudió las manos y se dio media vuelta.  
  
"¡¡demonios no se abre!!" exclamó Duo enfadado al ver que sus herramientas especializadas para infiltración no podía abrir la cerradura. Trowa y Heero no estaban ya que decidieron ir al baño del pasillo al ver que no podían abrirla.  
  
De repente un Quatre soñoliento les pasó por un lado y tocó la perilla de la puerta la cual la giró del lado contrario en que ellos había tratado y entró sin ningún problema, esto hizo que Wufei y Duo quedaran de boca abierta.  
  
Al rato, afuera en la playa..  
  
"¡que día tan hermoso! Perfecto para asolearse ¿no lo crees Quatre?" exclamó Dorothy que llevaba una gran sombrero de palmas y unos lentes de sol, estaba acostada en una silla plegable con una copa de piña colada en la mano, llevaba puesto un traje de baño de color rojo de dos piezas.  
  
"cierto señorita Dorothy" le dijo un sonriente Quatre a su lado, el cual estaba en otra silla plegable con unos lentes oscuros sosteniendo también una piña colada, llevaba uno traje de baño tipo boxers cortos ajustados de color azul rey.  
  
"recuerden que a la hora del almuerzo deben estar en el hotel sin demora" dijo Jazmine con voz monótona muy parecida a la de Trowa, ella estaba recostada en una hamaca con un traje de baño muy revelador de color negro, se mecía levemente mientras escuchaba música en su discman ^^U  
  
"¡Wufei ese era mi agua de coco!" exclamó Sally enfadada al ver a cierto chino, ella llevaba una traje de baño sin tiros de color rosa pálido enterizo y llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta.  
  
"camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente" le respondió con sarcasmo mientras se alejaba con la fruta en mano, él llevaba un traje de baño tipo boxers ajustado de color negro. En respuesta a eso ella le lanzó una de sus sandalias que le pegó de lleno en la cabeza haciendo que soltara el coco que le cayó pesadamente en un pié.  
  
"¡vamos Trowa, enséñales como se monta una ola!" Catherine gritaba desde la orilla con cámara en mano, ella tenía puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas de color verde manzana con un pareo de color púrpura. A lo lejos se podía notar como Trowa surfeaba hábilmente en una gran ola, llevaba puesto un traje de baño tipo boxers holgados de color negro con rojo.  
  
"¡¡que están viendo largense!!" Heero espantaba a cualquier hombre que osaba a mirar a SU Relena, él llevaba un traje de baño tipo boxers ajustados cortos de color negro con un par de líneas blancas a los costados.  
  
"¡Heero! Deja de hacer tanto escándalo que la gente nos esta mirando ¡que pensaran de nosotros!" le reclamó Relena mientras se sentaba en una toalla en la arena al lado de Heero, ella llevaba el traje de baño que había comprado la noche anterior, su cabello estaba recogido en cientos de pequeñas trenzas mientras una bandana blanca cubría su cabeza.  
  
"no me gusta que te miren así" le dijo mientras lanzaba un par de miradas asesinas a un grupo de chilenos.  
  
"no seas tan paranoico Heero, hay muchas chicas en la playa que están viendo y yo no formo estos escándalos por tan poca cosa" dijo ella sonriendo mientras se acostaba boca abajo en la toalla "¿podrías untarme loción?" le dijo con tono meloso. Heero se sonrojó levemente y empezó a untarle la loción pero aún así miraba furtivamente a cualquier chico que estuviera a dos metros de ellos.  
  
"¿han visto a Zechc? Hace dos horas que lo espero" preguntó Noin a Quatre quien se sobresaltó un poco.  
  
"cuando lo vi seguía durmiendo, tu sabes que le encanta dormir" dijo rápidamente y desviando su mirada a la copa en su mano.  
  
"¡ese Zechc como se atreve a dejarme plantada, me las pagará! Quatre dames tus llaves" le exigió Noin enfadada, Quatre se las dio con una sonrisa nerviosa, ella se giró y se encaminó furiosa a la entrada del hotel (recuerden que la playa esta frente al hotel)  
  
"¡eso Duo, lánzalo!" exclamó Hilde mientras saltaba para atrapar un freezbee, ella llevaba puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas que se amarraba por detrás de la espalda de color celeste con flores tropicales amarillas. "¡atrápalo!"  
  
"¡lo tengo!" dijo Duo saltando para atraparlo, el llevaba un traje de baño tipo boxers holgado de color rojo con algunos murciélagos negros ^^U  
  
De repente Duo pudo ver para su horror como un grupo de chicos se acercaban sigilosamente por detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta y jalaban el cordón que sujetaba la parte superior del traje de baño de Hilde. Salió corriendo mientras veía como en cámara lenta se caía, en la cara de Hilde se dibujaba una expresión de espanto y en la cara de los chicos una expresión de emoción, pero antes de que cayera totalmente Duo ya había llegado y la había abrazado.  
  
"¡¡ESPEREN A QUE LOS ATRAPE MALDITOS HIJOS DE SUS.!!"  
  
"Duo." susurró ella algo incomoda.  
  
Duo se calló de repente notando la posición en que estaba, estaba abrazando a Hilde y ella no tenía nada en la parte superior, por inercia trato de bajar la mirada.  
  
"¡no te atrevas a bajar la mirada Duo Maxwell!" le dijo Hilde la cual estaba igual de roja.  
  
"jejejejeeje vamos Hilde no es tan malo"  
  
"¡¿Qué no es tan malo?! Por si no lo has notado lo único que me cubre eres tu"  
  
"por eso, no es tan malo" le dijo con voz seductora haciendo que a ella se le subieran más lo colores.  
  
"será mejor que vaya a los vestidores" susurró sonrojada.  
  
"querrás decir vayamos a los vestidores, no querrás que te suelte ¿verdad?"  
  
"de acuerdo, VAYAMOS a los vestidores, pero no mires para abajo y no me sueltes" exclamó ella apenada.  
  
"de eso no te preocupes, no te soltare" exclamó Duo sujetándola fuertemente por la cintura y trayéndola más hacia él.  
  
En el hotel se podía ver como Noin caminaba enfadada por unos de los pasillos, llevaba el top del traje de baño que era de color esmeralda y unos shorts muy pequeños y ajustados de jeans.  
  
"suite 2564" exclamó antes de entrar. La habitación era un común cuarto de chicos, con las camas desordenadas, unas cuantas camisas y pantalones en el suela y sillas, gorras por aquí y por allá, y una que otra bolsa de frituras regadas por allí. Con la mirada empezó a buscarlo pero no lo encontró.  
  
"debió haber bajado a la playa" se dijo mientras se giraba para irse pero un ruido la hizo quedarse, pudo ver como Zechc salía del baño y eso la dejo paralizada.  
  
"¡Noin! Que bueno que estas aquí, tengo que contarte lo que esos mal nacidos me hicieron ¡demonios aun me duele la cabeza!" exclamó Zechc enojado.  
  
Noin lo miraba impresionada mientras las tonalidades del color de su rostro iban subiendo. Zechc solo llevaba una toalla atada a la cintura mostrando su varonil figura en todo su esplendor XD.  
  
"y entonces te aseguro que yo.¿Noin, te sucede algo?" preguntó Zechc viendo como ella cerraba la puerta tras de si, sus ojos brillaban con destellos extraños y una sonrisa lujuriosa surcaba su rostro.  
  
"Noin me estas asustando" exclamó el conde relámpago tropezándose con el borde de la cama, cuando volteó la mirada ya tenía a Noin enfrente quien sonrió antes de darle un pequeño toque con el dedo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas.  
  
"ahora solo somos tu y yo Milliardo" susurró ella seductoramente.  
  
En el lobby del hotel..  
  
"es extraño que Noin ni Zechc no hayan vuelto para almorzar" exclamó Catherine viendo su reloj y notando que era ya muy tarde.  
  
"yo los buscaré" exclamó la chilena entrando al ascensor.  
  
"nosotros también iremos" dijo Duo sonriente seguido de Quatre y Trowa.  
  
Los cuatro estaban de pie dentro del amplio ascensor mientras este subía lentamente mientras que en el fondo se podía escuchar una suave música típica de ascensor. Duo bailaba con movimientos exagerados frente a la cámara de seguridad mientras Quatre se alejaba de él disimuladamente. Cuando llegaron al piso Duo salió corriendo haciendo el mayor ruido que podía por los pasillos seguido por un impasible grupo y un Quatre que se disculpaba con las puertas cerradas.  
  
"que extraño" murmuró Jazmine viendo el letrero frente a la suite de los chicos que decía en letras rojas y grandes `NO MOLESTAR´  
  
"¡¡Zechc ¿estas ahí?!!" gritó Duo golpeando la puerta.  
  
"¡largate Maxwell estoy ocupado!" se escuchó el grito de Zechc desde adentro.  
  
"señor Milliardo, tengo un programa que seguir, así que será mejor que salga, nos estamos retrazando" exclamó Jazmine impasible.  
  
"no se preocupen, vayan ustedes, nosotros nos quedaremos, nos vemos en la cena" esta vez fue la voz de Noin la que se escuchó.  
  
"¿Noin y Zechc en un mismo cuarto y no quieren que los molesten? Uuuuupaaaaaaa" dijo Duo con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
"ejem ejem, de acuerdo, nos veremos en la cena" dijo la latina con un leve sonrojo. Trowa estaba impasible y Quatre había salido corriendo con los oídos tapados y muy sonrojado murmurando cosas como que no se esperaba eso de la señorita Noin.  
  
"bien andando" dijo Jazmine encabezando la fila.  
  
Al cabo de un par de horas..  
  
"El volcán Licancábur, próximo a San Pedro de Atacama, está en el corazón del desierto de Atacama, al norte de Chile. Este es uno de los lugares más áridos del mundo, con unos pocos oasis" exclamó la chilena con una mirada impasible, sostenía el micrófono con la mano izquierda y con la derecha se sostenía de una baranda ya que estaban en un helicóptero sobrevolando el volcán. "¿alguna pregunta?"  
  
"¿la lava se puede comer?" preguntó Duo levantando la mano emocionado.  
  
"¿alguna pregunta que no sea estupida?" ToT  
  
Nadie levantó la mano ya que estaban absortos mirando el paisaje o hablando de lo que harían en su próximo destino.  
  
"bien si no hay mas preguntas.." Dicho esto el helicóptero dio un giro brusco haciendo que todos salieran despedidos hacia la derecha excepto Jazmine.  
  
"¡¡Quatre Raberba Winner quita la mano de ahí!!"  
  
"¡lo siento señorita Dorothy!" O///////O  
  
"¡Hilde, salte de enzima, pesas mucho!"  
  
"¡¡eso no es cierto!!" Hilde golpeo a Duo en la cabeza haciendo que le saliera un chipote gigante.  
  
"¡¡quitense de enzima mujer ayúdame SALLYYY!!"  
  
"¡Heero ¿Dónde estas?!" exclamó Relena buscándolo entre el nudo de gente.  
  
"estoy aquí" se escuchó la voz de él quien había hecho uso de sus maniobras para esquivar la cascada de personas.  
  
"bueno pasajeros dentro de poco llegaremos a la isla de Pascua" exclamó la latina señalando por una ventana. (Wow que rapidez ^^U)  
  
Ya en la isla de Pascua.  
  
"¡AIRE!" exclamó Duo saliendo rápidamente del helicóptero y besando el suelo.  
  
"no seas exagerado Maxwell" dijo Wufei pasándole por un lado.  
  
"vamos, los jeeps nos esperan" dijo Jazmine desde uno de los autos.  
  
"¡¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido hasta allá?!" exclamó Catherine algo asustada.  
  
"muevanse..no tengo todo el día" murmuró la chilena dando una de sus buenas miradas frías.  
  
"para mi que es terrorista o algo" le murmuró Dorothy a Sally quien asintió rápidamente.  
  
"escuche eso" a ambas chicas se les puso la piel de gallina al escuchar la voz de Jazmine.  
  
"bien, bien, vámonos ya, mientras mas pronto empecemos más pronto terminaremos" ^^ dijo Quatre empujando a los demás a los transportes.  
  
Ya en su destino...  
  
"ooooohhhhh aaaaaaahhhhhhh" exclamaron todos al ver las estatuas mientras Quatre tomaba cientos de fotografías Catherine no dejaba de filmar.  
  
"Unas 600 gigantescas estatuas, junto con otros restos arqueológicos, han hecho de la isla de Pascua uno de los enigmas históricos más difíciles de resolver del mundo. Se calcula que la cultura que vivió entre el siglo VIII y el XVII esculpió esas estatuas. La isla pertenece a la provincia de la región de Valparaíso, en Chile. Se sitúa en el océano Pacífico a unos 3.700 km al oeste de la costa chilena" explicó Jazmine con un cierto tono de orgullo mientras las señalaba las estatuas con una varita metálica.  
  
"increíble que una cultura que no tuviera tecnología ni instrumentos desarrollados de trabajo hicieran todo esto" exclamó Relena fascinada.  
  
"pero la pregunta seria ¿con que objetivo las crearon?" exclamó Quatre tomando un par de fotos más.  
  
"¡yo lo se! Para llamar a los aliens, tu sabes, este es un punto estratégico para ellos y de seguro era aquí donde traían a sus victimas y les sacaban el cerebro para luego comérselos y." murmuraba Duo que apareció de la nada con unas antenitas muy parecidas a las del chapulín colorado.  
  
"cállate Duo" Hilde lo jaló por una de las antenas.  
  
"vaya que imaginación" dijo Quatre ^^U  
  
Duo se fijó en Wufei un momento, luego en la estatua, luego en Wufei y después en la estatua.  
  
"¡Wufei son igualitas a ti!"  
  
"¡que estas diciendo, no son nada parecidas!"  
  
"pero si tienen el mismo perfil" exclamó Duo caminando por un lado de él mientras miraba mejor la estatua, luego se inclinó un poco a la derecha para ver mejor.  
  
"¡¡AAAAHHHHH MAXWELL!!"  
  
"ups, lo siento Wu-man" murmuró Duo viendo que sin querer le había metido una de sus antenas en su ojo.  
  
"bien, ahora que ya vieron todo lo que estaba en el itinerario, regresaremos al hotel" exclamó la latina caminando hacia los jeeps.  
  
"¡¿Qué, tan pronto?!" exclamó Relena indignada.  
  
"una nos falta el viaje de regreso y pronto oscurecerá" dijo Jazmine tranquilamente.  
  
"¡tengo tanta hambre que me comería una de las esculturas de Fei-chan!"  
  
"¡ya basta Maxwell!" vociferó Wufei quien tenía uno de los ojos hinchados ò_Ó  
  
Ya en el hotel, había caído la noche y el grupo entró directamente a cenar.  
  
"¡hola a todos!" exclamó Noin apareciendo en escena seguida de Zechc.  
  
"hola Noin ¿hermano, ya te sientes mejor?" le preguntó Relena preocupada.  
  
"si de seguro, Noin le dio un buen tratamiento jejejejejeje" exclamó Duo riendo por lo bajo ganadose un codazo departe de Hilde.  
  
"¿saben que chicas?"  
  
"¡¿Qué?!"  
  
"¡Zechc me propuso matrimonio!"  
  
"¡que bien, Felicidades!" todas las chicas la empezaron a abrazar y a dar saltitos y a gritar como locas.  
  
"despídete de tus tiempos de libertad" le dijo Duo a Zechc.  
  
"cállate Maxwell" dijo Zechc mirándolo desafiante. ¬¬  
  
"deberíamos llamarlo un matricidio jajajajajajaja" XD  
  
Antes de que Duo lo viera venir ya Zechc lo tenia bien sujeto por el cuello mientras lo zarandeaba ferozmente.  
  
"aquí vamos de nuevo" suspiró Sally tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino mientras veía como Noin se había integrado a la lucha jalando a Zechc por la camisa y Hilde reforzaba los esfuerzos mientras Relena jalaba a Heero quien quería participar en la horca de Maxwell.  
  
********  
  
Filia: ¡¡siiiiiii terminamos chiiileeeeee!!!  
  
Mizao: disculpen la tardanza pero trataremos de publicar lo mas rápido posible ^^U  
  
Filia: aun faltan dos cap para el gran final y por lo menos ya lo tenemos planeado n_n  
  
Mizao: ¡¡¡¡les deseamos un prospero año nuevo a todos!!!! ^o^  
  
Filia: este cap esta dedicado a todos los chilenos y su hermosa tierra n.n 


End file.
